Hogwarts Reunion
by Bort
Summary: COMPLETE! The sequel to "The Last Two Years." RonHermione (mostly) & HarryGinny.
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter One: The Invitation  
  
It was a quiet Saturday morning in April in the home of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Four-year-old Emma Weasley was playing with her blocks in the living room, and nine-month-old Olivia was still snoozing away in her crib. Ron and Hermione sat in the kitchen in a comfortable silence. Hermione was reading, sitting with her feet propped up on Ron's lap. Ron was alternating between doodling a picture on a paper napkin and sneaking glances at his wife, smiling when she would scrunch her nose up at something she read that she didn't like. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, causing Hermione to look up from her book.  
  
"Something wrong love?" she asked him.  
  
He looked at her. "Nothing," he said. "It's just nice, getting to sit here. I don't have to work, you don't have to work, and the girls are being quiet."  
  
"Shhh!" Hermione said sharply, but still with a smile. "You'll jinx it!" And sure enough, from upstairs they heard a soft cry. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, and stood. "I'll get her," she said, and she headed out of the room. Ron smiled and watched Hermione walk out of the kitchen, and then he headed into the living room.  
  
Emma had moved on from blocks and was now setting up what appeared to be a tea party. "Hi daddy," she said when she saw Ron come in. "Want to have tea with me?"  
  
"Of course," Ron said, and instead of sitting on the couch, where he had been headed, he sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. Emma smiled at him - his smile, he knew because Hermione made mention of it often - and handed him a pink plastic teacup.  
  
"Thank you," Ron said, and Emma sat down across the table from him, and pretended to pour tea from the matching pink teapot. She was about to "drink" when her face lit up, as though she remembered something.  
  
"Wait!" she exclaimed, and without explanation she stood and ran out of the room, only to return a minute later with hats.  
  
"Are those your mum's?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Yes, but she said I could use them," Emma explained, and she placed one of the hats on her head. She took another and promptly planted it on her father's head before sitting back down. She looked up at him with a serious face. "You have to wear hats when you have tea," she said.  
  
Ron fought the urge to laugh. "Is that right?" he asked her. Emma nodded, then picked up her teacup and pretended to drink. Ron watched her, and again marveled at the fact that she belonged to Hermione and himself. She was so much a part of both of them. She had inherited his smile and his red hair (though a slightly darker shade of red, and it was full and slightly bushy, though less than her mum's had been when she was younger). She had Hermione's eyes though, and the ability to give him the same looks her mother could when she was frustrated with him. She also had some of their personality traits. She loved sports, and attended all the Quidditch games with Ron, but then she always looked forward to coming home and reading stories with Hermione.  
  
"Daddy?!" Emma exclaimed suddenly. He looked at her. "You're supposed to drink. This is a TEA party."  
  
"Sorry," he said to her, and he pretended to drink from the cup.  
  
"That's a nice look for you, Ron," came Hermione's voice suddenly. Emma looked up and smiled.  
  
"Mummy! We're having tea!" she exclaimed. "You need to have some too. And Olivia."  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, and she walked to the coffee table and handed the baby to Ron. He smiled at Olivia and she smiled back, and attempted to pull the hat off of Ron's head. Meanwhile, Emma made sure that her mum's head was well-adorned with another hat.  
  
"Da-da," Olivia said as she snuggled her head into her father's neck. Hermione smiled, and reached out a hand to smooth down Olivia's hair (whose own red tresses were closer in color to Ron's).  
  
"She was asking for you upstairs," Hermione said. Whereas Emma had clung to her mother almost nonstop as an infant, Olivia always seemed most comfortable when she was with Ron. Ron responded by reaching the infant into the air and "flying" her around with his arms, causing her to laugh.  
  
"Daddy!" Emma exclaimed. "That's not proper for a tea party!"  
  
"Really?" Ron asked her, smiling and with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I think someone is a little jealous." He handed Olivia back to Hermione. "I think someone just wants to get in on the fun!" He stood and crossed to the other side of the table and picked Emma up and started to swing her around the room. She started to protest but soon was overtaken by a bout of hysterical laughter, until she and Ron fell onto the couch, still laughing.  
  
"You're all crazy," said Hermione, and she stood herself and joined them.  
  
"But you love us," said Emma, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, I do," said Hermione with a laugh. Ron smiled at her and kissed her, and they enjoyed a few more moments with their girls before getting up and truly starting the day.  
  
* * *  
  
A few miles away, the morning was starting out differently for the Potter family. Harry had to head out for an early morning practice session with the Canons, and he was hurrying to get the kids ready for a trip to the Burrow with Ginny. At the moment he was standing in his son's room, trying to persuade the little boy to get dressed.  
  
"Come on James," he said. "You need to get ready to go."  
  
"I want to go with you!" the six-year-old protested.  
  
"I know you do," said Harry. "But you can't today. I'm going to be running around. Besides, your mum is taking you to see Grandma and Grandpa."  
  
"Is Uncle Ron going to be there?" James asked, hopefully. He had always loved being with his father and Ron when they were together, and if he couldn't spend the day with his father, he hoped Ron would be there to keep him company.  
  
"I don't think so," said Harry, "but maybe you could ask him if he would come. I'm sure your grandma would love to see all of you."  
  
"Okay," said James. "I'll ask him then." Harry said nothing else. The tone of James' voice seemed to say to him that the matter was closed. He walked to his dresser and began taking clothes out.  
  
"Aren't you two ready yet?" asked Ginny. Harry and James turned to see her standing in the doorway, holding 11-month-old Lily.  
  
"We were just negotiating," said Harry. "Would you mind calling Ron and see if he'll go to your mum's with you."  
  
"Sure," said Ginny, smiling. "I'm sure Emma will be happy." She turned to her son. "James, you want to see Emma today?"  
  
James nodded, and then went back to the task of pulling out clothes. Ginny sighed. "Here, let me help you with that." She gave the baby to Harry and then came all the way into the room to find something suitable for James to wear.  
  
Harry smiled, "I'll leave you two to the task. Has Lily had breakfast yet?"  
  
"Not yet," said Ginny.  
  
"I'll take care of it," Harry said, and he walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. He placed Lily in her high chair and smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"So, Lil, what'll it be today?" he asked, then he noticed the box Ginny had left out on the counter. "Oatmeal?" Lily smiled at him again.  
  
"Omeal," she repeated.  
  
"Oatmeal it is then!" Harry exclaimed, and with a few flicks of his wand he started to cook breakfast. "Better make enough for your brother, whattaya think?" Lily responded with another big smile.  
  
Ginny and James came into the room and James quickly sat down at the table. He requested a picture book to look at while he ate his breakfast. As he read, he scrunched his eyes close to the book. Ginny observed him for a moment, and said, "It looks like he might need glasses," she said. "That'll be scary. He'll look more like you than he already does. It seems neither of our children has taken after me."  
  
"That's not true," said Harry, and he gestured towards Lily. "Look at that face. That's your face. You just can't see it because she doesn't have red hair like you do."  
  
"No, it seems as though you have dominant gene in that department," Ginny said with a smile as she looked at the jet black hair both of her children possessed.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the Weasley house, Ron and Hermione had the girls sitting at the kitchen table and they were eating breakfast as a whole family, which was a rare occurrence, especially with the hectic work week they both had. Emma was munching away on some scrambled eggs, while Hermione attempted to feed Olivia some baby food from a jar. "Why don't you just make it?" Ron had asked her once, disliking when he had to go to the muggle supermarkets to buy it. Hermione had put him in his place by requesting that HE make it, and after his first attempt he appreciated the fact that muggles had thought to put food for babies in jars.  
  
In the middle of the meal, a noise was heard outside the window. "Oops," said Ron. "Forgot to leave it open for Southworth." The noise had been the family owl, Southworth, trying to get in with the post.  
  
"The post! The post!" Emma happily exclaimed, as Pigwidgeon also came rushing into the room, leaving a letter in front of Emma and then settling on her shoulder. When Ron and Hermione had decided they needed a bigger owl for the family, they had turned Pig over to Emma, and she used him mostly to send short notes between her and her cousins.  
  
"Who's the letter from?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"James," Emma said. James was by far Emma's favorite cousin, even though there were two years between them. "Can you read it to me dad?" Though Emma could read the name of her cousin and a few other words, she had yet to be able to read a book or even a note on her own.  
  
"Sure," said Ron, and he took the note from Emma. "It says, 'Hi Emma. I want to know if you can come to grandma and grandpa's house today. We're going. From James.'" When he looked away from the letter, Emma was looking at him expectantly. "What do you think Hermione?" Ron asked his wife. "Want to go?" Ron looked up at Hermione, but she was reading a letter with a smile on her face. Ron was instantly curious. "What is it?"  
  
"It's an invitation," Hermione said.  
  
* * *  
  
"We've been invited to attend the Hogwarts Class of 1998 ten year reunion," said Harry as he showed the letter to Ginny.  
  
"Wow," said Ginny. "It's been ten years since we graduated? Well, okay, nine for me."  
  
"Of course we have to go," said Harry.  
  
"When is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"June. Two months away," said Harry. "That gives us enough time. Do you think your mum will watch the kids when we go?"  
  
"Of course," said Ginny. "Mum never misses and opportunity to spoil her grandchildren. I bet she'll even take Emma and Olivia."  
  
"Seems like a lot of work," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, my mother raised seven children," she said. "With a set of twins, mind you. I think she can handle four, even though two of them are quite close in age."  
  
Harry smiled, "S'pose you're right," he said, and he kissed her. When they pulled away his eyes caught sight of the clock. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to be late!" With a rush, he kissed Lily on the forehead, gave James a quick hug, and then kissed Ginny again before calling out, "I'll see you tonight. Have fun at your mum's!" and he disapparated.  
  
Ginny looked at her children once Harry was gone. Lily had oatmeal in her hair and James had spilled a glass of juice all over the table. "All right, you crazy kids, let's get ready to go to grandma's."  
  
* * *  
  
Molly Weasley was busy dusting the knick knacks in the living room of the Burrow when she heard the snap that signaled the arrival of her daughter and grandchildren. The family had taken advantage of the Ministry of Magic's new portkey system, allowing wizarding families to set portkeys up to each other's homes. It made traveling with children so much easier.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen, where she was greeted not by her daughter's face, but by her son Ron's, and he was accompanied by Hermione and the girls.  
  
"Oh! Ron!" she exclaimed happily, and she hugged him. "I didn't know you were coming today!"  
  
"It was a last minute decision," said Hermione as she walked forward.  
  
"Give me that baby!" Mrs. Weasley said immediately and she reached for Olivia. "Hello Olivia dear!" She rubbed noses with the baby, and then felt a tug on her skirt. "And I would never forget you Emma!" She knelt down with the baby and embraced the older child as well. "This is such a lovely surprise. Ginny and the children will be so pleased. I expect them at any moment." Sure enough, a few minutes later the snap was heard again, and Ginny, James and Lily appeared. Mrs. Weasley was suddenly caught up in excitement as she greeted and spoke to her daughter and grandchildren. She was soon holding the two infants in her arms.  
  
"Let me take them out into the yard," she said. "It's such a nice day, and I've got a special area for these two to play in. Come along James, come along Emma." The older children followed their grandmother out into the yard. Their parents stayed behind to greet each other.  
  
"Did you get the invitation?" Ginny asked.  
  
"To the reunion?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," said Ron. "Wouldn't miss it."  
  
"We're going too, of course," said Ginny. "I just said to Harry this morning that I'm sure mum would be more than happy to take the children for the weekend."  
  
"Great," said Hermione. "We should make plans to travel together."  
  
"We should wait until we can sit down with Harry to talk about it," said Ginny.  
  
Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway. "Well, now, I've got all these children outside on this lovely day, and their parents seem to prefer standing in the house! Come on, I'll get us all some drinks."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny headed back outside, excited for the upcoming reunion. They were going to go back to Hogwarts! 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note (8/29/03): I will be away until Monday so please be patient with me for the next chapter. I also may have to start work on Tuesday so updates may be slower, but I promise you they will come!  
  
Chapter Two: Back to Hogwarts  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry weren't all in the same room together until the next month, when they all gathered at Harry and Ginny's house for Lily's first birthday party. "Why don't we meet at the Burrow on the day of the reunion and travel from there?" Harry asked as they sat together around the dining room table. "We all have to drop the children off, and since they won't be with us we can just apparate."  
  
"And you're positive it's okay for your mum to take all four of them?" Hermione asked Ron again.  
  
"Hermione, I KNOW it's okay for mum to take all of them," he said. "Dad's going to be home the whole weekend. They'll be thrilled."  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, but Ron could see that she didn't look convinced.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked. "Are you sure it isn't YOU who has a problem leaving the girls with my mum?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "No!" She stopped, and looked at him. "Okay," she admitted. "But it's not because I don't trust your mum. It's just that we've never been away from the girls for a whole weekend before."  
  
Ron laughed and grabbed his wife's hand. "It's okay, love," he said. "They'll have a great time. Won't you Olivia?" He smiled at the baby in her high chair, and she grinned at him back. She reached her arms up to her father and Ron lifted her from the high chair and held her in his lap.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Such a daddy's girl," she said.  
  
* * *  
  
The day before the reunion was to take place, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry met up at the Burrow. Both families were laden down with various bags holding everything Mrs. Weasley would need to take care of the children. "Honestly," she said to them. "You'd think I'd never even held a baby before, the way you all act!"  
  
"Mum!" said Ginny. "We know you're perfectly capable. It's just that you don't have a lot of baby supplies around these days. It's been quite some time since I needed them."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at her, and seemed to be remembering when Ginny was just a baby. "Well," she said. "I'm putting the children in Percy's old room. It's on the same floor as your father's and my bedroom, you know. Makes it easier. Of course, Lily and Olivia may end up in our room anyway."  
  
"Olivia sleeps pretty much through the night," said Ron. "But if she does wake up, usually Hermione just sings her a lullaby and she dozes right off again."  
  
"And Lily will want to sleep with you if she waked up," Ginny added. "And expect to be woken up by her."  
  
"Anything else?" Mrs. Weasley asked, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Emma likes water before she goes to bed," said Hermione, "and a story."  
  
"And James has to talk himself to sleep," Harry piped in. "So don't be surprised if you hear his little voice coming from his room. I don't know why he does that. He likes the noise I think. We've been planning to give him a radio to listen to when falling asleep."  
  
"I've got it all, I think," said Mrs. Weasley, and she seemed eager to get her children out of the house. She looked at her watch. "Don't you think you should be going? You've got to settle in before the reunion begins, don't you?"  
  
"It's all right," said Harry. "We've made reservations. We don't have to go yet."  
  
"Okay then," said Mrs. Weasley. "Let me make you some lunch then."  
  
"Thanks, mum," said Ginny. "That would be nice. Why don't we set up a picnic in the yard."  
  
"Yeah!" came James' voice.  
  
"Oh, you like that idea, do you?" Ginny asked her son. "Well, why don't you and Emma take a blanket from the closet in the hall and go spread it out on the grass?"  
  
"Okay!" James said. "Come on, Em!" He pulled his cousin's hand and they ran off together down the hall. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron headed out into the yard. Ginny and Hermione placed Lily and Olivia on the grass, where they promptly proceeded to search for bits of things they could put in their mouths.  
  
"What are you doing for Olivia's birthday next month?" Ginny asked Hermione as they sat in the grass near their daughters.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Probably just have the family over," she said. "Something simple."  
  
Ron and Harry were helping James and Emma set up the blanket on the ground, but the women made no move to go sit on it, more comfortable where they were. "No, Olivia, don't eat that," Hermione said, and she pulled a twig away from Olivia's grasp. Olivia seemed unfazed by this action and she searched the ground for something else to play with (or attempt to eat).  
  
Ron sat down next to Hermione and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Tired already?" she asked him. James and Emma had decided to chase their fathers around the blanket, until Ron had surrendered and gone to sit with his wife and his sister. He laughed now, and stayed where he was. "Hear about Percy's big promotion?" he said to Ginny.  
  
Ginny nodded, "He'll be Minster of Magic soon, no doubt," she said.  
  
"If dad doesn't get there first," said Ron, referring to his father's own promotions. In the past couple of years, Mr. Weasley had been given a few promotions and some very nice salary wages.  
  
"I don't think dad will do it, though," said Ginny. "I imagine he'll want to retire soon."  
  
"Not dad," said Ron. "He loves work!"  
  
"Well then, maybe he'll go work with Fred and George," said Ginny with a smile.  
  
"Nah, they've already got plans to have the kids working there," Ron said. Fred had married Angelina Johnson, and they had three children now, Stacey, Brian and Michael who were almost 6, 4, and 1 respectively. George had followed suit and married Katie Bell, and their two children - Matthew and Chelsea - were 4 and 1. The previous year had been an exciting one for Mrs. Weasley, as she had gained four new grandchildren.  
  
"Do you think Percy and Penelope will finally move?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Ginny. "They might. They've been talking about a bigger house for years." Percy and Penelope, married eleven and a half years, still lived in a flat in London with their two sons. Phillip, the first Weasley grandchild, would be ten years old in August. His younger brother Peter had just turned seven. Rounding out the family were Charlie and Dawn, who had married five years earlier, with their nearly 2 year old son Milo, and Bill, whose wife, Fleur Delacoeur, had given birth to their daughter Sarah in January.  
  
Harry joined his wife and friends and they spent some time watching their children play and cavort in the backyard, until Mrs. Weasley came out with the lunch. She had made tons of sandwiches, along with two different cakes to please every taste present. She also had potato salad and cole slaw, and the group dove right in. "Emma, come sit and eat something," Ron said to Emma, when she seemed to show no interest. The little girl came reluctantly over to the blanket and sat down. She ate only potato salad.  
  
"Better than nothing," said Ron, stopping Hermione from complaining about her daughter's picky eating habits.  
  
They spent another two hours in the yard with Mrs. Weasley, until she finally urged them to head to Hogsmeade. Hermione knelt in front of Emma. "Okay, Emma, we're heading off. Be good for your grandmother and help her take care of your sister and your cousins. I'll see you on Sunday." She hugged her, and Emma hugged her back. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too, mummy," she said, and then she turned to Ron. "Love you dad."  
  
"Love you," he said, and he picked her up and planted a kiss on her cheek. "See you soon." Both parents then turned to say their goodbyes to Olivia, while Harry and Ginny said similar farewells to their children.  
  
"Everybody all set?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they all stood.  
  
"I think so," said Hermione. "Thank you, Molly, for taking them."  
  
"My pleasure, Hermione dear," she said. "Now, go! Go on, and have a wonderful time!"  
  
They all waved goodbye and within seconds had disapparated.  
  
* * *  
  
They all appeared outside a hotel in Hogsmeade. "Here we are," said Ron. "Harry, you did get two rooms, right?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "We just need to check in." As he was turning to head into the hotel, they heard a familiar voice behind them.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny!" They turned to see Neville Longbottom coming towards them.  
  
"Hello Neville," said Ron, and he shook his hand when they were close enough. Harry did the same, and Ginny and Hermione each gave Neville a short hug.  
  
"It's good to see you all," Neville said with a smile. "Are you all staying here?"  
  
"Yup," said Harry. "You?"  
  
Neville nodded. "I was just coming to meet Luna. She's checking us in. I was getting the bags taken care of. Ah, there she is now."  
  
"Hello everyone," came the voice of Luna Longbottom (nee Lovegood). The friends turned to see her. She looked almost exactly the same as they remembered her, except a little bit older, and she looked to be about six months pregnant.  
  
"So you two went and got yourselves married," said Harry, and Neville smiled, and took Luna's hand.  
  
"And congratulations on the baby," said Ginny. "When are you expecting?"  
  
"September," Luna and Neville said at the same time. "What about you? Any of you have any kids?"  
  
"Two," said Hermione and Ginny in unison. They laughed.  
  
"We have two little girls," Hermione said. "Emma and Olivia."  
  
"And we have James and Lily," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, they're named after your parents," said Neville. "That's what we were thinking of doing. Naming the baby after one of our parents."  
  
The couples spent a few more minutes reminiscing a little bit and updating them on their lives. Neville was making quite a name for himself by writing a series of garden care books, and he was on his way to becoming one of the most famous Herbologists in the wizarding world. Luna had taken over "The Quibbler" when her father retired, and she was constantly on the hunt for new and strange creatures.  
  
"Well, we're going to the Three Broomsticks. Dean and Seamus are there, and some other Gryffindors are meeting up later," said Neville. "You want to join us?"  
  
"Sounds great," said Hermione. "Let us get settled first though."  
  
"Take you time," said Neville, and he and Luna said their farewells and started down the road. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron headed into the hotel to check in and settle in for the weekend.  
  
* * *  
  
The four friends met back in the lobby of the hotel when they had finished unpacking, and gotten settled down. As they headed outside, Hermione said, "It feels good to be back here," she said.  
  
"Want to head to the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked.  
  
"In a bit," said Hermione. "I want to see the school first." Everyone smiled and walked up the familiar road that led to Hogwarts. Hogsmeade was quite different than the last time they had been there. The hotel they were staying at was a new building, and it wasn't the only one. After Voldemort's wrath on the town, much of it had to be built up again, and some of the older businesses did not survive. Still, the charm of the town was still there, and the four friends were glad of it as they continued up the path.  
  
"Almost there," said Ron as they walked up a hill. "As soon as we're over this, we should see the castle." Sure enough, as they got to the top of the hill, the grand turrets of Hogwarts came into view.  
  
"It's exactly the same," said Ginny. "It almost feels like we're back in school."  
  
"I can't wait for the reunion tomorrow night," said Ron. "It should be fun." The friends nodded their heads and continued looking up at the castle, each remembering something from their school days.  
  
They had returned to Hogwarts. 


	3. The Reunion Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Three: The Reunion Begins  
  
Hermione stood in front of the mirror in the hotel room and pulled her hair back to look at her earrings. Ron, who was sitting on the bed, stopped what he was doing (trying to smooth some wrinkles out of his dress robes with his wand) and watched her. She concentrated on each ear, squinting into the mirror. Ron put down the robes and walked over to her and laid his chin on her shoulder. "You look beautiful," he said.  
  
"Ron, I haven't seen these people in ten years," Hermione complained. "I'm not the same person I was when I graduated."  
  
"Who is?" Ron asked. "Besides, you saw some of them last night."  
  
"They were pretty drunk," Hermione said, referring to the crowd of Gryffindors in the Three Broomsticks. They had ended up playing a strange drinking game before Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny arrived. They greeted their former classmates, but merely had one drink with them before heading back to the hotel. Their classmates had been too drunk to come up with any coherent thoughts.  
  
"I just want to make a good impression," Hermione said, now watching Ron's face in the mirror.  
  
"Who do you want to impress?" Ron asked. ""Cause I can name at least three people who think you're the greatest person in the world."  
  
Hermione smiled, and thought of Emma and Olivia. She reached down to the table and grabbed the locket Ron gave her when Olivia was born. "Help me," she said, handing the locket to Ron and holding her hair up. He helped clasp it around her throat and then leaned over and kissed her neck. She giggled, sounding very much like the person she had been ten years before.  
  
"Ron!" she protested.  
  
"We have time," he said.  
  
"No, we don't," said Hermione, still smiling. "For one thing, Harry and Ginny are going to meet us downstairs in ten minutes. And second, you don't even have your dress robes on yet."  
  
"So?" said Ron, with a gleam in his eye. "That takes care of one step already."  
  
Hermione looked at him, and said, "Ron," firmly. He frowned to tease her, and then turned to finish straightening his robes. Now it was Hermione's turn to watch Ron. She watched him wrinkle his nose as he tried to make the spell work. Hermione smiled and sat down on the bed, and took the robes from Ron.  
  
"Let me," she said, and in seconds the robes were straight.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said softly. "My know-it-all."  
  
Hermione closed the gap between them and kissed him, passionately. This time, Ron protested, "Hermione! You said we couldn't!"  
  
"I know," she said mischievously. "But I was just giving you a preview of later. Now come on." She walked towards the door and opened it, waiting. Ron blushed and threw on his dress robes quickly, then joined her as they went downstairs to meet Harry and Ginny.  
  
* * *  
  
The four friends were excited as they approached the Hogwarts gates. They opened and the friends headed up the pathway until they were at the castle entrance. "Here we go," said Harry, and he pushed the door open. They walked into the castle and smiled at what they saw. Thought the entrance hall was decorated for the occasion, everything about it was nearly exactly the same as it had been ten years before when they graduated.  
  
"Nice to know some things never change," said Ron as he walked further into the room and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
"Ronald Weasley?!" came a small voice from across the room. "Hermione Granger?! And Harry Potter!" They three turned to see tiny Professor Flitwick making his way towards them. When he stood next to them, their height towered over him. "I also see Miss. Weasley is here as well. Or perhaps I should say Mrs. Potter?"  
  
"Hello, Professor," said Hermione, and she reached out a hand to shake Professor Flitwick's.  
  
"It's jolly good to see all of you here," the Professor continued. "I've seen so many friendly and familiar faces so far."  
  
"How have the students been, Professor Flitwick?" Hermione asked, and Professor Flitwick smiled.  
  
"None as good at repelling charms as you, Hermione," he said. "Or anything else for that matter. Though we do have some promising students. I'm sure they will make Hogwarts proud. Can we expect any little Weasleys and Potters in the near future?"  
  
"Not for five more years, at least," said Harry. "Our son James just turned six."  
  
"Well, I'm sure I will still be here," said Professor Flitwick. "Wouldn't dream of leaving Hogwarts." Professor Flitwick smiled and looked to his left. "Oh, look, I see Mr. Longbottom has arrived. Excuse me, I am going to say hello."  
  
"See you later, Professor," Harry said as Professor Flitwick rushed off. They watched him greet Neville and Luna and then headed into the Great Hall. Again, almost everything about it was the same. The enchanted ceiling showed off the late evening sunshine, which the friends could only assume was going to turn into a lovely, star filled night. The house tables were set up, but shortened, leaving room for mingling and dancing.  
  
"Same as always," said Ginny as she looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hello there Harry!" came a familiar, very pleasant voice, and Harry felt a heavy hand clap down on his shoulder. Though he had reached his own full height, the form of Rubeus Hagrid still towered over him. "Knew ye'd be here. It's good ter see ye."  
  
"Of course," said Harry. "But Hagrid, we only saw you last week."  
  
"I know that, I know that," said Hagrid. "Must be the spirit of the reunion, though. Makes it seem different."  
  
"I know what you mean, Hagrid," said Hermione.  
  
"How are the little ones?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"With my mum," said Ron, "probably being spoiled rotten and having a wonderful time."  
  
"I hope we'll see you next month at Olivia's birthday party," said Hermione.  
  
"Of course, of course," said Hagrid. "Have I ever let one of yer wee ones down?"  
  
"Never," Ginny agreed.  
  
"Ah, here comes Professor Dumbledore. He'll be wantin' ter say hello," said Hagrid, and he waved to show Professor Dumbledore where he was. The older man walked towards them and was soon standing directly in front of him. If it was even possible, he beard seemed whiter since the last time they had seen him.  
  
"Why, my favorite students," he said with a smile. "Glad you're here."  
  
"We're glad to be here," said Ginny, and she blushed, still shy to be talking to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Should be a lovely night," said Dumbledore. "The gardens are all decorated especially. I was just out there myself, putting some of the finishing touches on them." He looked at the four friends with a smile. "Have you seen many of your classmates yet."  
  
"Sort of," said Harry. "Some of the Gryffindors met up in the Three Broomsticks last night, but they got a little.. rowdy, I suppose."  
  
"Looks like almost everyone is here," said Dumbledore. "I'm sure we'll cross paths some other time this evening. For now, I'll leave you to meet and greet." The friends smiled and watched as Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid headed off in another direction to say hello to more students.  
  
"Think you'll see Dobby tonight?" Ron asked, knowing the house elf regularly visited Harry on his days off and was still pleased as punch to work at Hogwarts.  
  
"Maybe," said Harry. "Though he'll be disappointed that the kids aren't here. He likes James and Lily because they're closer to his height." Ron laughed, and Hermione looked at him. Deep down she still had a soft spot for the treatment of house elves, though she had long before given up on S.P.E.W.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" called a voice, and Hermione looked to see Parvati Patil and her twin sister Padma heading for them. When they reached them, Parvati surprised Hermione by pulling hugging her. "It's good to see you again!"  
  
"Good to see you too," said Hermione genuinely.  
  
"And Ron and Harry!" Parvati exclaimed. "Good to see you too!" She hugged each one of them as well, and then turned to Ginny and hugged her as well. "And it's good to see you're all here together. Can I assume you're married now?" She was addressed her question to Harry and Ginny, as she had been present at Ron and Hermione's wedding. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Seven years now," she said. "What about you?"  
  
"Engaged," she said. "The wedding is next January."  
  
"Congratulations," said Hermione, and she looked at the hand Parvati held out for them to see her engagement ring. "Anyone we know?"  
  
"Oh no," said Parvati. "No one from Hogwarts, if that's what you mean. I met him in America. He's a wizard though. He attended a wizarding school over there, Salem Academy. You know it?"  
  
"I've read about it," said Hermione.  
  
Parvati smiled, "Of course," she said. "Always reading." She smiled again, and gestured to her sister. "But the best news is that I'm an auntie now!"  
  
"Oh," said Ginny. "Did you have a baby, Padma?"  
  
This time it was Padma's turn to smile, "Yes. His name is David, and he's only two months old now."  
  
"Padma's husband didn't even come along because she didn't want to leave Davey with a baby-sitter."  
  
"Well, I understand that. Our kids are with Ron's mum, and I trust her with all my heart, but it still feels weird," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh! You have children? Can I see pictures?" Parvati asked. Hermione nodded, and nudged Ron, who took out his wallet, where he had recent pictures of Emma and Olivia. Harry prepared for Parvati's next question by taking out his own pictures of James and Lily. Parvati gushed over the four children, and then urged Padma to show off her own pictures of her children.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Parvati asked. "I mean, as far as work goes?"  
  
"I've been a Healer at St. Mungo's for the past six years," said Ron.  
  
"And Ginny and I run our own practice, actually," said Hermione. "We're Mind Readers."  
  
"Wow," said Parvati. "Maybe I'll come in to see you sometime. I could always do with an analysis of the crazy thoughts in my head." Ginny and Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'm dying to hear more about it," said Parvati. "But I want to say hello to Seamus and Dean. Stay right here and I'll come back!"  
  
Parvati, pulling Padma along, walked across the room. Ginny and Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron. "We're going to have A LOT of the same conversation tonight, aren't we?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron put his arm around Hermione. "Of course," said Ron. "That's what these reunions are all about." He smiled. "Want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure," said Hermione.  
  
"Come on, Harry," said Ron, and he and Harry headed off in the direction of the bar that had been set up in the Great Hall. When they returned, they saw Professor McGonagall standing at the staff table, gesturing the room to be quiet.  
  
"I know Professor Dumbledore usually makes the announcements," she said. "But I just wanted to extend my wishes and welcome to all of you. I can see that almost the entire class is present, and I am glad. So, please, enjoy the night!" The crowd in the room applauded, and then Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked around to seek more people they could catch up with. 


	4. Mind Reading

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Four: Mind Reading  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny stood talking to Lavender Brown. Parvati seemed to have forgotten her promise to return and was still across the room with Seamus and Dean. The friends learned that Lavender was working as a Unicorn Breeder, keeping the animals safe and sound until they were released into the wild. "We're here a lot actually," she said. "A lot of the animals we take care of are brought to the Forbidden Forest." Hermione nodded, interested. "How is your work going?"  
  
"Great," said Hermione. "We have an office in London, right near the Ministry of Magic, which works out well."  
  
"And Ginny did her apprenticeship with you, is that right?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny. "Once I finished at Hogwarts, I started taking classes at St. Mungo's, and they allowed me to work with Hermione, even though she had just finished her own apprenticeship."  
  
"That's nice," said Lavender. "I'd love to hear more about it."  
  
"Right now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure," said Lavender. "We've got all night."  
  
"Okay," said Ginny, "Well, like I said, it all started when I finished here at Hogwarts.."  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny Weasley was excited. Today she was going to attend her first class in St. Mungo's Mind Reader Training Program. She was also going to spend the rest of the day after class shadowing Hermione, who was currently working in St. Mungo's until she could set up a practice of her own. Ginny had just passed the apparition test, and with license in hand she apparated to work with five minutes to spare before her class started. When she arrived outside the classroom, she was surprised to see Hermione standing outside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to wish you luck," said Hermione, "and to tell you that I will be in the Pensieve Room when your class is over. Meet me there and we'll have lunch and then get to work for the rest of the day."  
  
"Sure thing," said Ginny. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Me too," said Hermione. "And I have big news. I can't wait to tell you during lunch."  
  
"Great," said Ginny.  
  
"You'd better get in there," said Hermione. "Don't want to be late on your first day!"  
  
Ginny smiled and headed into the classroom, turning and waving at Hermione before taking a seat in the center of the room. Hermione watched the classroom for a moment, seeing her old teacher, the woman she had spent her own apprenticeship with, and then headed down the hallway for the Pensieve Room.  
  
* * *  
  
"I will see you all tomorrow," said Francine Donovon, the teacher of Ginny's class, "and until then, enjoy your day of shadowing." With a smile she turned to her desk and began to pack her bags. Ginny did the same, and then left the classroom and headed down the hall to find Hermione.  
  
Hermione was carefully stirring her wand around in a pensieve, peering into it. Ginny knocked lightly on the door, and Hermione gestured for her to enter. "You ready?" Ginny asked when she came in.  
  
"Just about," said Hermione, and she bent her face towards the pensieve again. "I'm just trying to see a pattern here. Someone wants an explanation about why he was teased so much as a child. It's hard though, since memories can vary from person to person."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, people can skew things in their own minds," said Hermione. "So I can't quite be sure that what I'm seeing is the real thing. That's why it's best to get your patients in a state of deep relaxation, or even asleep, because then the thoughts come out closer to how they truly happened. Some people are reluctant to sleep though."  
  
"Afraid you'll steal all their thoughts?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "I suppose so," she said, and sighed. "Well, I'll get back to this later. We should head out. We have a patient coming in at two o'clock and I want you to watch the process."  
  
"Sure," said Ginny. "You want to head down to the lunchroom then?"  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, "though they're never very promising." They headed out the door.  
  
"Ron's not meeting us?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not today," said Hermione. "Though we usually have lunch together. But today he's got an important training session." Ron was also at St. Mungo's, in the second year of his Healer Training.  
  
As they got in the elevator, Ginny spoke again, "So, how's married life?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Wonderful." She and Ron had been married for just under three weeks, and though the honeymoon period was far from over, they had other commitments they needed to attend to.  
  
"You sure make it look good," said Ginny, seeing the smile on Hermione's face. "But, seriously, no complaints at all?"  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "You're brother is kind of messy, but you knew that already. Plus I can just use magic to clean up the apartment."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Really makes it easier, huh?" This time Hermione laughed, and the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped out, immediately bumping into a familiar face.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "I thought you were working all day."  
  
Ron smiled, "I managed to get some time," he said, and he took her hand. "How's your day been?"  
  
"Good," said Hermione.  
  
"Good to hear," said Ron, and he kissed her. When he showed no signs of stopping, Ginny cleared her throat and Ron abruptly pulled away from his wife. "Oh. sorry Gin," he said. "Didn't see you there."  
  
"Come on, you dolt," she said to her brother, and the three of them walked into the lunchroom and enjoyed a quiet meal together before heading back to their various jobs.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello Mr. Freed," said Hermione as she greeted the patient.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," he said. "I'm all ready!"  
  
"Good," said Hermione, and she gestured for Mr. Freed to come into the office. "Now, don't be nervous, but I am going to have an extra person here today."  
  
"Extra person?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, and she presented Ginny. "This is Miss. Virginia Weasley, a good friend and my sister-in-law, and she's my apprentice for the year. She's the one I've told you about. We're going to go into practice together."  
  
"Oh, yes," said Mr. Freed. "It's nice to meet you, Miss. Weasley."  
  
"You too, Mr. Freed," Ginny replied.  
  
"Now, the procedure remains the same," said Hermione. "Except I'm going to explain to Miss. Weasley how things work so you'll be hearing me talk more than I normally do. Also, Miss. Weasley will be doing most of the procedure, under my supervision, of course."  
  
"All right," said Mr. Freed, and he made his way to the couch.  
  
"The sleeping draught this time?" Hermione asked, and Mr. Freed nodded. Hermione turned to Ginny. "Mr. Freed is one of our more daring patients. He allows me to administer a sleeping draught so he is in a sound sleep while we examine his thoughts. You can't administer the draught without written permission from the patient." Ginny nodded, interested. Hermione turned to a small cabinet and pulled out a bottle and poured the liquid contents into a glass and handed it to Mr. Freed.  
  
"Bottoms up!" he said, before dipping his head back and finishing the drink in one gulp. Almost instantly he was on his back on the couch, asleep.  
  
"Now, Ginny," said Hermione. "Mr. Freed has been wondering what has been causing his depression, and was hoping I could help. What I want you to do it extract some of the thoughts he is having, and place them in the pensieve. I'll help you analyze them afterwards."  
  
Ginny nodded, and pulled out her wand. Placing it to Mr. Freed's head, she muttered, "Extracto pensievio," the spell she had learned in class that morning, essential to any Mind Reader. She was still surprised when the long silver strand pulled out of Mr. Freed's temple. She placed it into the pensieve, and saw the face of a woman show herself and then disappear into silver. She repeated the process five more times.  
  
"Six thoughts is usually good," said Hermione. "Let's look at them now, and if we need more we'll get them." Ginny nodded again, already fascinated with her new job.  
  
Ginny looked into the pensieve and stirred. Hermione looked on over her shoulder. "What do you see?"  
  
"I see a lot of confusion," said Ginny. "His thoughts jump around so much it's hard to decipher what's going on." Hermione walked over and looked inside.  
  
"I think that's the problem," said Hermione. "Mr. Freed thoughts are conflicting with each other, causing him to be confused and depressed. What he needs is a thorough mind cleansing."  
  
"Really?" said Ginny. Of all the things that had intrigued her about a career in Mind Reading, mind cleansing was the biggest.  
  
"Looks like it," said Hermione, and she returned to the cabinet. "Okay, Gin, what I need you to do is extract another six thoughts from Mr. Freed's head. We can only do cleansing in 12 strand increments. He'll have to come back next week."  
  
"Won't the thoughts go back to being jumbled up?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not usually," said Hermione. "The mind cleansing potion prevents it. It also allows holes for the later thoughts to fit into evenly. Basically, it's time released."  
  
"Okay," said Ginny, and she turned back to Mr. Freed and extracted new thoughts from his head. Hermione prepared the potion at her table, and then walked to the pensieve and poured the solution in. Ginny watched as the silver liquid swirled and the strands separated and coiled around each other. They stayed that way, and then uncoiled and mixed again. The process repeated.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione. "Now all you have to do is return the thoughts to Mr. Freed."  
  
"Sure thing," said Ginny, and she began the process while Hermione cleaned up the glass and sleeping draught, along with the mind cleansing potion. "Do we wake him up?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "This is where Muggle devices come in handy." She pulled an alarm clock off a shelf and caused it to go off, jolting Mr. Freed out of sleep.  
  
"Everything go okay?" he asked.  
  
"Just great," said Hermione, and she told him what had happened during his session. "So I'll want to see you next week at this time."  
  
"Of course," said Mr. Freed, and he stood up. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, Miss. Weasley. I feel better already."  
  
"Good to hear," said Hermione, and she and Ginny said good-bye to Mr. Freed, and he left.  
  
"That was great!" said Ginny when the door shut behind him. "It's so interesting! I can't wait for the next patient." Hermione smiled. Her reaction had been very similar to Ginny's the year before when she had worked with her first patient.  
  
As the afternoon wore on, they got more and more excited, and though it was only Ginny's first day on the job, they both knew that soon enough her apprenticeship would be over and they would be able to start their own practice.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, it sounds fascinating," said Lavender. "Maybe I should come in some time. Bet I could use a mind cleansing."  
  
"If you'd like," said Hermione. "We could check it out. Free of charge."  
  
"Wow, thanks!" said Lavender. "That would be great."  
  
"Just call for an appointment," said Hermione, and she conjured up the address of the fireplace in the lobby of their office. "We'd love to see you there."  
  
"I can't wait," said Lavender. "So, tell me more. Anything else interesting happen since we graduated?"  
  
"Tons," said Ginny.  
  
"I'm all ears," said Lavender.  
  
"You really want to hear all about us?" Hermione asked. "What about you?"  
  
"Okay, here's me in a nutshell: I work," said Lavender. "I spend so much time with the unicorns; I hardly know what it's like being with people. So, please, tell me something that does not include unicorns!"  
  
The friends smiled. "Well," Harry ventured. "There was the first Christmas after Ginny graduated."  
  
Ginny laughed, remembering, "When Hermione and Ron had Christmas at their house!"  
  
Hermione groaned, "Don't remind me!"  
  
"Aw, come on Hermione, it wasn't that bad!" said Ron.  
  
Lavender's interest was peaked. "Now you have to tell me!"  
  
"Okay," said Hermione. "It was our first Christmas as a married couple...." 


	5. Christmas at the Weasleys

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Five: Christmas at the Weasleys  
  
Ron and Hermione were in the living room of their flat, after having dragged a 7-foot Christmas tree up the stairs. So far they had managed to leave a massive trail of pine needles in their path. "We'll clean them up later," Hermione said as Ron looked at the mess. "Right now, let's get this tree up."  
  
Ron smiled and pulled out his wand. "Allow me," he said, and pointed his wand at the tree and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The tree rose in the air and Ron guided it to the stand Hermione had set up. He guided it in and then Hermione made sure it would stay once he removed the charm.  
  
"It needs water," she said. "I'll be right back." Ron stayed a moment, and looked inside a box, took something from it and then he followed her into the kitchen and watched her as she pulled a pitcher from the cupboard and then went to the sink. As she was filling it with water, he walked up behind her and hugged her.  
  
"Look what I found," he said, and he held his acquired item high over Hermione's head. She looked up and let out a giggle when she saw that it was mistletoe. Ron smiled. "I guess that means I have to kiss you."  
  
"I guess," said Hermione, playing along.  
  
"Well, then, can't keep a girl waiting," Ron said, and he turned her around and kissed her slowly, with determination. Hermione kissed him back, and they didn't pull apart until Hermione realized the pitcher was overflowing with water. Still, Ron continued to kiss her, and reached behind her to turn off the water.  
  
Hermione was the one to break the kiss, and Ron was almost certain that the moment was over, but all Hermione said was, "Why don't we move this to the bedroom?" He smiled, and picked her up and carried her into the other room.  
  
* * *  
  
When they emerged an hour and a half later, they returned to their task of getting the Christmas tree ready. "I'm so happy that your mum agreed to have Christmas here with us this year," said Hermione. "I can't wait."  
  
"You're really sure you want my whole family - and Harry - here for Christmas?" Ron asked her in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "Why? Afraid I won't be able to do it?"  
  
"No, not at all!" Ron said quickly. "Believe me, Hermione, I know you can do anything you want, but it's just Christmas with the Weasleys can be kind of crazy."  
  
"For one thing," Hermione started, "I've been present at your mum's for Christmas before when everyone was there. Another thing, I'm a Weasley now, and I would like to spend time with my family. OUR family."  
  
Ron smiled at her, and looked around at their small living room. "This place is kind of tiny though," he said. "How are we going to make everyone fit?"  
  
"We'll manage," said Hermione. "We'll keep the bedroom door open."  
  
"I don't want people in there!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't want my parents near our bed."  
  
Hermione laughed at him. "Don't be silly," said Hermione. "We're not going to be IN the bed so what difference does it make? Besides, we ARE married. They know we sleep in the same bed."  
  
"Still," said Ron.  
  
"Don't fuss about it," said Hermione. "Fact is, we need the room, so people are going to be in there."  
  
"Fine," said Ron, "but I have to say that I am not happy about it."  
  
"I know you're not," said Hermione, and she smiled mischievously. "All the more reason to do it." Ron fought to keep a smile off his face as he started to tickle Hermione, and soon her laughter was filling the air.  
  
* * *  
  
"Happy Christmas!" came a voice from outside the door. Hermione went to open it and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the other side of it.  
  
"Molly! Arthur!" she exclaimed, and she hugged each of them.  
  
"Hello, Hermione dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she walked into the apartment. "Good to see you." She hugged her again. "Now, where's that son of mine? He should help his father with the presents!"  
  
"Presents?" came Ron's voice. "Can't say no to presents!" He was suddenly embraced by his mother. "Hello, mum! Happy Christmas! Happy Christmas, dad!"  
  
"Happy Christmas, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, and he gestured at the bag he was holding. Ron moved to help him bring it in and brought it over to the Christmas tree. Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room.  
  
"Oh, doesn't this look lovely," she said, and Hermione beamed. "And you've used the decorations I sent!" Just before Christmas, Ron and Hermione received a package filled with homemade decorations.  
  
"I love them," said Hermione. "You'll have to teach me how to make them."  
  
"Certainly," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, Hermione, what do you need help with?"  
  
"No, no, no," said Hermione. "You are going to sit down, and relax and enjoy Christmas. I'll take care of everything."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked surprised. "Well, well, this is a nice change," she said with a smile, and she took a seat on the couch with her husband. "Percy, Penelope and Phil should be here any time. We have so many things to give to Phil!"  
  
Phillip Weasley was just over a year old, and he was clearly the first grandchild in the family, being spoiled by everyone around him. Hermione could see the many of the presents in the large pile had his name on them.  
  
"And what are we?" came a voice, and Fred appeared, followed quickly by Angelina. Mrs. Weasley stood immediately.  
  
"Fred! Angelina! I'm so glad you made it!"  
  
"Well, I'll have you know I cut a VERY nice honeymoon short to be here with everyone," Fred said with a smile.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Angelina exclaimed, with a playful punch to his arm. "You know we got back two days ago!" Fred and Angelina had married at the beginning of the month, making Mrs. Weasley so pleased to have three of her sons married.  
  
"And can I expect any more grandchildren soon?" she asked.  
  
"Mom!" Fred exclaimed. "We've been married three weeks!"  
  
"Well what about you, Ronnie?" she asked. Ron blushed and looked positively horrified at the thought. Hermione saw the look on his face and cut in.  
  
"Well, Molly, it's not really something we've talked about," she said. "I'm sure we'd both like to have children someday, but right now we're quite busy with new jobs and other such things." Mrs. Weasley seemed disappointed, but a knock at the door signaled the arrival of her existing grandchild and she was delighted to occupy herself with him.  
  
Hermione pulled Ron into the kitchen with her, and checked on everything she was making for dinner. Ron noticed immediately that her demeanor had changed, and he quickly asked her about it.  
  
"I was just thinking, about what your mum said," she said.  
  
"About grandchildren?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "It's just, the look on your face. It worried me."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "Because you looked pretty horrific when your mum mentioned having children."  
  
"So?" Ron asked.  
  
"And I was just wondering if maybe you DIDN'T want to," Hermione finished.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "Are you trying to tell me something? Are you-?"  
  
"No, no, no!" Hermione exclaimed quickly. "That's not what I meant. I'm not pregnant, Ron. But someday I would like to be."  
  
"Is that what's bothering you?" he asked, and he sighed. "I didn't think we'd have this conversation so soon." Hermione looked worried. "Hermione, I want to have children someday. I always thought that, since I came from such a big family. I guess I just didn't realize that it could actually happen now, and it was kind of scary. It's weird to picture myself as a father. And I know I'm not quite ready yet, but in a year or two, maybe."  
  
Hermione relaxed, and smiled. "I'm so glad you said that," she said. "Because I realized we never talked about it, and I want to have kids someday too. And not right now, either. I agree with you. Like I said to your mum, we're both way too busy right now, and we're so young. We have plenty of time for that."  
  
"Okay," said Ron, and he hugged her. Suddenly, a high pitched noise filled the kitchen. Hermione looked up and saw the smoke alarm blinking. Ron grabbed a broomstick and started to swat at it while Hermione ran to the stove and turned off the things that were smoking.  
  
"Bloody muggle contraption!" Ron exclaimed as other members of the family came running into the room. Mr. Weasley immediately joined Ron at the smoke alarm, learning about how it worked, while Mrs. Weasley rushed to Hermione.  
  
"Oh dear," she said when she saw the burnt food.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Hermione exclaimed. "Everything was going so well!"  
  
"Hermione, don't worry," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'll just apparate over to Diagon Alley and get some things."  
  
Hermione seemed on the verge of tears. "But I wanted everything to go well," she said. Mrs. Weasley hugged her.  
  
"It's your first time in charge on Christmas," said Mrs. Weasley. "Mine was a disaster. Arthur dropped the roast into my mother's lap." This forced Hermione to laugh. "Now, don't worry. Come on, you and I will go pick up a few things."  
  
"All right," said Hermione, and she and Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen to get their cloaks. "Ron! We'll be back soon!" She and Mrs. Weasley disapparated.  
  
* * *  
  
When Hermione and Mrs. Weasley appeared back in the living room of the flat, it appeared that all hell had broken loose. Presents were ripped open and wrapping paper was strewn across the floor. Penelope was chasing Phillip around the room. Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny and the rest of the family had arrived and were stifling laughter as Percy yelled at Fred and George.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Mrs. Weasley demanded.  
  
Percy turned to his mother and shouted, gesturing to Fred and George, "These two dolts gave Phillip a Hyper-Active Humdrum! He's been off the wall for the last forty-five minutes!"  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! A ONE YEAR OLD IS HYPER-ACTIVE ENOUGH WITHOUT SOME HEXED CANDY TO MAKE IT WORSE!"  
  
Fred stifled a laugh, "Really, mum, we didn't know it would make him THIS crazy."  
  
"I LONG FOR THE DAY YOU TWO HAVE YOUR OWN CHILDREN AND YOU CAN SEE HOW CRAZY THEY MAKE YOU!"  
  
This time George stepped in, "Well, really, mum, he was just going to rip open the presents anyway."  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Her voice was lower, but she was clearly still furious. "He's opened EVERYONE'S presents! He was only supposed to open his own. Now I have to go through all of these!"  
  
"It's okay, mum," Ginny stepped in. "We've sorted them out somewhat. Thanks for the skirt."  
  
"You're welcome, Ginny dear," said Mrs. Weasley, showing her softer side for her daughter.  
  
"Where did Hermione go?" Ron asked.  
  
"Bedroom, I think," said Harry. "She looked mad."  
  
"Better go see what's wrong," he said, and he headed for the bedroom. When he got there, he saw Hermione lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He closed the door and stood next to the bed, casting a shadow over her.  
  
"Hi," was all she said.  
  
"Hi," he said back.  
  
"It's a disaster. You were right," she said.  
  
"Aw, Hermione," Ron said. "It's fine. So Phil's a little off the wall. When is he not? So the food got a little messed up. It happens."  
  
"But it happened to ME. On our first Christmas together."  
  
Ron sat down. "But, Hermione, listen." He gestured to the closed door. Hermione sat up, leaning on her elbows. She listened to the voices in the other room, and heard laughter.  
  
"What?" she asked, not seeing Ron's point.  
  
"They're LAUGHING," Ron pointed out. "They're having a good time, despite the problems."  
  
"I guess," Hermione said, but she was still skeptical.  
  
"Come on, love," he said. "I won't have a good time if you mope in here all night."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Really," Ron repeated. "Now come on. You need to finish making dinner and you haven't even said hello to Harry and Ginny yet."  
  
"All right," said Hermione, now with a full smile. "Let's enjoy Christmas." They headed out of the bedroom and rejoined the crowd of laughing people. 


	6. Anniversaries

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Six: Anniversaries  
  
When Hermione finished the story, Ginny's eyes were twinkling with laughter remembering the day, and Lavender was hysterical. "I can't believe those two!" she exclaimed, referring to Fred and George.  
  
"Well, it made for an interesting night," said Hermione.  
  
"Especially when Phil threw up the Hyper-Active Humdrum from running around so much," Ron piped in.  
  
"At the dinner table, I might mention," added Harry.  
  
"So, what happened after Christmas?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Not a lot," said Hermione. "We returned to work, got back to the monotony of everyday life."  
  
"Surely you celebrated birthdays?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Sure," said Hermione. "But no big celebrations. I suppose the biggest one was when Ron and I celebrated our one year wedding anniversary."  
  
* * *  
  
The day before their anniversary, Hermione arrived home from work, put down her things and plopped onto the couch. She knew Ron wasn't home yet. He had sent her a bouquet of flowers, and an owl telling her that training was going to run late, and not to wait up for him. This had been happening a lot lately, though sometimes it was Hermione who was working late and Ron who stayed home alone. Usually they called either Harry or Ginny or both to keep them company for the evening, but this time Hermione wanted to be alone.  
  
She was thinking about the next day, and looking forward to it. She and Ron had already told the people around them that they would NOT be working. At first she had been reluctant to do that to the people who were going to seek her help, but she found that when she explained the situation to her patients they were more than happy to oblige and told her to enjoy her anniversary.  
  
Hermione sighed as she laid her head back and propped her feat up on the couch. She used to her wand to make the television remote come to her and she flipped on the t.v. and settled in to watch. She felt her eyes grow heavy, and soon they closed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione? Hermione, wake up," came Ron's voice. Hermione sighed again and turned, waking up.  
  
"Hi love," she said when she saw his smiling face. "What time is it?"  
  
He ignored her question and produced a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "Happy Anniversary," he said, and he kissed her.  
  
"It's not our anniversary yet," said Hermione, with a smile.  
  
"Yes it is," said Ron and he showed her his watch. "12:02 a.m."  
  
Hermione sat up. "It's 12:01 a.m? How long was I sleeping?"  
  
"I don't know," said Ron. "I just got home myself. But I stopped home to get you these flowers."  
  
"Thank you, they're beautiful," said Hermione. "Accio vase!" She used her wand to summon a vase from the kitchen, and Ron put the flowers in. "Remember to put water in later," Hermione reminded him.  
  
Ron nodded and sat next to her on the couch and took her hand. His fingers went to her left ring finger, and he played with her engagement ring and wedding ring. "I can't believe it's been a year already."  
  
"Neither can I," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Are you happy?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him, and was surprised to see that Ron actually looked worried. "Yes, Ron," she said, so genuinely she could see Ron's shoulders relax. She hugged him, and then kissed him. "I'm very happy."  
  
"Good," said Ron. "Because you make me happier than anything else in the world, so I wanted to make sure you felt the same."  
  
"Everyday," said Hermione.  
  
"Happy Anniversary," said Ron.  
  
"Happy Anniversary."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Ron had stayed up late that night, so it was well into the morning when Ron rolled out of bed the next day. He thanked himself for taking the day off of training, and the action was repeated when Hermione appeared, hovering a tray in front of her, holding breakfast for both of them. He could spell bacon and eggs before he saw what was on the tray, which Hermione set right in front of him.  
  
"You didn't have to do this," he said, with a smile - even though he took a piece of toast and bit into it hungrily.  
  
"And you didn't have to bring me flowers last night," said Hermione.  
  
"But I wanted to," said Ron.  
  
"Exactly," said Hermione, "and I wanted to make you breakfast."  
  
"Thank you," Ron said, happily eating the rest of his food. Hermione grabbed her own plate and joined him, and they boy enjoyed what was left of the quiet morning before getting dressed and planning to spend the day out.  
  
They ended up in Diagon Alley, holding hands and walking through the streets like they were little kids. Even though it was their anniversary, they didn't want to spend money when they were trying to save for a house, and they decided that being together and doing fun, free things they would enjoy the day. In fact, Ron was just starting to wonder when some certain little fun, free things would begin when Hermione leaned over and kissed him, deeply.  
  
"I'm ready to go home," she said, matter-of-factly. "Are you?"  
  
"Yes," was all Ron said, and they disapparated back to their flat. They were not prepared for what they found there.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked at their living room. Someone had lit about a hundred candles, and it was only their glow that lit the room. "Ron? Did you do this?"  
  
"How could I?" Ron asked, as surprised as she was. "I was with you all day."  
  
Hermione walked towards the small table where they ate their meals. It was set for two, and there was a covered tray which Hermione assumed was filled with food. In the center were more candles, and leaning on one was a white notecard. "Oh," said Hermione. "Here's a letter."  
  
Ron came over and looked over Hermione's shoulder as she read the note. "Dear Hermione (and Ron, I suppose). I wanted to thank you for being a great teacher this past year. I know you wanted to save money, but you deserved more for your anniversary than just a day trip to Diagon Alley. Mum helped me make all this food (believe me, I am not a gourmet!) so I hope you will enjoy it. And to both Hermione and Ron, I wish you a VERY, VERY Happy Anniversary. Here's to many more to come! Love from, Ginny (and Molly, and even a little bit from Harry because he helped me set this all up!)."  
  
"That's nice of her," said Ron.  
  
"It's wonderful," said Hermione. "I will really have to thank her."  
  
"So, what do you suppose they sent us to eat?" Ron asked, and his stomach growled. Hermione smiled at him knowingly and then giggled.  
  
"Why don't we find out," she said, and she reached for the cover of the tray and pulled it off. They found a large Shepard's pie and a chocolate cake.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for," Ron said as he looked longingly at the food. "Let's eat!" Hermione laughed again, and they sat down and dug into the food.  
  
* * *  
  
"You know what I never told you about that day?" Ginny asked when Hermione finished telling the story.  
  
"What?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Mum wanted to have a surprise party for you! She was planning on being there when you and Ron got home from Diagon Alley! I convinced her not to!"  
  
"Can you imagine?" Lavender's voice piped in. "It's your wedding anniversary and your in-laws show up!"  
  
Hermione blushed, "Well, not that they wouldn't have been welcome," she said. "But I did prefer what actually happened."  
  
"And so did I," said Ron, "considering what happened after dinner!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, and she blushed a very deep shade of red as Ginny, Ron, Harry and Lavender laughed. 


	7. Proposals and Weddings

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Seven: Proposals and Weddings  
  
Lavender turned her attention to Harry and Ginny. "So, where do you guys come in in all of this? When did you get married?"  
  
"Not until the next April," said Ginny. "So it would have been the same year that Ron and Hermione celebrated their TWO year wedding anniversary."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Lavender. "How did he propose? Was it romantic?"  
  
"Well..," Ginny began. "Sort of."  
  
* * *  
  
On the last day of Ginny's apprenticeship, Harry met her at work for a quick lunch. "Sorry I have to rush out of here," he said, "but I want to take you out tonight, so will you meet me at my flat?"  
  
"And we can celebrate your birthday a little early," Ginny added, with a smile.  
  
"Sure thing," said Harry, but he had other plans in mind, and he was pretty sure that Ginny would forget all about his birthday once she heard about them. He kissed her, and rushed out. "Love you!" he called.  
  
"Love you too!" Ginny called back.  
  
"Big plans for tonight?" came Ron's voice from behind her. Ginny turned to see Ron and Hermione, clearly heading for lunch.  
  
"We're going to celebrate the end of my apprenticeship," said Ginny, "and the beginning of our practice, I suppose." An idea struck Ginny. "Why don't you two come along? After all, celebrating the practice is for me AND Hermione."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, asking her the question with his eyes. Hermione was the one who answered Ginny, "It sounds really nice," she said. "What time, do you think?"  
  
"Harry didn't say," said Ginny. "But I would imagine seven o'clock, and if something changes I'll let you know."  
  
"Sounds great," said Ron. "Want to join us now?"  
  
"Oh no," said Ginny. "You two have lunch alone. I have some things I want to take care of."  
  
"See you tonight then!" Hermione called out as Ginny started to leave. She turned and nodded, and with a wave was out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
That night at seven o'clock, Ginny, Ron and Hermione met in front of Harry's flat. Ginny knocked on the door, and Harry opened it. He was clearly very surprised to see Ron and Hermione there. "Hi everyone!" he said, trying to sound nonchalant. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ginny invited us," said Hermione, immediately sensing his mood. "Is that all right?"  
  
Harry smiled, a little too wide, "Of course it's all right!" he exclaimed. "Come on in, and we'll get going in a little while."  
  
Hermione was reluctant. She could see that this was a bad time, but Harry was waving them in and so she had no choice but to enter the flat. "Sit down, sit down," Harry said, and he pointed them to the living room, even though there was no need as all three of them had been there many times before. "Drinks?"  
  
"Sure," said Ginny. "Just some butterbeer would be nice, if you have it." Old habits died hard, and the four friends still enjoyed butterbeer as their drink of choice.  
  
"Sure thing," said Harry. "Ron, maybe you could help me?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry with an odd expression, but stood anyway, "Okay."  
  
Once in the kitchen, Harry turned on Ron, "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Ginny invited us," he said.  
  
"I need you to leave," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I had a special evening planned with just me and your sister," said Harry.  
  
Ron thought for a moment and then looked disgusted. "Oh, no, mate! I don't want to know about it! We're talking about my sister!"  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Harry exclaimed, frustrated with Ron. He reached into his pocket and produced a small velvet box. He opened it and showed the engagement ring to Ron.  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he realized what Harry was planning to do. When the shock settled a bit, he smiled and said to Harry, "Wow, thanks mate, but really, I'm not interested." He laughed. "Not to mention I've already got myself a wife."  
  
"You prat!" Harry exclaimed. "Anyway, do you think she'll like it?"  
  
"Yes," said Ron simply.  
  
"You answered too fast," said Harry. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing," said Ron. "I just think that Ginny loves you, and she'll like any ring that you give her."  
  
Harry relaxed. "Okay," he said. "But you have to leave. Think of something. Anything. Just get Hermione and leave."  
  
"Fine!" Ron exclaimed in mock annoyance. "If you're going to be rude..."  
  
"Please, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"All right," said Ron. "Just give me a minute. Now you better put that ring away before one of the girls comes in."  
  
"Right!" Harry exclaimed, with a laugh.  
  
Ron headed out of the kitchen, with Harry close behind. He rushed over to Hermione. "We have to go," he said quickly. "I just remembered something I needed to do at home."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.  
  
"A PROPOSAL I have to do for training," said Ron, stressing the key word so Hermione would get the hint.  
  
Hermione registered his statement, "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Right! I remember you telling me about that! Yes, we'd better go, so he's not up all night. Thank you for inviting us, Gin. We'll do this again soon."  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Ginny asked. Now she was the suspicious one.  
  
"Yes," said Ron. "It's a very important proposal." He grabbed Hermione's hand and started dragging her out of the apartment.  
  
"Have fun!" Hermione managed to call out before Ron shut the door, enclosing the two couples in separate places. Ginny turned to Harry.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Harry. "Ron remembered something he had to do when we were getting the drinks."  
  
"And he had to bring Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "I guess he wants to spend time with her."  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked. "That's not true, is it? Ron's having some weird proposal."  
  
Harry sighed, defeated. "No, it's not true."  
  
"Then why did they leave?" she asked.  
  
"Because I have a proposal," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, why did you say we were going out then?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "Did you forget you had work to do?"  
  
Harry laughed and walked closer to her. He smiled. "No, Gin. Not that kind of proposal." Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Harry placed a finger on her lips to signal her not to talk. He quickly knelt down on one knee and looked up for her. "I meant this kind of proposal."  
  
Ginny suddenly felt nervous as she watched Harry extract the box from his pocket and open it. She smiled when she saw her engagement ring, eager to take it from him, but she waiting until he said the words she had been waiting to hear. "I don't have a lot of words to say about this," Harry began. "I mean, I'm not very good at romantic talk. But I love you, Ginny, and that's the important thing, and I know that I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"  
  
"YES!" Ginny exclaimed ecstatically, and she knelt down quickly and hugged him. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply before pulling away and slipping the ring on her finger. Ginny laughed. "I can't wait to tell my mum!"  
  
* * *  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been thrilled when they found out Harry and Ginny were getting married. "Oh, you're going to be a real member of the family now dear," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry. "Not that you weren't before, but now it's official!" She hugged him so hard he thought he would suffocate, but she let go just in time, and moved on to Ginny. "And I can hardly believe my little girl is getting married! And before her oldest brothers too!" She then hugged Ginny the same way she hugged Harry.  
  
The wedding plans were started immediately, and Harry and Ginny were married in April, in the backyard of the Burrow. The evening was beautiful, and Ginny looked beautiful in her white gown. Hermione fondly remembered her own wedding, as did Angelina, Penelope and Mrs. Weasley, as they watched Harry and Ginny say their vows. When the ceremony came to an end, the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter headed off for a honeymoon in Greece.  
  
* * *  
  
Lavender sighed when Ginny finished telling her story. "Oh, I just love weddings," she said. "Can't wait until my own."  
  
"Savor it," said Hermione. "The day goes so fast. I hardly remember being at my own wedding."  
  
"Me neither," said Ginny.  
  
Lavender smiled. "I'll take your advice." She shifted her eyes to the doorway. "Oh! There's Parvati! I've so much to tell her. I hope you'll excuse me?"  
  
"Of course," said Hermione.  
  
"It was so nice talking to you again," said Lavender. "I'm sure I'll see you again before the evening is over."  
  
"I'm sure," said Hermione. "Have fun!"  
  
"You too!" Lavender called out as she headed off in the direction of Parvati.  
  
"Tired of telling your whole life story yet?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Not really," said Hermione. "I could recap good things all night."  
  
"Me too," said Ginny. "But I can't stand here all night, so let's move around. Look, there's Professor McGonagall. Let's go say hello!"  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry agreed and they headed off in the direction of their former professor and head of house. 


	8. Ron Weasley, Healer

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling. (And thank you for "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," which helped me work out Ron's first day on the job!)  
  
Chapter Eight: Ron Weasley, Healer  
  
"Well, if it isn't my favorite students," said Professor McGonagall with a smile, something the friends noticed was much more common when she wasn't trying to keep up her teacher persona. She even went so far as to hug each one of the friends.  
  
"It's nice to see you, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.  
  
"Please, Ms. Granger - sorry, Mrs. Weasley - call me Minerva. We are not in the classroom, after all," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"All right then, Minerva," said Hermione, the name sounding strange coming from her. "And you shouldn't worry about formalities either. Call me Hermione."  
  
"I trust all is well with all of you," Professor McGonagall said. She stated it as a fact and not a question.  
  
"Everything is excellent," said Ginny.  
  
"That's wonderful to hear," said Professor McGonagall. "I have heard so many wonderful success stories, and I'm sure yours top the list. Mr. Weasley, I was so pleased to hear you completed your training program."  
  
"Thank you, Prof - I mean, Minerva," said Ron. "I was happy too. No more training!"  
  
"But plenty of work!" Professor McGonagall added.  
  
"Plenty of work," Ron repeated.  
  
* * *  
  
Two months after Harry and Ginny's wedding (and just after Ron and Hermione's 2 year wedding anniversary), Ron completed his Healer Training Program. Hermione attended his graduation with the rest of the family, and cheered the loudest when Ron's name was called, and a badge was produced in mid-air and placed on Ron's robes. Later, Hermione would see that it said, "Ronald Weasley, Healer" and she found out that he was to wear it on his medi-robes everyday.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," she said that night as she held the badge in her hands and turned it over and over.  
  
"I'm proud of me too," Ron said smugly, causing Hermione to playfully scoff and tickle him.  
  
"Well, there's nothing wrong with being proud of yourself," said Hermione. "You worked hard for this."  
  
"Technically it's not over," said Ron. "I need to be under strict observation for a year."  
  
"But you'll be at St. Mungo's, and you know the building so well already," said Hermione. "You'll be just fine. I know it."  
  
"You know what was weird though?" Ron said suddenly. Hermione looked at him. He was looking up at the ceiling. "Seeing Peter born."  
  
"I know," said Hermione. "Delivering the baby of someone in your family must be weird. That's why I don't Mind Read relatives."  
  
"I was only there for the experience," said Ron. "Mostly I'm going to work with Creature Induced Injuries, but the Training wanted me to see a little of everything."  
  
"And you never know when those skills might come in handy," said Hermione. "And wasn't it nice to be there when your nephew came into the world?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. Percy and Penelope, one month earlier, were blessed with their second child, Peter. Little Phillip was almost three. "I was one of the first family members to hold him. He looked mad."  
  
"Well, sometimes newborns look a little shell-shocked, I think," said Hermione. "Anyway, he's perked up since then." She thought of little Peter, and how at just a month old he was smiling at everyone in the family, but mostly at his big brother. Hermione now smiled at Ron. "You'll have a good day tomorrow, I think. You get to be the healer." This caused Ron to beam, and he fell asleep dreaming of the next day.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke Ron up early, to ensure that he was not late on his first official day of work. She left with him, and they parted at the hospital. Hermione and Ginny had not yet been able to open their own practice, but they were in the midst of a grant proposal that would give them the funding they needed. "Love you," Hermione said and she kissed him before heading down the hall.  
  
Ron went to the changing room and put on his medi-robes, then stepped out of the room to receive his first assignment. He was immediately whisked away by the doctor in charge. "Weasley! We've got a doxy bite in room two twenty eight!"  
  
Ron hurried down the hallway to room 228. Inside, he found a young girl and her mother sitting on one of the beds. The girl was holding her arm painfully. The mother jumped up when she saw Ron. "Oh, it was awful!" she exclaimed. "She didn't know what she was doing! She thought the bloody thing was a nice little fairy." She turned to her daughter. "I've told you time and time again not to play with creatures in the backyard."  
  
"But it was nice!" the girl exclaimed, and then cried out in pain.  
  
"Okay, okay, let me see," said Ron, and he took a look at the girls arm. As he expected, he saw the swollen skin around two small teeth marks. "I have just what you need right here."  
  
He went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle. He poured out a dosage and brought it over to the girl. "This will take the poison away," Ron explained as the girl's mother watched intently. "The doxy venom can do some damage if not taken within five hours though. When did this happen?"  
  
"Only forty minutes ago," the mother assured Ron. "Should I be worried?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Ron. "It's going to be sore for a bit. I can administer a numbing charm, if you wish."  
  
The girl looked at her mother questioningly. "I suppose it would be all right," said the mother. "Are there any risks?"  
  
"None at all," said Ron. "I'll time the spell so that it will wear off within a couple of hours. By then the swelling should have gone down and it won't hurt anymore."  
  
"Okay," said the mother, and Ron quickly numbed the area of the swelling.  
  
"How's that?" he asked the girl, with a smile.  
  
"Fine," she said and she beamed. Ron couldn't help but feel good inside, having helped a small child.  
  
"You were a very good patient," Ron said. "I think I have something you might like." He pulled a spare chocolate frog out of his pocket and handed it to her. The girl smiled and ripped right into it.  
  
"Look! I got Harry Potter!" she exclaimed to her mother.  
  
The mother smiled. "It's one of the four she's missing," she said to Ron. Ron nodded.  
  
"I used to collect them myself," he said. "And I'll have you know, Harry Potter is a close personal friend of mine."  
  
The girl giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right," she said, but she continued to smile.  
  
Ron laughed also. "I just have to have you sign the release papers," he said, and he made them appear. "Read it over. Basically it states how you should care for the wound. Make sure it has a thorough cleaning tonight. The antidote cleans it out very well, but it's always best to clean it again. Also, make sure you come back right away if the swelling should go up, or if she experiences any vomiting."  
  
The mother nodded, "I will do that," she said, and she signed her name on the paper. She turned to her daughter. "Ready to go Chelsea?"  
  
Chelsea hopped off the bed and took her mother's hand and they headed out. At the door Chelsea turned and waved, "Thanks!" she called out.  
  
Ron smiled again, "You're welcome!"  
  
The rest of Ron's day was eventful. He treated a fire crab burn ("Why did they bring a fire crab back from Fiji?" was his question to the other Healers around him), a deep griffin gash ("Just couldn't make friends with it!" the patient exclaimed), and removed a kappa trying to suck the blood from someone's leg. By the time he met Hermione at the end of the day, he was exhausted.  
  
"I just want to go home and do nothing!" he exclaimed.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I think we can arrange that. Come in, I'll make you dinner."  
  
"Sounds good," said Ron, and the two headed home. 


	9. James

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Nine: James  
  
"It sounds like you enjoy your job, Ron," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I do," said Ron. "I like to take the cases with children a lot, because even with injuries or a sickness they always seem to be in a good mood."  
  
"You've just named one of the perks of being a teacher," said Professor McGonagall. She turned to Harry. "And what about you? How are things going?"  
  
"Great," said Harry. "I'll be retiring soon though, and I think it'll disappoint a lot of fans."  
  
"I'm sure it will," said Professor McGonagall. Harry was a seeker for the Chudley Canons and had been for years. "But I'm still surprised you chose to play Quidditch over being an Auror."  
  
"Well," said Harry, "I do still have the Auror training, so maybe when I stop playing Quidditch."  
  
"I'm sure there's a job for you in the Department of Magical Games and Sports," said Ron. "Just think! You could be the next Ludo Bagman!" The friends laughed at the sarcasm in his voice when he said the man's name.  
  
"It seems like only yesterday you wrote to Dumbledore and told him you were selected for the team," said Professor McGonagall. "And if I recall, that was the same time you told Dumbledore that you and Ginny were expecting James."  
  
Harry smiled, "It was a really busy time."  
  
* * *  
  
It was a nice Saturday afternoon in September, but Ginny didn't notice. She sat in her and Harry's flat, waiting for Hermione to arrive. Harry had gone out with Ron, and she was sure they were playing Quidditch somewhere, but she had declined, saying she needed to talk to Hermione. She called her and told her to come over right away, but apparently Hermione decided not to apparate, as she hadn't arrived yet. Ginny was trying to sit still, but she was having trouble and started pacing across the living room. Even though she was expecting Hermione, she still jumped when she heard the knock at the door.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione called. "It's me!"  
  
Ginny rushed to the door and flew it open, and pulled Hermione into the apartment right away. "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised. "What's going on?"  
  
"I have a problem," Ginny stated quickly.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's really big," Ginny stressed.  
  
"What IS it?" Hermione repeated. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, not exactly," Ginny started. "But maybe."  
  
"Gin! Stop! Just tell me what's going on!" Hermione was getting frustrated.  
  
"I think I may be pregnant," Ginny said quickly.  
  
Hermione gasped, "Really? Oh my god, that's so wonderful!" She hugged Ginny tightly, but felt her stiffen. "What's the matter? Don't you think it's wonderful?"  
  
"I don't know," said Ginny, biting a nail.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Harry and I have only been married five months," she said. "I mean, we talked about children, but we didn't expect to have them right away!"  
  
"But, Ginny, if it's something you both want, then why is it a problem?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because we haven't been married long," she repeated. "And because we're so young. I don't know if we're ready. I mean, we don't have THAT much money."  
  
"All good points," said Hermione. "But, you don't know if you're really pregnant or not yet. You need to find out."  
  
"I know," said Ginny. "I'm just scared."  
  
"Well, I'm here, and I'll help you," said Hermione. "Do you know the proper spell?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said, "but I want to do it myself." She went into her bedroom and Hermione sat on the couch and waited until Ginny came back out, a stricken look on her face.  
  
Though she knew the answer, she asked the question anyway, "You are, aren't you?"  
  
Ginny nodded, her face white. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"You're going to have a baby," said Hermione, trying to sound upbeat. Ginny still didn't smile, but sat down in a chair. Hermione leaned forward. "Ginny? Come on. Aren't you the least bit excited? You and Harry are going to be parents. You're going to have a baby."  
  
Ginny kept her head down, but Hermione could see the sides of her mouth twitching up in a small smile. This caused Hermione to smile as well. "Okay," Ginny said, looking up. "I am happy. Now that I know I really am pregnant!"  
  
Both women stood up and hugged again. "I'm so happy for you!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm going to have a baby!" She then seemed to calm down a bit. "Please don't tell Harry yet."  
  
"You have to tell him," said Hermione.  
  
"I know," said Ginny. "And I will. I just want to do it my own way." Hermione agreed, and the two spent the rest of the afternoon trying to decide what the baby would look like.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Ron ended their day at the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry shared the news he had with Ron. "I got a letter yesterday," he began. "From the Canons. They want me to play for them."  
  
"The Chudley Canon wants you?" Ron asked in disbelief. "That's great, mate!"  
  
"I haven't even told Ginny yet," Harry continued. "I thought maybe you would want to know first. Seeing as they are your favorite team. They still are, aren't they?" Ron blushed and nodded. The answer was rather obvious, since he was currently wearing a Chudley Canons shirt.  
  
"When are you going to tell her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Tonight, I think," said Harry. "Don't go telling her first! I'm really excited about this! It's a great opportunity, and I really have missed playing Quidditch. Plus it means a lot more money than I'm making now."  
  
Ron nodded, agreeing with Harry's words. "I won't tell Ginny," he promised. "Anyway, are you ready? I need to head back home."  
  
"I'll come with you," Harry said. "Apparently Ginny left something there the last time we were at your house and she begged me to pick it up for her today."  
  
"Sure thing," said Ron, and they headed into the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron and dissapparated, appearing quickly inside Ron and Hermione's living room. Ron looked around, and called out, "Hermione?" When he received no answer, he turned to Harry. "Guess she's not home. She mentioned she might need to run some errands. So what did you need to get?"  
  
"Ginny's notes from work," Harry said. "Any idea where those might be?"  
  
"No idea," said Ron. "Try the desk." Harry headed over to the desk and searched around, careful not to mess up the piles of paper Hermione had organized very meticulously. He found some parchment with Ginny's handwriting on them and assumed they must be what he was looking for.  
  
"Found 'em!" he said, and he turned around.  
  
"You want to stick around a while?" Ron asked. "I'm sure Hermione will be home soon. We could tell Ginny to come over as well and have dinner."  
  
"Nah," said Harry. "I want to tell Ginny the big news tonight."  
  
Ron nodded, "Right."  
  
"So I'm going to get going," Harry said. "But let's celebrate tomorrow. Come over anytime."  
  
"Sure," said Ron, and he saw Harry out of the apartment (their homes were just eight blocks apart so Harry decided to walk instead of disapparate). Once he was outside, he ran into Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "Glad I ran into you! I have great news!"  
  
Hermione looked surprised that Ginny had already told Harry the news, but she hugged him anyway. "I know!" she exclaimed.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked. Now he was the one who was surprised. "How? Ron told you?"  
  
"No. Ginny told me," she said. "I was with her when she found out about the baby!"  
  
"What baby?"  
  
Hermione gasped, realizing her mistake. "How could I be so stupid!" she hissed to herself.  
  
"What baby Hermione?" Harry asked, this time with more urgency in his voice.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Yours."  
  
"My baby?" Harry asked, confused. "I don't have a ba... Wait a minute. Are you saying that Ginny? Is pregnant?"  
  
"That's what we found out," said Hermione. "I wasn't supposed to tell you."  
  
"Me and Ginny are going to be parents?" Harry asked, and suddenly his own good news seemed silly.  
  
"Looks like it," said Hermione. "I'm sorry I spilled the beans. What were you going to tell me?"  
  
"I got an offer from the Chudley Canons to play as Seeker," Harry said, though the wonder of his announcement seemed have faded. "I was going to take the job, but now, I don't know."  
  
"Does Ginny know about it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I was going to tell her tonight."  
  
"Then I think you'd better get home and talk to Ginny," was Hermione's only advice.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs in the flat, Ron was talking to Ginny through the fireplace. "Hi big brother!" Ginny said when she saw his head appear. "Want to hear some good news?"  
  
"I already did!" said Ron. "And I think it's great!"  
  
"Hermione told you?" Ginny asked, not surprised.  
  
"Hermione? No, she doesn't even know yet. Harry told me," Ron said. "It's great, this offer from the Canons."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ginny asked, causing Ron to jump and hit his head on the brick.  
  
"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Ginny, you scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"Sorry," she said. "It's just, Ron, that's not the big news I had!"  
  
Ron's eyes widened and he realized he ruined Harry's surprise. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't supposed to tell you."  
  
"What are you talking about? Harry got an offer from the Canons?"  
  
"He told me this afternoon," he said. "Got the letter yesterday."  
  
"And he didn't tell me?" Ginny asked, suddenly feeling a little hurt.  
  
"He wanted to tell me," said Ron, "because they're my favorite team. And I've blown the first part of the surprise so I might as well tell you that he's on his way home to tell you now. He wanted to have a real celebration with you."  
  
Ginny's feeling softened. "Oh," she said. "I suppose that's okay, but he's still going to get a stern talking to."  
  
"What was your news?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, and she blushed. Telling Hermione was one thing, but telling her brother was another, especially considering the fact that he knew how babies were made. "It seems as though Harry and I are going to have a baby." Saying the words again made the reality hit her, and suddenly her news seemed bad again, as she realized it would be a bad time for Harry to have a baby around.  
  
Ron smiled and said, "That's great!"  
  
"I don't know," said Ginny. "It seems like a bad time. Especially now that Harry's gotten this offer. I don't want him to give it up."  
  
"You'd better talk to him," said Ron. "I can't fix it. He should be home soon, and you can talk then."  
  
"I think I hear him now," said Ginny as she heard a set of keys in the door. "See you later Ron!" Ron's head disappeared from the fireplace and Ginny stood next to it and watched Harry walk into the apartment.  
  
She walked over to him and hugged him, tight. "Hi," she said. "I missed you today."  
  
"Missed you too," Harry said, and he was smiling. He seemed to be looking at her in a strange way as well.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked, uncomfortable under his gaze.  
  
"I know," Harry said.  
  
"Know what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"About the baby. Our baby."  
  
Ginny gasped, "How do you know?"  
  
"Hermione accidentally told me," Harry said. "Don't get mad at her! Ginny, I can't believe it! We're actually going to have a child. That's part of both of us?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Yes, Harry. I am pregnant."  
  
Harry smiled and picked Ginny up and twirled her around the room. He stopped suddenly and looked at her, concerned, "You're not getting sick yet, are you?"  
  
"No," said Ginny, "but I might if you do that again."  
  
"Sorry," Harry said, and he looked at Ginny for a moment before suddenly kissing her. "Ginny, I can't even tell you how happy I am!"  
  
"Are you really?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course," said Harry. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Because I know your news too," said Ginny. "I know you got an offer from the Canons."  
  
This time it was Harry who was surprised, but all he said was, "Ron?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny, "but he didn't mean to tell me either."  
  
"So..." said Harry.  
  
"So," said Ginny, "I want to know what you think about it."  
  
"I think it's a great opportunity," Harry said honestly. "But I'm going to turn it down."  
  
"What?!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why?"  
  
"Because we're going to have a baby. That is so much better, and so much more important than this opportunity," said Harry. "I want to be here for you and the baby. If I'm on a team, I'm going to be traveling and playing late games and I'm going to have a very unpredictable schedule."  
  
"Harry, listen to yourself!" Ginny exclaimed. "You love Quidditch, and you and I both know that you want to do this. Don't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah," said Harry, "But-"  
  
"No buts, Harry," Ginny said. "There's no reason why you can't play Quidditch and be a father at the same time. You know the Quidditch season doesn't last all year, and until the baby is old enough to go to school we can come along with you when you travel sometimes. Besides, if you play for the Canons, we'll have enough money to get a bigger house for ourselves, and actually have room for this baby."  
  
"True," said Harry. "Are you sure about this Ginny?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
* * *  
  
In June, Ron and Hermione sat in the waiting are of St. Mungo's, watching the doors to the maternity ward for any sign of Harry. He had called that morning, informing them that they were headed for the hospital: the baby was on the way! Even though they left the flat right away, they were still the latest ones to get there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted them when they showed up - with the now frequent question of when they would have their own baby. Fred and Angelina were there, and they were expecting their own baby in September. Also joining them were George and Katie, who had married in February.  
  
At three o'clock, Harry emerged from the doors and the entire family was immediately on their feet. "Well?" Mrs. Weasley asked before Harry even had a chance to speak.  
  
Suddenly, he was beaming. "It's a boy!" he exclaimed. "He was born at 2:30, weighing 7 pounds, 12 ounces." Mrs. Weasley caught Harry in one of her "cut-your-breathing-off" embraces.  
  
"Congratulations mate!" Ron exclaimed, and he and Harry shook hands before turning the gesture into a hug. Ron moved aside so that Hermione could also hug her friend.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," she said before she let go. "For both of you."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry. He turned to the crowd. "Do you want to meet him?"  
  
"Yes!" came the chorus of voices. Harry gestured in the direction of Ginny's room, and they followed him through the door and down the hallway. Harry stopped outside the door.  
  
"I don't know if you're all allowed in at the same time," Harry said, cautiously.  
  
"It's all right," said Ron, taking advantage of his pull at the hospital. "I'll take care of it if anyone has a problem."  
  
"Thanks mate," said Harry, but he still turned to the family again. "Ginny's resting, and the baby is probably sleeping, so be quiet when you go in."  
  
"Sure thing," said Fred, and Harry finally opened the door and walked into the room, trailed by the family.  
  
Ginny looked up from the baby she was holding and smiled when she saw her family. "Hi," she said as they came in.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes as she looked at Ginny holding the small bundle. "I can't believe my baby has a baby!" Mr. Weasley took her hand and gave it a squeeze, and she smiled.  
  
Ginny turned the baby slightly so that they could see his little pink face. Harry sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her. "Everyone," Ginny began, "I'd like you to meet the newest member of our family, James Ronald Potter."  
  
* * *  
  
"It seems like only yesterday," Ginny said with a far off look in her eyes. "I can't believe he's six years old now."  
  
"I imagine him to be a lot like his father," Professor McGonagall said. "Am I right?"  
  
"I guess," said Harry, shrugging. "He's certainly happier than I was when I was six years old."  
  
"Have you kept in touch with your aunt and uncle at all?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Some," said Harry. "But not directly. I get a Christmas card from them every year. Dudley is on his way to becoming wrestling champ of Britain. And Uncle Vernon finally got his vacation home in Majorca, and he did not hesitate to tell me that I was not welcome at it."  
  
"Always the charmer, that Vernon Dursley," said Professor McGonagall sarcastically, causing the friends to laugh.  
  
Professor Dumbledore appeared and placed a hand on Professor McGonagall's shoulder. "May I speak with you, Minerva?"  
  
"Of course," said Professor McGonagall. She turned to the friends. "It was lovely catching up. I do hope you won't be strangers."  
  
"Of course not," said Hermione, with a smile.  
  
Dumbledore turned to address the friends. "I hope you don't mind my stealing Minerva," he said. "We have something important to discuss about the festivities later on this evening."  
  
"No problem," said Ron.  
  
"I'd like to catch up with you a little more later," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sure," said Harry. "We'll look for you." Dumbledore nodded, and then he and Professor McGonagall headed off into another room. They were soon replaced by Neville and Luna.  
  
"Are you having a good time, Neville?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, yes," said Neville. "It's good to see all these old faces again. Are you having a nice time?"  
  
"I feel like I've been taking all evening," said Hermione. "I'd like to listen to a story. Have any good ones, Neville?"  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
Luna cut in. "Well, I suppose there's the story of how we got married," she said.  
  
"Oh, yes," said Neville. "That's an interesting story. In fact, it almost didn't happen. We broke up for a while, you know."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked.  
  
Neville nodded and continued, "And then one day she walked back into my life...." 


	10. The Story of Neville and Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Ten: The Story of Neville and Luna  
  
A twenty-four-year old Neville Longbottom was repotting mandrakes when he heard the door to the greenhouse open. Assuming it was his coworker, Stanley Wilkens, he said without looking up, "I thought you went home."  
  
"I did," came a voice, very different from Stanley's. "But then I thought I would come here instead."  
  
Neville knew that voice, but he hardly dared to believe it was her. He and Luna Lovegood had not spoken since Luna's graduation from Hogwarts, where they had decided to part ways. The break up had been very amicable and seemed for the best at the time, when they both had very different ideas of what they wanted to do with their lives. Still, Neville often found himself thinking about Luna, and even though he'd gone on a few dates over the years, it was always Luna who his thoughts returned to.  
  
And now she was here.  
  
Neville looked up and saw the familiar face in front of him. "Hello, Luna," he said, in shock.  
  
"Hello Neville," Luna said with a smile. They stood facing each other, ten feet away, until Neville crossed the space between them and hugged Luna, holding her tightly against him.  
  
"I missed you," she said to him, hugging him back.  
  
"It's so good to see you," Neville said, still holding onto her.  
  
"You too," said Luna, and Neville finally let her out of the embrace.  
  
"What have you been doing?" Neville asked.  
  
"Well," said Luna, "Dad retired last year and I run the magazine now."  
  
"That's great!" Neville exclaimed. "I work here - obviously."  
  
"It's what you always wanted," Luna said, and Neville nodded.  
  
"I think we both found what we wanted," Neville added, and it was Luna's turn to nod. The mood got quiet. "So.. are you, uh, seeing anyone?"  
  
Luna smiled. "No," she said. "I was for a little while, but that's done now."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Neville.  
  
"No, it's okay," said Luna. "We just wanted different things, I suppose."  
  
They looked at each other. "Would you like to have dinner with me? Tonight?" Neville asked. "I just need to clean this up and then I'll be done here."  
  
Luna smiled and nodded. "That would be really nice."  
  
* * *  
  
As they sat in the restaurant, Neville watched Luna in awe as she told him about her work at the magazine. "I've been traveling a lot, working a story about killiwiggles." Neville nodded. He knew Luna too well to question what a killiwiggle was, and if it really existed or not.  
  
"Sounds interesting," he said.  
  
"What do you do at work?" Luna asked. "Anything interesting?"  
  
"We work closely with a lot of hospitals," Neville said. "We breed various plants to come up with antidotes for various creature bites, or cures for other maladies. Right now we're working on a special water infused with riglio sap. It's going to be an over the counter hiccup remedy. Works like a charm, at least on those we've tested. Just take one spoonful and your hiccups are gone."  
  
For some reason, Luna laughed. "I'm sorry, she said. I don't know why that's funny."  
  
"It's okay," said Neville, though he was a bit confused. "So, uh, what made you come to see me today? How did you even know I worked there?"  
  
"I have my sources," Luna said mysteriously. "It's easy to find people when you run a magazine. And I don't know. I just wanted to see you again."  
  
"I'm glad," said Neville, and he reached across the table and took her hand. Luna tensed for a second, and then relaxed, and returned the touch.  
  
"Neville?" she questioned.  
  
"Luna, why did we break up?"  
  
"Sometimes I can't even remember," she said, looking right into his eyes.  
  
"I've never really found anyone else, y'know," he said.  
  
"Neither have I, I guess," said Luna.  
  
"But I thought you said -"  
  
"I may have made it sound more serious than it was," Luna admitted. "I don't know why. Maybe to make you jealous."  
  
"Did you come to see me for anything specific?" Neville asked.  
  
"I think we should get back together," said Luna. "I really missed you."  
  
Neville smiled, realizing that he had been waiting five years for Luna to step back into his life and say these very words. He didn't want to waste the opportunity. "Would you like to marry me?"  
  
Luna answered simply, and matter-of-factly. "Yes."  
  
* * *  
  
Due to the fact that they got engaged the very same day they got back together, Neville and Luna waited two years to have their wedding. The day was finally celebrated, and Neville was proud to have gotten permission for his parents to attend, even though they still didn't know who he was. However, it was nice to know that they could see his wedding, and even his grandmother made mention of that when she helped Neville get ready for the ceremony.  
  
They spent their honeymoon in Spain, making it one month long by creating excuses to be there for business the last two weeks. It was easier for Luna to take off, as she ran the magazine and could send in her instructions by owl, but Neville claimed he was investigating what appeared to be a new plant species and would be testing and gathering samples to bring back to the greenhouse.  
  
The first year of the marriage was spent happily in London, until they decided to move to Luna's childhood home. Her father wanted to trade in his house for a smaller apartment, as he lived alone, and so he gave the house to Luna and Neville. Once they had the space, they started talking about having a family. Both being only children, they wanted to have a lot of children themselves. "Maybe seven or eight," Luna said to Neville one night.  
  
"Sounds nice," said Neville. "Eight little Longbottom children running around the house. Hope it's big enough."  
  
"If not, we can always expand," said Luna, with a smile.  
  
Seven months after their one year anniversary, Luna found out that she was going to have a baby, and the couple was thrilled. They spent the months planning and getting ready, and then they received the invitation to come to the Hogwarts reunion.  
  
"Of course we'll go," said Luna when she saw it. "I can travel. And you should see all your old professors."  
  
"I'd like that," said Neville, and they made arrangements to travel to Hogsmeade.  
  
* * *  
  
"And here we are," said Neville. "We were just arriving when we ran into you yesterday."  
  
"I feel so out of touch," said Hermione. "I had no idea that you two broke up. I just assumed that you stayed together since Hogwarts."  
  
"Hermione, not everyone is as lucky as we are," said Ron, and he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.  
  
"But we were lucky enough to find each other again," said Neville. "I guess we just weren't ready the first time around." Neville started to tear up a little bit, and turned away embarrassed, as did Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh, Neville," said Hermione, "here." She reached into the purse she was holding for a tissue, and her hand brushed against a piece of parchment she didn't remember putting in there. She gave Neville the tissue and pulled out the piece of paper.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione smiled as she looked at it. It had a drawing of a castle on the front. She smiled wider when she opened it. "It's from Emma," she said. 


	11. Emma

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: I'm going on the idea that Harry Potter and his friends were born in 1980, which is the guess I made after reading book 2, so this chapter takes place in 2004, when the friends are 24 years old (or 23, in Ginny's case). According to the calendar, next year is a leap year so I'm just throwing that in to explain why I used February 29th instead of 28th (it wasn't just a random decision!).  
  
Chapter Eleven: Emma  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked, curious now.  
  
"It's a card," Hermione said. "I had no idea she put it in here."  
  
"What does it say?" Neville asked.  
  
Ron was the one to read it. "Dear mummy and daddy, Hope you have fun at your reunion. Love, Emma (and maybe Olivia too). P.S. Grandma helped me spell all the words!"  
  
"That's really sweet," said Ginny. "Just like Emma."  
  
"How old is she?" Neville asked.  
  
"She just turned four this past March," said Hermione. "Actually, she was born on Ron's birthday."  
  
"Really?" Luna asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Ja- ames! Happy Birthday to you!" sang the crowd of Weasleys that attended the birthday party for now one-year-old James Potter. James looked around the crowd, smiling.  
  
"Okay James, now blow out the candles!" Ginny said, and she knelt by her son and demonstrated how to blow out a candle. "Come on, try with me."  
  
James made an honest attempt, but did not produce enough air to extinguish the candle, so his cousin, the now nearly five-year-old Phillip, stepped in to do the job. The crowd cheered, and James clapped for himself, still laughing and smiling. "Okay!" Ginny called out. "Is everyone ready for cake?"  
  
"Me! Me!" Phillip called out.  
  
"Okay, Phil, then you can have the first piece - after James, of course!" Ginny exclaimed, and she patted her nephew on the head. She, along with Mrs. Weasley, started to cut the cake. Ron, Harry and Hermione stood off to the side, Hermione tearing up and dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, surprised at her reaction.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," she said. "I don't know why I keep doing this. It's just that I can't believe James is a year old already."  
  
Harry looked at Ron, a confused expression his face. When Hermione walked towards the table to help Ginny and Mrs. Weasley pass out slices of cake, Ron said, "She's been like this for two weeks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know," said Ron. "But she's crying at everything. It's really weird. And then she'll be all happy the next minute."  
  
"That's odd," said Harry, and they shut up when Hermione came back with cake for all three of them. Her mood had improved, and she showed no traces of being in tears just minutes before.  
  
* * *  
  
After the party was over and most of the family was heading home, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley helped Ginny clean up in the kitchen. "You don't have to do this," she said. "I could get Harry to help me."  
  
"Don't be silly," said Mrs. Weasley. "They're listening to a Quidditch game. Harry would be no help to you tonight. Besides, it gives us Weasley women some time to spend together."  
  
Suddenly, a crash sounded as a drinking glass landed on the floor. "Oh my goodness!" Hermione exclaimed, and she felt herself tear up again. She knelt to clean up the pieces of glass, wiping her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ginny!"  
  
"It's okay," said Ginny, noticing Hermione's overreaction right away, and she sent a glance in her mother's direction. Mrs. Weasley was also looking at Hermione in a knowing way.  
  
"What?" Hermione said, when she saw the way Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were looking at her.  
  
"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Is there something you want to tell us?"  
  
"No," said Hermione, and she realized that they must be wondering why she was crying. "I don't know why I'm crying. I'm just really emotional today. A lot of days, actually."  
  
"Are you also really happy some of the time?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "It's usually one extreme or the other," she said. "I don't seem to have a middle ground."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled. "What?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley began. "Could you be pregnant?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. "Could I be - what?" She stopped herself, and did a quick mental calculation, talking softly to herself. "I suppose it was - yes, it must have been... But could it really be -?"  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's possible," she said.  
  
Ginny shrieked and ran to hug her, soon followed by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione quickly got caught up in the excitement, but she was the one who made them come back to earth quickly. "I said, it's possible," she said. "I don't know for sure."  
  
"You have to find out," said Ginny. "I have to know!"  
  
"You have to know?" Hermione asked, and she laughed. "What about me?"  
  
"Okay, okay, you know first, and then tell me," said Ginny.  
  
"If I am pregnant - for sure - then I'm not telling anyone until I tell Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, of course," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"And please don't tell him we suspect anything," said Hermione. "I'll tell him as soon as we know for sure. I don't want to disappoint him if it's not true. To tell you the truth, this is something we've been talking about lately and really wanting, so I don't want to get his hopes up."  
  
"Of course," said Ginny. "I won't say anything, I promise."  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione.  
  
* * *  
  
A week and a half later, Ron and Hermione planned to celebrate their four year wedding anniversary. They were also celebrating the fact that they had just put a down payment on their first house, and would move in at the end of the summer. Hermione also had some good news for Ron, which she was certain would be cause for more celebration, and she planned to tell him before they went out that night.  
  
Ron came home from work and greeted Hermione with a kiss. She was in their bedroom, getting ready to go. "It's hard to believe we're not going to come home to this place for very much longer," Ron said, as she sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"It will be nice to have the extra space though," said Hermione, and she turned to face him. "Especially considering we're going to be joined by someone else very soon."  
  
Ron's face went from confusion to thrill when he realized the implication of his wife's words. Still he sat on the bed and looked at her while she stood by the dresser. "Really?" he asked, and Hermione felt her heart stop when she heard the hopeful squeak in his voice.  
  
"Really," she confirmed. "I just found out." Ron still sat on the bed, looking at Hermione with a mixture of shock and joy on face.  
  
"Aren't you going to hug me or something?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh!" Ron exclaimed, "Right!" He stood and crossed over to Hermione and pulled her tightly against him. "I love you, so much."  
  
"I love you too, Ron," Hermione said. He let he go and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Say it," he said. "Just so I know it's real."  
  
Hermione eyes danced when she spoke. "We're going to have a baby."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione's February 22 due date came and went and she was still pregnant, and feeling the strain of it. Even though she was on maternity leave, she spoke to Ginny at work almost every hour. "I'm so bored!" she said. "If the baby would come, at least I'd have someone to take care of, but it's just me sitting around!"  
  
"I know," said Ginny, "I felt the same way just before James was born."  
  
"You did not!" Hermione said irritably. "James was born BEFORE his due date. You had no idea he'd come."  
  
"All right, all right," said Ginny, defeated. "I was just trying to make you feel better."  
  
"I'm just sick of being pregnant," said Hermione.  
  
"How's Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He's all right," said Hermione. "He's really great, actually. To me, I mean. That's the one good thing about this. He's so supportive, he brings me anything I ask for, even if I just mention that I might want it later."  
  
"That's nice," said Ginny. "Hermione, a patient is coming in. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, and she reluctantly ended the conversation. She looked down at her stomach. "Don't you want to come out?" she asked.  
  
The baby made no signs of having heard its mother. It wasn't until the late evening of February 29th that Hermione began to realize something was going on. She had had back pain all day, but she attributed it to the extra weight she was carrying around. She had absolutely no appetite. Ron had made mention of it at dinner that night, but Hermione had snapped at him so he had almost stopped talking to her altogether, except she snapped at him about that too so he began to make random comments about the world in general, which seemed to keep her happy.  
  
"It shouldn't be too much longer," Ron said as they lay in bed that night, Hermione moving around to get comfortable. "I mean, I don't know that much about births but I DO know that you can't be pregnant forever."  
  
"Thanks for that," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Ron just smiled at her. "Good-night, love," he said and he kissed her cheek before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.  
  
Seemingly too soon, he felt himself being shaken awake. "It's not time to go to work yet, is it?" He opened his eyes and saw the world was still dark. "Aw, Hermione, don't make me get up yet!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I realize that you're a Healer and perfectly capable of this, but unless you want to deliver our baby here in our apartment, you'd better get up and get dressed!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed, and he was suddenly fully alert. "You're having the baby NOW?"  
  
"Well, not right now," she said. Oddly, she seemed in a better mood than she had been earlier in the day. "But soon." She was sitting next to him on the bed, and she grabbed his hand as a contraction hit her. When it was over, she moved so Ron could get up and get dressed.  
  
"I'll meet you in the living room," she said, and Ron noticed for the first time that Hermione was fully dressed and ready to go, a suitcase laying at the foot of the bed.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" he asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
"A few hours," Hermione said. "Well, all evening, really, but I didn't realize it was contractions until now. I couldn't sleep, and we certainly had some time before we needed to be at the hospital, so I got ready."  
  
Ron nodded, and stood and went to the dresser to get a pair of pants. "You can just leave that shirt on," said Hermione before she walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Ron nodded again and stepped out of his pajamas and into a pair of pants.  
  
He found Hermione sitting on the couch, her eyes closed, breathing deeply through a contraction. She opened her eyes and saw him. "You ready?" he asked, and she nodded. When they reached the front door, Hermione turned and looked at the house.  
  
"When I come back here, it will be with an extra person," she said, and the feeling was very powerful.  
  
"I know," said Ron, and he smiled and kissed her forehead, then took her hand and they headed out of the house.  
  
* * *  
  
"I have to say that numbing charms work wonders," said Hermione as she sat in her hospital bed, talking to Ron. The nurse had given her the charm shortly after they had arrived, anticipating many more hours of labor, and Hermione was a better person for it. "I'm sorry I was so mean the past couple of days."  
  
"It's okay," said Ron.  
  
"I've just been so stressed out, with the baby coming and being late," Hermione explained.  
  
"I know," said Ron.  
  
"And you've been so great," she said. "You always take such good care of me."  
  
"Because I want to," Ron said, and he smiled at her, and took her hand. "So, you're good here, right? I can head upstairs to work?" he joked.  
  
Hermione laughed. "You do that and I make sure our baby knows his or her father is a complete prat!" Ron sat next to her and kissed her.  
  
"All right, break it up," came Ginny's voice. "Isn't that what put you in this fix?"  
  
"Hi, Gin," said Hermione.  
  
"Hi yourself," she said. "So it's finally happening. We get to meet this mysterious little person?"  
  
"Soon, I hope," said Hermione. "It's getting a little monotonous in here. How's James? And Harry? Are they here?"  
  
"Downstairs with the proud grandma and grandpa," said Ginny. "I should head back myself. I just wanted to say hi and wish you luck."  
  
"Thanks Ginny," said Hermione, and Ginny headed for the door, waving before she shut it again behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Three hours later, the numbing charm had worn off, and Hermione was in considerable pain when the healer came into tell her she could start pushing. "Finally!" she said loudly.  
  
"Okay, you're almost there," said the healer. "The head is crowning. Now just give me one big push."  
  
Hermione groaned and held onto Ron's hand as she pushed. "Here are the shoulders," the healer said, and Ron turned to look down at the baby making its way into the world.  
  
"Oh my God," he said softly, and he turned to Hermione encouragingly. "Keep pushing Hermione, the baby's almost here. You're doing great!"  
  
Hermione groaned and strained again, and this time, the sound of a baby crying filled the room as Hermione's energy left her and she fell back on the pillows. The healer held the baby up for her parents to see and proclaimed,  
  
"IT'S A GIRL!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione gazed down at her daughter, taking in her soft skin, her closed eyes, her light red hair, and she sighed happily. "Hi," she said tentatively. "It's your mum." Ron sat down next to her on the bed. "And that's you dad. And we're so happy that you're here. Happy birthday." Suddenly, she remembered what day it was, and she looked at Ron and smiled. "Happy birthday, love."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "I'd forgotten," he said. "Never forgot my own birthday before."  
  
Hermione smiled again. "You want to hold her?"  
  
Ron nodded, and carefully took the sleeping baby from his wife. As he looked at her, his breath caught in his throat, and he felt as though his heart would burst. "Hi Emma," he said, the first to use the name they had chosen for her. "It's your dad."  
  
Hermione watched the new father and daughter, and felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"Why?" Ron said, his gaze never leaving his daughter.  
  
"Now you have to share your birthday!" she exclaimed, knowing how Ron's biggest complaint growing up was that he never had anything of his own.  
  
Ron didn't say anything to Hermione, but kept his eyes locked on the baby. "Emma, I've had to share a lot of things in my life, but I will never mind sharing my birthday with you." Ron looked at Hermione. "She the best birthday present you've ever given me. That anyone's ever given me."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I love you," she said softly, and they both gazed down at their daughter.  
  
"She's perfect, isn't she?" Ron asked.  
  
"Perfect," Hermione agreed, and she reached out a hand to stroke the baby's cheek. "I didn't know it would be this intense. How much I love her."  
  
"Yeah," was all Ron could say.  
  
"You should tell your family," Hermione said. "I'm sure they're all anxious to know what's going on."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said again, but he didn't move. They stayed looking at the little girl for a few moments, until there was a knock at the door and Ginny's head appeared.  
  
"Can we come in?" she asked. Ron nodded, and motioned for them to be quiet. Ginny walked in, followed by Harry, who was carrying James, and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in. Hermione and Ron beamed at them. "We found out at the desk that she was here," Ginny explained, "cause SOMEONE didn't come and let us know." Her comment went ignored as everyone looked at the baby.  
  
"Oh, she's beautiful," Mrs. Weasley said as she laid eyes on her granddaughter. "Oh Ron, Hermione, she's perfect!" She gave her son and daughter-in-law each a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Ron smiled at his mother. "Would you like to hold her?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley said nothing but held out her arms and took the baby from Ron. Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Harry crowded around to look at Emma. "Baby?" James asked.  
  
Ginny smiled at her son and took him from Harry. "Yes, sweetheart, that's your new cousin," she said.  
  
"Her name is Emma," said Ron. "Emma Rose Weasley."  
  
"Emma," James repeated.  
  
"Looks like another redhead!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, unlike this one over here," Ginny said, tickling James, who had inherited his father's jet black hair. James giggled, and reached a hand out to his new cousin. "Be careful," Ginny warned him, but James only punt a hand on his cousin's cheek and then promptly took it away again."  
  
"So what do you think James?" Harry asked. "You like your new cousin?"  
  
"Yes," said James, using another one of the words in his limited, almost two-year-old's vocabulary. "Hold?"  
  
"No, no, James," said Ginny. "You're too little to hold the baby, but maybe I can help you." She sat in a chair with James on one leg and Mrs. Weasley handed her the baby. "See James, you have to hold the baby's head."  
  
"Head," James repeated, nodding as though he understood the whole process of holding a baby.  
  
"Don't hog the baby," said Mr. Weasley, and Ginny smiled as he took the baby from her, and danced her around the room a bit before handing her to Harry.  
  
"You and Ginny will be her godparents, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Absolutely," said Harry, already falling in love with his new niece and goddaughter. Looking at Emma made him remember the day Ron and Hermione first crossed paths with each other. They had been so young, and none of them could have imagined that they would now be sitting here married and with a child.  
  
"Can I have my daughter back now?" Hermione asked Harry. He smiled at her and placed the baby back in her arms.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at the visitors. "I think we should go," she said. "It's been a big day, for Ron, Hermione and especially for Emma here. They need some time to get used to each other." Everyone agreed, and said their good-byes. Ron took his seat next to Hermione again and they resumed starting at Emma, dreaming of her future. 


	12. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Surprise  
  
"I'd like to meet your kids someday," said Neville. "And yours too, of course." He directed the last part of the statement to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Actually," said Hermione. "Olivia is turning one next month, and we're having a small get together. We'd love it if you could come."  
  
"That sounds nice," said Neville.  
  
"Are you leaving tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded.  
  
"Maybe we could all meet for lunch before heading back?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure," said Luna. "We have plenty of time."  
  
"Great," said Hermione. "Then we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"I for one would love to hear more stories," Neville said. "What happened after Emma was born? How'd you adjust to being a father Ron?"  
  
"It was pretty easy, actually," said Ron, "once I realized that Emma was going to be the one to dictate our schedule."  
  
"What was the rest of the family doing during all of this?" Neville asked. "Fred? George? What are they up to?"  
  
Ron was the one to answer the question. "It's always hard to get the whole family together, but the Christmas after Emma was born, somehow we all managed to be in the same place."  
  
* * *  
  
Mrs. Weasley was thrilled to say that her whole family would be together this Christmas: all six sons, one daughter, five wives, one husband and seven grandchildren. Mr. Weasley had spent the morning constructing an insulated tent in the backyard so that everyone would be able to fit at the dinner table, and still be warm even though the Christmas was already proving to be one of the coldest they'd seen in a while. Mrs. Weasley was puttering around the kitchen, preparing various snacks for all the different tastes that her family would bring with them, and she was also preparing the large dinner she would need for the crowd of twenty-two people who would at any minute be descending upon her house.  
  
"Hello, mum!" came a cheerful voice behind Mrs. Weasley. She turned to see Bill standing behind her, looking very much the same, complete with the ponytail and the earring. She smiled when she saw him and hugged him.  
  
"I didn't even hear you come in!" she said.  
  
"I apparated into the yard," he said. "Scared dad for a moment."  
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Well, you're the first to arrive," she said. "And the one coming with the least amount of extra people."  
  
"Mum," Bill warned.  
  
"I didn't say anything, Bill," said Mrs. Weasley. "But would it kill you to settle down one of these days?"  
  
"We'll see," said Bill, and something in the tone of his voice made his mother drop the subject. Bill changed the subject as well, to ensure that they didn't talk about his romantic life. "It looks really great here."  
  
"Well, we've been remodeling," said Mrs. Weasley. The kitchen seemed more modernized and a little bit larger than Bill remembered. "Glad you like it."  
  
"When will Ron and Hermione be arriving?" Bill asked.  
  
"Any moment, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley. "In fact, I expect everyone at any moment."  
  
"I want to meet this new niece of mine," said Bill. He had been often away on business and had not had the chance to acquaint himself with Emma yet.  
  
"Oh, you'll adore her, Bill, you will," Mrs. Weasley said, ready to be the proud, bragging grandmother. "She's just started to say some words - quite early, actually. No doubt that's Hermione's influence. She's so wonderful with her - she was reading her books before Emma could even pay attention to them. Makes me wish I had had time to do that with my children."  
  
"Mum, you did a fabulous job with all of us," Bill assured her. "And I learned to read. Real good," he teased, and Mrs. Weasley laughed.  
  
"Hello?" came a voice from the living room.  
  
"Hello Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called out, "I'm in the kitchen!"  
  
Ginny appeared, closely followed by Harry and James, tottering behind. "Bill!" she exclaimed when she saw her older brother, and she ran to hug him. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"You too, little sis," he said, and he returned the embrace. When they parted, Bill extended a hand to Harry, and then hoisted James into the air and spun him around. Mrs. Weasley turned, horrified.  
  
"Bill Weasley, don't you do that to that poor little boy!" she exclaimed. "He's going to get sick!"  
  
"No he's not," said Bill. "Look at him, he's laughing." Sure enough, James was giggling as his uncle soared him through the air.  
  
Now it was Ginny's turn to be a little concern. "All right, all right, I know he's having fun, but haven't you heard of too much of a good thing?"  
  
Bill stopped flying James around and looked at the young boy, who smiled at his uncle. "Looks the jig is up, James-my-boy! The fun's over!" James laughed anyway, and stayed with his uncle.  
  
In the commotion, no one heard Ron and Hermione arrive with a sleeping Emma, who was now nine months old. "What's so funny?" Ron asked from the doorway. Everyone turned and greeted them. Everyone turned to greet them, and Ron motioned to let them know Emma was sleeping.  
  
"Where can I put her?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Anywhere you like dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "though Ginny's old room is closest."  
  
Hermione nodded and made for the stairs. "Oh no you don't!" Bill exclaimed. "I haven't waited nine months to see my niece for nothing."  
  
"Of course," said Hermione, smiling at her brother-in-law. She turned Emma around. "I'm sure she'll be happy to talk to you when she wakes up."  
  
"I look forward to it," said Bill, and he stroked the baby's cheek. "She's beautiful."  
  
"Only because she looks like her mum," Ron said, with a loving glance in Hermione's direction.  
  
"Thank you, Bill," she said. "Let me just put her down, and I'll come down and we can catch up." She headed up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
When Hermione came back down, there was more commotion in the kitchen. Fred and Angelina, who had just celebrated five years of marriage, had arrived. With them were their two children, two year old Stacey, and just three-month-old Brian. They seemed to have come with George and Katie, married two years, who had their eight-month-old son Matthew with them. Mr. Weasley had also come in and was greeting his entire family. "Ron's told me that Emma's upstairs," he said after he hugged Hermione. "I'll have to catch her later."  
  
"She shouldn't sleep too much longer," Hermione said. "But she was up early today so she took her nap a little earlier than usual."  
  
"So when's dinner?" George asked his mother.  
  
"Not yet, George, not yet," she said, and she was beaming. "Besides Percy and Charlie aren't here yet."  
  
"Speak of the devil," said Fred, and Percy walked into the room, followed by six-year-old Phillip and three-year-old Peter. Penelope was at the end of the line, and the family was immediately swept up in the greetings. Phil walked around showing off his father's old prefect badge, and many of the family were surprised that Percy had actually let him wear it. Fred and George were still positive that Percy framed the badge and polished it every night, reminiscing about his Hogwarts days as he did so.  
  
"Where do you suppose Charlie and Dawn are?" Bill asked Ron and Harry casually, though they could see that he was slightly agitated.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked.  
  
"What?" Bill asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "Nothings the matter with me. What's the matter with you?"  
  
Ron didn't answer, but raised his eyebrows at Harry. "Ron," Hermione said, "I hear Emma. I'm going to go get her."  
  
"I'll do it," Ron said, and he moved to the stairs before Hermione could get to them. He returned a few minutes later, carrying the baby, to find that Charlie and longtime love and wife of one year, Dawn, had arrived.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Charlie said happily when he saw his brother. "And hello Emma!" Emma smiled at her uncle, but reached her arms out for Hermione, standing next to Charlie. She took the baby from Ron.  
  
"Hi sweetie," she said as the baby nuzzled into her shoulder.  
  
"Well, looks like everyone is here," came Bill's voice, and Ron turned to see that his older brother was standing behind him.  
  
"What's going on with you?" he asked again. Bill smiled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you," he said. He raised his voice. "I need everybody's attention!" The whole family turned to him, but there was still the murmur of children's voices in the air. "I have to make an announcement!" A silence came over the room as the children realized someone was talking. Even Emma and James quieted down.  
  
"What is it, Bill?" asked Mrs. Weasley. She added hopefully, "Have you met someone?"  
  
"Well, actually, I have," said Bill, and Mrs. Weasley's smile grew. "But it's more than that. I got married." A silence filled the air.  
  
"WHAT?!" came Fred's voice suddenly, and everyone laughed as the tension broke.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, however, was not satisfied. "What do you MEAN you got married?"  
  
Bill looked at his mother, "I got married. I met a girl, we got married."  
  
"Without telling me first?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Mum, it all happened rather quickly," he said.  
  
"Who did you marry?" Ginny asked. The room got quiet again as everyone realized they had left out the very important question.  
  
"Yeah, Bill," said George. "Who did you marry?"  
  
"She should be here any moment," said Bill. "I'd like to wait until then." The family waited, and moments later a woman apparated into the room, and Bill walked over to her immediately. He kissed her, then put his arm around her, and looked at his gathered family members. "Everyone, I think you remember Fleur Delacoeur. Well, Fleur Weasley now."  
  
* * *  
  
"Is that the girl from Beauxbatons?" Neville asked in disbelief. "The veela girl?"  
  
"The very same," said Ron.  
  
"Didn't they date back then?" Luna asked.  
  
"Not really," said Ginny. "He liked her, she liked him, but they never seemed to get their act together. Then they ran into each other recently and got married within two weeks. I suppose it's similar to your story - except they were never actually together in the first place."  
  
"Uh-oh," said Harry.  
  
"What?" said Ginny. She noticed that he was looking at the entrance to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were looking in the same direction. Ginny followed their gaze and saw, across the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy. 


	13. Reunion Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note (9/21/02): This chapter is a 'reunion interlude' (as the title says) which means there will be no flashbacks in it. There are a few more of these planned, and they will probably be relatively short, as they are bumps in the road to the next chapter, and allow the reader to know what's going on at the reunion in the midst of all the flashbacks. Essentially the story is about the flashbacks. Also, apologies on the space between updates - I'm working now and don't have as much free time as I did over the summer.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Reunion Interlude  
  
"I was wondering if he'd show up," said Harry.  
  
"Are you still feuding with him?" Neville asked.  
  
"Truth is, I haven't seen him since the day we graduated," Harry said.  
  
"You're not going to go over there, are you?" Ginny asked, concerned.  
  
"No," said Harry.  
  
"That won't stop him from coming over here though," said Ron, and he gestured towards Malfoy, who was walking towards them at that moment.  
  
"I'm going to make myself scarce," said Neville, and he took Luna's hand and started to pull her along, but she wanted to stay and stood firmly in her place. Malfoy reached the group of six, and sneered.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter and all his goody-goody friends," he said.  
  
"Hello Malfoy," was all Harry said. The last thing he wanted was to get into a fight with his old enemy at his school reunion.  
  
"And of course, the Weasleys," said Malfoy, and his eyes sweeping over Ron and Ginny. "I see you've married well, Ginny. All of Potter's money coming in handy with your family?"  
  
Ginny turned red and put a step forward, seemingly to tell Malfoy off, but Harry stopped her. "You know it's not worth it," he said to her.  
  
"What's that?" said Malfoy.  
  
"I said, 'it's not worth it,' Malfoy," Harry said. "I'm not a child anymore, I know how to pick my battles."  
  
Malfoy was very surprised by this. Generally in his run ins with Harry and his friends, he would find himself hexed after riling the crowd up. "I suppose they're going to give you a medal," Malfoy said. "Harry Potter, Most Successful Hogwarts Graduate."  
  
"I don't know if I would be the most successful," said Harry, thinking the conversation had taken an odd turn. "I play Quidditch. I may have a lot of fans, but there are people here who are doing things to help others." He glanced at Hermione and then at Ginny, though Malfoy didn't seem to notice.  
  
"You think that's success, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "Success is about money. Riches. Who cares if you're helping others?" He said the words 'helping others' with a particular tone of disgust in his voice. "You make more money than anyone in this room, I guarantee it. That's what defines success."  
  
"And what have you been doing since you graduated, then?" Harry asked, suddenly curious about his arch-enemy. "I've heard nothing about you, or your family."  
  
"No thanks to you, my family lost all their power when Voldemort was defeated. My father was arrested, and put in Azkaban, and our house and everything in it destroyed. My mother had to work for the first time in her life."  
  
"That's a shame," Ron said under his breath. Luckily, Malfoy didn't seem to hear him because he kept on talking.  
  
"And I had to work too. But the name of Malfoy means nothing these days. My mother and I went to America, where we were able to live without people sneering at us anytime they found out who we were."  
  
Harry listened to the story, and found himself almost feeling sorry for his childhood enemy. ALMOST. But not quite.  
  
"This is all thanks to you, Potter," Malfoy said with a definite note of hatred in his voice. "Therefore I must defend my father's honor and take care of you, once and for all!" He pulled out his wand and raised it, opened his mouth to speak and -  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! Put that wand down now!" a shrill woman's voice sounded in the air. Malfoy put the wand down and looked around for the owner of the voice. A woman stormed towards them. "What did I tell you about this?" she demanded.  
  
"Not to threaten people anymore," said Malfoy, suddenly seeming smaller, as he cowered from the woman's voice.  
  
"My apologies," she said to the group of six. "I'm Mathilda Malfoy, Draco's wife." She shook s hands with each of them, and smiled. "Nice to meet you." She lowered her voice. "We've been having some trouble with Draco, these days. For the longest time, he was fine, but lately he's started to have some, disillusions. I realize that you have a long history with him, and I know about Voldemort and how you defeated him. Everything he told you was true, I imagine. How his family lost their money?" Harry nodded. "Well, Draco's story is not entirely true. His family DID lose all their money, but it had nothing to do with Voldemort's defeat, at least not directly. My father-in-law got caught with many of Voldemort's possessions in his basement. It seemed as though he wanted to start up a new Dark Arts Society. He was thrown into Azkaban and everything was destroyed."  
  
"The house, too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, yes," said Mathilda. "But not until later. Unfortunately there was fire."  
  
"And Draco's mother?"  
  
"Alive and well," said Mathilda. "Working as a seamstress in America. She had money for a while, but her spending habits soon took care of that. And it's true that the name of Malfoy has no power anymore, but that hasn't prevented him from working. He just uses it as an excuse."  
  
Harry was speechless, and so said nothing in response to the story. Hermione, however, spoke to Mathilda. "You're a very patient woman," was all she said. Mathilda smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad we came here, though," she said. "He should be okay in a little while. Just got to have another talk with him, I suppose." She turned back to Malfoy and took his arm. "Come along, Draco, let's see if we can find Crabbe and Goyle. Won't it be nice to see your old cronies?" She walked through the Great Hall to where there was a large group of Slytherins gathering.  
  
When she was out of earshot, the group of six looked at each other, but they didn't laugh. "That was.. weird," said Ginny.  
  
"Do you think he's really gone nutters?" asked Ron.  
  
"Seems like he's just angry," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, it sounds like you feel bad for him," Hermione commented.  
  
"I don't feel bad. Pity, maybe," said Harry. "But he's still the same prat he used to be, except now it seems he can't help himself."  
  
"And how is that any different than the way he used to be?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Guess it's not." They were all silent for a few moments.  
  
"I for one would like to get THAT meeting out of my mind," said Ginny. "Why don't we go and see-"  
  
"Oh my goodness!" came a woman's voice from behind them, interrupting Ginny. "It's Harry Potter!" 


	14. Return to the Quidditch World Cup

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Return to the Quidditch World Cup  
  
Harry turned around to see a woman standing next to Dean Thomas. He looked at her and smiled. "See, I told you he'd be here," he said.  
  
"I know, I know," said the woman, "but I didn't really believe it until now."  
  
Dean smiled at Harry. "Hello, Harry," he said.  
  
"Hi, Dean," said Harry, and they shook hands.  
  
"I'd like you to meet my fiancé. This is Darla West," said Dean. Everyone said hello to her. "Big Quidditch fan, Darla is. I'd say she's your biggest fan."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. He still found it awkward when people wanted to meet him because they admired his accomplishments. "Well, it's very nice to meet you."  
  
Darla tentatively shook Harry's hand. "She'll never wash that hand again!" Dean said jokingly.  
  
"Your playing in the 2005 Quidditch World Cup was brilliant," said Darla. "The best thing I've ever seen."  
  
"Oh, thanks," said Harry. "Were you at the game?"  
  
"We met at that game!" Dean said, excitedly. "We were sitting next to each other, she was gushing over you when the game was over, I said I went to Hogwarts with you when we were kids, she didn't believe me, we argued about it, I asked her out and we've been together ever since!"  
  
"Well," said Harry, "I guess it's nice to know that I can... bring people together."  
  
"We were at that game as well," said Luna. "We tried to find you, but the crowds were crazy. Did all of you go?"  
  
"Of course!" said Ron. "Best World Cup game ever!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Hermione! We have to go or we'll miss the portkey!" Ron called impatiently up the stairs.  
  
"Calm down, Ron," Hermione said and she appeared at the top of the staircase. "We have an hour. And you know we can always take the Knight Bus."  
  
"That thing makes me sick," said Ron.  
  
Hermione looked irritated, "Maybe if you'd come up here and help me we could get going on time!" She raised her eyebrows at him and he bounded up the stairs, taking them in threes so he was almost instantly standing next to her.  
  
"Happy now?" he said, and the look on his face washed away her irritation and she smiled. He kissed her.  
  
"No time for that right now," she said. "We have to get ready."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" asked Ron.  
  
"Just pack out things," she said. "Everything's out on the bed, all you need to do it get it into the suitcase. I'll take care of Emma and her things."  
  
"Sure thing!" said Ron and he disappeared into their bedroom. Hermione went into Emma's room.  
  
"Mummy!" Seventeen-month-old Emma called. She raised her arms up in an effort to be taken out of her crib.  
  
"Just a minute, Em," said Hermione. "I need to get some things ready, okay?"  
  
"Kay," said the little girl, and she stood up in her crib and watched Hermione move around the room.  
  
"We're going to see Uncle Harry in the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione explained as she pulled some clothes out of Emma's dresser.  
  
"Kidditch?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "You know what Quidditch is. You listen to it on the radio with daddy." She looked over at Emma and smiled. The little girl smiled back, showing off her small amount of teeth. "Okay, love, we're just about all set. Now it's time to get you ready." Hermione lifted Emma out of her crib and brought her to the changing table and proceeded to change her diaper and put a sundress on her.  
  
Ron came into the room, hauling the suitcase behind him. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"All set," said Hermione, and she placed Emma on the floor and she toddled off towards her father. When she reached him, she held her arms out to be picked up and Ron obliged.  
  
"Let's get going," said Hermione, and she took the suitcase from Ron and they headed out of the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Ginny were waiting at the hotel for Ron and Hermione to arrive before they headed out to get some lunch. They had been in France for a few days. Harry and the team were in training, and Ginny had decided to come along to keep him company. James was with her as well, thrilled to be close to his father and all the action that occurred on the Quidditch field. He was especially happy when his father was finished with practice and he got to ride on the broomstick with Harry.  
  
"They should be here any minute," Ginny said when she noticed that Harry was looking at her watch.  
  
"Good," said Harry. "I'm starving."  
  
"There they are!" Ginny said, and she pointed towards the entrance of the hotel. She waved to make them see her, and Ron came over. Hermione went to check them in the hotel because, even after her multiple explanations, Ron was just like his father when it came to dealing with muggle money.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Ron said happily when he reached Harry, Ginny and James. They returned his greeting. "It's great to be at the World Cup again! I can't wait for the game."  
  
"Not until tomorrow, mate," said Harry.  
  
"I know, I know," said Ron. "It's just exciting to be even closer to the game than we were last time."  
  
Hermione joined them. "We're all checked in," she said. "Let's just bring our things up and then we can head out for lunch."  
  
"Sure thing," said Ginny. Hermione and Ron loaded themselves up again, until Ginny said, "Why don't you leave Emma with me?"  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione, and she passed Emma to Ginny. "We'll be right back." She and Ron headed to the elevators with their suitcases.  
  
* * *  
  
"You know, that would have been so much easier with a hover charm," Ron complained as they waited for the elevator to take them back downstairs.  
  
"I know," said Hermione. "But this is a muggle hotel, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "Still, there was no one on this floor when we got up here."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, "you just can't, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said, and he smiled. He grabbed her hand as the elevator arrived and they stepped in. They met up with Harry and Ginny in the lobby, and began to head out of the hotel. James was walking quickly ahead of the adults, being closely followed by Harry, and Emma was also making an attempt at walking by herself, with Ron spotting her from behind.  
  
The group was barely out of the hotel when they heard a familiar voice say to them, "Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
* * *  
  
Viktor Krum ended up joining the friends for lunch, much to Ron's dismay. He had known that Harry would be playing against Bulgaria, but somehow it never occurred to him that he might actually run into Krum. He had glared at the man when Hermione said hello, and had turned beet red when she hugged him.  
  
"How haff you been?" Viktor asked her.  
  
"Wonderful," said Hermione, with a big smile on her face. "You remember Ron, don't you?"  
  
"Of course," said Viktor, and he shook Ron's hand, though Ron was glaring at him as he did so.  
  
"We're married now," he said quickly to him.  
  
"I heard that," Viktor said. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione. "And this is our daughter, Emma." Hermione picked Emma up and gestured to Viktor. "Emma, this is an old friend of mummy's. Viktor. Can you say hi?"  
  
"Hi," Emma said with a small wave.  
  
"We were just about to head to lunch," Hermione said. "Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron stepped in. "I think he probably has more important things to do, like practice for the Cup and all."  
  
"No, practice is over," said Viktor. "I can join you for lunch." Harry had to step on Ron's foot to keep him from stepping forward and physically stopping Viktor Krum from coming with them.  
  
Now they sat around a table, Ron making sure that Viktor Krum kept his hands away from Hermione. Harry and Ginny were actually very entertained by the whole affair, and they kept stifling laughs whenever Ron would turn beet red again. "What?!" Ron finally asked them, noticing what they were doing.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said quickly.  
  
Hermione spent much of their lunchtime talking to Viktor Krum and catching up on his life, and catching him up with hers. It turned out Viktor had been married for brief period, but was in the middle of a divorce. He was going to share custody of his four year old son. Hermione felt bad telling him stories of her own happy marriage, but Viktor didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed more than happy to hear about everything she had to say.  
  
They parted later that afternoon, and Hermione and Ron headed back to their hotel room to put Emma to bed. Since Viktor had been gone, Ron had remained moody and distant. Finally, Hermione pulled him into the bathroom of their hotel room (so as not to wake Emma) and said, "Okay, Ron, what is your problem?"  
  
"You know what my problem is," he said, and he screwed up his face as he said, "Vicky."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I should have known."  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"I should have known you'd be upset that we saw him," she said. "Honestly, Ron, are you still jealous of Viktor Krum?"  
  
"How could I not be jealous of somebody you once liked?" he asked.  
  
"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you, I didn't like him. Not the way you think I did anyway," Hermione said. "And besides, even if I DID, you're the one I fell in love with. You're the one I married. You're the one I have the most perfect daughter with. You're the one I love, now, then and forever. Get it?"  
  
Ron kept up his scowl, though Hermione could see the corners of his mouth battling him to put a smile on his face. Hermione watched him, but he still didn't let the smile win the fight. Finally, he looked at her and said, "Prove it."  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair. Ron had to hold onto the counter in the bathroom when he felt his legs give way, and he marveled at the power Hermione's kisses still had over him, and how he could feel the way she felt about him when her lips touched his. He returned the kiss, trying to make her feel the same things he was feeling. When she pulled away, they were both breathless. "Proof enough?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, and he hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you too, Ron," Hermione said, and she kissed him again.  
  
* * *  
  
The match was set to being at five o'clock the next day. Harry had gone missing in action by nine a.m. when he headed off with the team for practice. Ron had accompanied him with the promise that he wouldn't be a distraction for the team by gushing over the other Canon players, and Hermione, Ginny and the children planned to spend the day shopping and getting ready for the night's festivities. They wandered around the campsites, much like they did when they had attended the Quidditch World Cup before their fourth year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Mummy, can I have a broomstick?" James asked Ginny after seeing two children whiz by on theirs.  
  
"When you're a bit older James," Ginny said, and James pouted. Ginny continued, "I know you want one, but you're still a bit too young, sweetie. For now you'll have to take rides with daddy." James didn't seem satisfied by this, but he quickly became distracted by the other souvenirs there were to be had.  
  
"Can I have this mummy?" he asked, looking at a Chudley Canons poster.  
  
"Well," said Ginny, and she leaned down to talk to James confidentially. "I think that's a fine idea, but I bet your daddy can get you one of those for free. Then mummy won't have to spend any money."  
  
"Can I have something daddy can't get for free?" James asked, forcing Ginny and Hermione to laugh.  
  
"Sure," said Ginny. "But let's say we look around some more first, okay?"  
  
"Okay," said James.  
  
The two women and their children walked around the tents and souvenir stands for much of the afternoon, stopping off for a late lunch about an hour before they planned to meet the rest of Ginny's family, all of whom Harry had gotten tickets for. They walked back to the hotel and saw the Weasleys standing in front. "Dad! Mum!" Ginny called out when she saw them. They waved at her and the two groups joined together.  
  
"This is great!" Fred said. "Even better than last time! We're going to take over the whole top box this year!"  
  
"It's great to have a famous Quidditch player in the family!" George said. "You did well, little sis!"  
  
"Funny," Ginny said. "Are you all ready to go?"  
  
"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, who had already gotten herself swept up with all her grandchildren. "Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Good evening, witches and wizards, and welcome to the Quidditch World Cup! Please welcome the Chudley Canons!" The announcer's voice boomed and he proceeded to announce the players. Ginny noted with pride the louder cheers at her husband's name, and she and James joined in the cheering herself.  
  
"Look Emma, there's Uncle Harry!" Ron, who had recently rejoined his family, pointed Harry out and Emma clapped when she saw him. The announcer introduced the Bulgaria team, and Hermione noted - with a little bit of pleasure - that Ron scowled again when Viktor Krum was announced.  
  
"Think of it this way, love," she whispered to him. "He's reaching the end of his career." This was enough to make Ron smile and he cheered up for the rest of the game, however he kept a tight hand around Hermione's anyway.  
  
Though the game was loud, and exciting, Emma and James fell asleep long before it was over. Hermione placed both children in a crib at the back of the top box, and did a silencing charm around them so they could sleep peacefully. She returned to her seat to see the crowd cheering, Ron and Ginny jumping to their feet. "What's going on?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Harry's seem the snitch!" Ginny exclaimed, and Hermione's eyes found Harry, who was speeding towards the goalposts with Viktor Krum on his heels. The older's man's weight was holding him back, everyone could see, and Harry was able to pull ahead even more as she swiftly turned a corner. Still, Krum followed him, under Harry decided to try something new. He dodged a bludger and then started going straight upwards, holding the broomstick tightly. He turned over in midair so that his head was towards the ground and he came around again, looping upside down around the players.  
  
The motion seemed to be confusing Viktor Krum, who couldn't keep up. He had lost track of the snitch while watching Harry. "He's distracted him!" Ginny exclaimed, and the crowd cheered again as Harry headed off in the opposite direction, with a bewildered Krum trying to keep up. The crowd soon erupted again as Harry's hand closed over the snitch.  
  
"And England has it!" the announcer boomed. "With Harry Potter catching the Snitch, the final score is England, 250, Bulgaria, 90!" The crowd was at its loudest, with a mixture of cheering and booing as the spectators let the outcome of the game hit them. Ginny could see that the players were on their way to the top box, and she went back to the crib and woke James up so that he could celebrate with his father.  
  
"And here they are!" the announcer boomed again. "The winners of this year's World Cup!" He introduced the players to the crowd again, and the trophy was handed to Harry. He held it up in the air and smiled, and was then joined by Ginny and James. The trophy got passed to another player as Harry now lifted his son in the air and smiled as the little boy laughed.  
  
Ron woke up Emma, much to Hermione's dismay. "Come on, love, she can't miss all this excitement," he told her when she grimaced at him. The excitement of the moment soon overtook, and she didn't seem to mind that now Emma would have trouble going to bed that night. Everyone was celebrating with the team, but especially with Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe you're going to retire soon," Darla said after heard the recap of the cup.  
  
"Well, I've enjoyed it," said Harry, "but I want to spend more time at home with my family."  
  
"And he deserves it," said Dean. "This guy's been harassed about who he is since we were in school. Maybe if he retires he'll get some peace and quiet. You know, from obsessed fans like you." He was smiling as he said this, teasing his wife-to-be.  
  
"Dean!" she protested, but she was also smiling. "He always saying things like that, just to get me to react." The couples spent a few more moments talking to each other, but were interrupted when Professor Dumbledore stood at the staff table, prepared to make an announcement. 


	15. Dumbledore's Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Dumbledore's Announcement  
  
"Once again, I must give a hearty welcome to you all," Dumbledore said. "It is always wonderful to see Hogwarts filled with students, though I realize it has been many years since any of you have been avoiding doing your homework." This was met with a few chuckles from the crowd. "I'd like to take the time now to talk to announce some of the wonderful accomplishments of the graduates of this class."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "First, let me call attention to Hannah Abbott, who has spent the last couple of years working on wizard-creature relations. It is because of her that the centaurs have become one of our greatest allies."  
  
The crowd clapped, some of them looking around for Hannah Abbott, who was standing near the doorway, blushing. Dumbledore smiled. "Well done, Hannah. Well done," he said. "And our own Neville Longbottom, who had made great strides in the field of Herbology." Now it was Neville's turn to blush as the crowd clapped for him. "Can we expect you to come back and share some of your knowledge one of these days?" Dumbledore called out, but Neville just blushed further.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "Let's see, let's see. ah, yes! Dean Thomas, who had become a fabulous artist, often helping to design and plan new buildings for witches and wizards. He recently designed the office of the new minister of magic!" Dean relished the attention, and he raised his hands in the air as the crowd clapped for him. Dumbledore smiled at him as well. "And on to Miss. Lavender Brown, who has made great strides with Unicorn Breeding, once thought a lost art." Lavender smiled and waved as she received her own applause.  
  
"So many wonderful tales to tell about all our graduates," said Dumbledore, and he looked genuinely proud. He continued to talk about many of the students, touching upon their achievements. He soon got to Hermione, "And I have to speak of Hermione Weasley, nee Granger, who has, along with Ginny Potter, opened a very successful Mind Reading practice in London." Dumbledore looked towards them. "So if you are in need of a mind cleansing, please make an appointment with Mrs. Weasley or Mrs. Potter. Not tonight, of course!" Dumbledore smiled again. "I would also like to mention that Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter have recently received the Rilka Riggelo Award for Research for their recent efforts."  
  
The crowd clapped again, and some laughed at Dumbledore's last comment. He seemed to be coming to the end. "I couldn't possibly leave out Mr. Ron Weasley, who is now working as a Healer at St. Mungo's!" Ron was another blusher, and he shied away when the crowd clapped for him.  
  
It seemed Dumbledore had come to the final announcement. "Where would be today without the amazing efforts put forth by Mr. Harry Potter. As you all know, he helped rid the world of Lord Voldemort, and he is now playing Quidditch for the Chudley Canons, always taking them to the championship!" The crowd applauded its loudest, and Harry looked down at his shoes, uncomfortable.  
  
"Now, I suspect you must be wondering what has been going on at Hogwarts these many years," Dumbledore went on. "And I must say that the school, for the most part, is the same. Of course, we have a new crop of students and that always seems to change things. However, we haven't seen any trouble like that of Fred and George Weasley in their day." Dumbledore seemed to go off on a train of thought. "I only wish I could have seen it when the two of them walked out of Hogwarts. Those were strange days, they were." People in the crowd nodded. They had all been present for that event.  
  
"But," said Dumbledore, "tonight is not a night to dwell on regrets. Tonight is a night to remember the past fondly! With that said, I must make a very important announcement."  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"No idea," Harry said with a shrug. "He hasn't mentioned anything important lately."  
  
Dumbledore was ready to make the announcement. "I want to announce that I am stepping down as the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." This was met by gasps in the crowd. The four friends stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.  
  
Dumbledore went on, "I realize that this come as a shock for most of you. It is true that I have not told many about this decision of mine, wanting to save the announcement for tonight." He smiled at the crowd. "But let me assure you that this stepping down was entirely my decision. I'd like to relax and enjoy myself for a bit."  
  
"I can't believe it," Hermione said. "I mean, we all knew this would happen someday, but still."  
  
"I know," Ron agreed, nodding.  
  
"I don't think he's done," said Ginny, and she nodded towards the staff table, where Dumbledore was still speaking.  
  
"So do not be sad," said Dumbeldore. "Hogwarts will be in capable hands, I assure you. It is with great pride that I announce that the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is... Dolores Umbride."  
  
The entire crowd gasped, and there was a murmur of angry talking among the crowds. "WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed. "How can he put that woman in charge of Hogwarts. Everything's going to go to hell again!"  
  
Harry seemed about to make a comment, but then he looked at Dumbledore, who was smiling. "He's kidding," Harry said, with a laugh.  
  
Dumbledore quieted the crowd again. "Sorry," he said. "Guess my little idea of a joke didn't go over so well." The crowd now let out sighs of relief, and a few of them did, in fact, start to laugh.  
  
"Now, onto the REAL announcement of the new headmistress," said Dumbledore. "It is with great pride that I introduce you to the new Head of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall!" This time the crowd cheered and Professor McGonagall was called up to the staff table, looking rather embarrassed. She stood to speak.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall. "I am so pleased to be the new Head of Hogwarts, thought I realize the task of following Albus Dumbledore will be huge. However, I am ready for the challenge and am looking forward to the new school year." Professor McGonagall offered the stage back to Dumbledore, and he took it.  
  
"Well, well, well," he said. "Now that that's out of the way, what are you waiting for? Have some more fun!" Music started again and people began to dance. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, however, headed to the staff table to talk to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Didn't want it leaking out," said Dumbledore. "You know the owl post is not always stable. Besides, I thought it would be more dramatic at the reunion." This made the four friends smile.  
  
"Congratulations Minerva," Hermione said to Professor McGonagall. "I know that Hogwarts will be in good hands with you."  
  
"Thank you very much, Hermione," said Professor McGonagall. She was smiling more than they had ever seen her do before.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Ron asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, I'll still be around," said Dumbledore. "Just take some vacations. See more of the world. I've missed travel."  
  
"Sounds nice," said Ginny.  
  
"However, I will help out around here," said Dumbledore. "Hogwarts certainly hasn't seen the last of me."  
  
"Nor does it want to," Professor McGonagall piped in.  
  
"Thank you, Minerva," said Professor Dumbledore. He looked behind the friends. "I believe Mr. Finnegan here would like to talk to you." The friends turned to see Seamus Finnegan standing behind them. Dumbledore and McGonagall excused themselves, and sought out more students to talk to. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione focused their attention on Seamus. 


	16. Babies

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Babies  
  
"Wanted to see how you all were," Seamus said. "Seeing as I was in no state to talk last night."  
  
"It's good to see you again," said Harry, and he and Seamus shook hands.  
  
"So tell us, what have you been doing since we graduated from Hogwarts?" Ginny asked Seamus.  
  
"Well, actually, I got married right after we graduated. To Mandy Brocklehurst. Remember her? She was in Ravenclaw?" Seamus said.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were able to come up with a small image of what Mandy Brocklehurst might look like. They nodded just the same. "I didn't even know you were seeing somebody when we graduated," Hermione commented.  
  
"Well, technically we weren't SEEING each other," Seamus said, feeling a blush come to her cheeks. "We got ourselves into a bit of trouble just before graduation. The night Harry defeated Voldemort, actually."  
  
Ron was curious. "What kind of trou-? Oh!" The realization had come when Hermione had elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"So," Hermione said, wondering how to word the question, "you have children then?"  
  
Seamus smiled. "Five, actually," he said proudly. "Number six on the way!"  
  
"Oh," said Ginny, "so you and Mandy are still married." Harry looked at her, thinking her question was inappropriate.  
  
"Yes!" said Seamus. "We may have started our marriage in a strange way, but we love each other, really. We grew into it."  
  
"Is she here tonight?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nah," said Seamus. "She told me to come and have a good time, and she'd owl if she needs me. See, the baby's due in two weeks, and she's pretty crazy right now. She always is when she's pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, cause we don't know what THAT'S like, huh Harry?" Ron asked Harry, with a laugh. Harry joined the laugh and nodded.  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at them, horrified. "What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Well, lets just say you're no picnic when you're expecting a baby," said Ron, and he stood behind Seamus quickly to avoid Hermione's reaction.  
  
"I am not!" Hermione said.  
  
"And neither am I!" Ginny added, glaring at Harry.  
  
"I beg to differ," Harry said.  
  
* * *  
  
It was Emma's second birthday, and once again Ron and Hermione's house was filled with loud family. Even Hermione's parents made it to the party, and they seemed to be consuming all of Emma's attention, as they saw her less frequently than the Weasleys did. Ron and Hermione stood in their living room, having conversations with the ever growing family around them. Many of them gave birthday greetings to both Emma and, of course, to Ron.  
  
Ron watched Emma make her way among the guests, the little girl small among all the adults. He watched as her cousin Phillip danced around the room with her. He was now seven years old and had taken a shine to his younger cousins and always wanted to entertain them. Ron watched as Emma laughed at things people said to her, and he watched as she looked at her birthday candles in awe, and how excited she got, even at the age of two, when she opened her presents.  
  
That night, when the guests were gone, and Emma had fallen asleep (conked out from too much partying), Ron and Hermione collapsed onto the couch in their living room. They both sat there for a few moments, getting over the whirlwind of the party. "We can clean tomorrow, can't we?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's better if we start tonight," Hermione said, but she made no move to pick anything up, not even her wand, which would have been quite helpful in the cleaning process.  
  
"Can you believe Emma is two years old already?" Ron asked, taking Hermione's hand. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hardly," said Hermione. "Seems like just yesterday she was just a tiny newborn."  
  
"Do you miss that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "She doesn't need me as much as she did. Well, she DOES, but she doesn't THINK she does." Ron laughed.  
  
"She doesn't like to be picked up so much anymore," Ron said.  
  
"I know," said Hermione. "I miss that most I think."  
  
They both sat in silence for a few more moments. Suddenly, they looked at each other and said, at the same time, "I want to have another baby."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "I've wanted it for a while, actually. Since Christmas. I just wasn't sure you wanted it."  
  
"I do," said Hermione. "I've thought about it for a while now. Truthfully, I didn't really know it was what I wanted until today, but I do, I want another baby." She looked at him seriously. "Do you think we're ready for two kids?"  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, "I think we're ready for anything."  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed him, pulling him closer to her. "Well then," she said. "Why don't we start working on it right now?" Ron smiled and stood up. Taking Hermione's hand, he led her upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
In August, Hermione still wasn't pregnant, and it was starting to stress her out. "I don't think you should worry," said Ginny. "Maybe you're just thinking about it too much."  
  
"Maybe," said Hermione. "But I just don't understand why it hasn't happened. We had Emma just fine."  
  
"But we you really planning that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sort of," said Hermione. Ginny looked at her. "But not REALLY. It was just something we talked about at the time, thinking it would be nice IF it happened."  
  
"See," said Ginny. "You're just too anxious about it. Calm down."  
  
"I suppose," said Hermione, but she didn't seem convinced. In fact, the conversation was starting to irk her, so she changed the subject. "So what about you and Harry? Are you going to have more children? Or is James destined to be an only child?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "I don't know," she said. "It would be nice to have more children, but we're so busy right now. It's nice to have just one little guy around anyway. I grew up with SO many people around."  
  
"That's where we're different," said Hermione. "Growing up, it was just me. I don't want Emma to be an only child."  
  
Ginny sat down next to her, and patted her hand. "It'll happen. I promise."  
  
* * *  
  
One month later, Ginny was pacing her living room, waiting for Harry to get home from work. He had been expected a half hour earlier and he still hadn't come. James was following his mother back and forth, giggling because he thought they were playing some sort of game. "James?" Ginny asked, "Why don't you go play with your blocks or something?"  
  
"I want to play with you," James said, and he hugged Ginny's leg. Despite her tension, Ginny heart lightened at this gesture from her son. She felt herself calm down.  
  
"What do you want to play, sweetheart?" she asked.  
  
"We can play with the blocks," he said, and he sat down on the floor and gestured for Ginny to do the same. Though still a bit reluctant, she did so, and the pair began to stack blocks into castles, Ginny skillfully placing small spells on them so they wouldn't topple and upset James. He was unlike other kids when he played with his blocks - he wanted to build, and NOT knock them over.  
  
Though she managed to calm down and enjoy herself, Ginny felt herself tense up again as soon as she heard the pop that signaled Harry had arrived home. "Daddy!" James exclaimed, and he was up and running towards Harry as soon as he saw him, moving much faster than Ginny.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Harry said, and he scooped James in the air, something only he could do now that the young boy was four. He was getting far too heavy for Ginny to pick him up anymore.  
  
Ginny stood and joined her husband and son, kissing Harry quickly. "Yuck," said James. Harry just smiled at him.  
  
"We need to talk about something," Ginny said softly, but seriously to Harry. The look on her face made him curious immediately. He put James down.  
  
"James, can you play with your blocks and bit more?" Harry asked. "Me and your mum need to talk about something important."  
  
"Can I come?" James asked.  
  
"Not right now, sweetheart," Ginny said. "But we'll come right back okay?"  
  
"Okay," said James, and he watched Harry and Ginny walk into the hallway. They were heading for the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on, Gin?" Harry asked when he shut the door behind him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? No, not really," said Ginny. "Unless you think our having another baby is wrong."  
  
Harry was shocked for a moment, but then he smiled. "Another baby? Ginny, that's great!" Ginny finally relaxed. Once again, as had happened with James, she had worried what Harry's reaction would be, even though she was thrilled when she found out.  
  
"I'm due in May," she said, and Harry hugged her.  
  
"I can't wait," he said. "When can we tell everyone?"  
  
"I don't know," said Ginny, feeling apprehensive again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"I mean, we didn't plan this," Ginny started, "and Ron and Hermione have been trying to have another baby for a little while now, and it hasn't happened. I don't want to upset them."  
  
"Ginny, you can put this off, but at some point they'll figure it out," Harry said, with a small smile.  
  
"I know we have to tell them," Ginny said. "I just don't want them to think I did this on purpose."  
  
Harry smiled again, and pulled her closer. "I know you're thinking of their feelings. I love that about you. But this is something wonderful. I'm sure they can be happy for us."  
  
Ginny smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure you're right."  
  
* * *  
  
Even so, Ginny waited an entire month to tell people she was expecting. She and Harry even neglected to tell James for a bit, not sure how he would take the news. Finally, in the middle of October, they sat James down and told him he would be a big brother.  
  
"Where's the baby?" he asked.  
  
"Here," said Ginny, and she placed his hand on her stomach. James was confused. Ginny looked at Harry. "I think you may have to explain how it works."  
  
"Me?!" Harry asked. "YOU do it!"  
  
"I really think YOU should be the one to tell your SON about how babies are made," said Ginny. "He's a boy, you're a boy, it fits."  
  
Harry was apprehensive, but he explained in as little detail as he could, how babies were made to James. The little boy was still confused, but he seemed to accept the situation a little more. "There will be a baby here?" he asked.  
  
"Yup!" said Ginny, trying to sound upbeat, as James didn't seem too happy with the news. "In May." James didn't seem too thrilled, but Harry and Ginny didn't worry about it. They knew that the idea would take some getting used to. After all, he would be five years older than his sibling. He had had his parents to himself for quite a while.  
  
"Give him time," Ginny said.  
  
That same night, they expected Ron, Hermione and Emma over for dinner. Ginny was planning to tell them the good news that night, and she made everything she knew Hermione liked. "To soften the blow," she said.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Emma arrived right on time, about half an hour before dinner was to be served. They set Emma next to James and the two children started to play. "Know what Emma?" James asked her. Emma looked up at her cousin.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to be a big brother!" James exclaimed.  
  
Hermione stopped talking. Ginny looked concerned immediately. "James?" Hermione asked. "What did you say?"  
  
Ginny stopped him. "We were going to tell you at dinner," she said softly. "We're having a baby."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, almost to herself. She forced a smile on her face and stood to hug both Harry and Ginny. "That's wonderful. Really, it is. I'm so happy for you."  
  
* * *  
  
Back at their house a few hours later, Hermione was quiet. Dinner had also been quiet, with Hermione wanted to be happy for Harry and Ginny but having trouble. Now that she was back in her house, she let the tears fall down her face. Ron sat next to her on the edge of their bed and took her hand. "Don't be sad," he said. "I know you wanted this for us. I did too."  
  
"I just don't understand," said Hermione. "Why isn't this happening for us?"  
  
"I don't know," said Ron. "But we haven't been trying for that long. Maybe we just need to give it more time." He let Hermione cry on his shoulder for a few moments. He knew she didn't feel like talking about it.  
  
"Maybe we're just destined to have one child," she said after a while.  
  
"Don't say that," said Ron. He wasn't admitting it, but Harry and Ginny's news had depressed him a bit as well. He wanted another child as much as Hermione did, and he was as worried as she was that nothing had happened yet.  
  
"I mean it, Ron," said Hermione. "Maybe this is a sign. An omen." She sighed. "I give up, okay?" she said to no one. "I give up."  
  
Ron said nothing more, knowing Hermione intended for the moment to be quiet. He held her until she fell asleep, and then he laid her down on the bed and put the blankets over her before climbing in himself. He turned over and put his arm around her, holding her close as he fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
On an unseasonably warm day in November, Hermione and Ron invited Harry, Ginny and James over. Hermione was in a particularly good mood, and Ron smiled at her as she moved around the kitchen getting things ready for the visit. As she stood by the sink washing dishes, he walked over to her and snaked his arms around her from behind. "What are you so happy about?" he asked, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Hermione, and she sighed. "We're just going to have a baby, that's all." She smiled as Ron's reaction, but kept her back to him. He had stepped away from her in shock, and she knew he was standing there staring at the back of his head.  
  
"What?" he finally asked, as if he had misheard her. Hermione finally turned.  
  
"I think you heard me," she said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"I did hear you," he said, now smiling himself. "But it's just, I don't - I mean, I believe you, but - When? When did you find out?"  
  
"This morning," Hermione said, "but I've suspected it for over a week now."  
  
"But," said Ron, "I thought -"  
  
"I guess giving up works wonders," said Hermione, raising an eyebrow at him. She smiled widely. "I don't know," she continued. "I guess all I needed was to just not want to so badly, and it happened."  
  
"Are you really sure?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. They looked at each other for a moment, then reached for each other at the same time, pulling the other into a tight embrace. They told Emma the good news that night, right along with Harry, Ginny and James. Ginny was just as happy for them as they were, and she and Hermione talked excitedly for the rest of the evening how their children were going to go to Hogwarts together someday.  
  
* * *  
  
In April, Ginny and Hermione were nearing the ends of their pregnancies, with Ginny due in a month and Hermione in three months. They were both glowing and happy, still enjoying work. However, Harry and Ron were feeling the strain of caring for their pregnant wives.  
  
Not that they didn't enjoy taking care of Hermione and Ginny. However, the late night trips to the store and keeping James and Emma happy when their mothers were resting or simply out of the house was stressful. One day, Harry dropped Ginny off at Hermione and Ron's house and headed out with Ron. The women had decided to give them a day to themselves. However, Harry and Ron soon found that the only thing they could talk about was their wives.  
  
"You're lucky, mate," said Ron. "Ginny'll have the baby next month, and then you'll be able to get some sleep."  
  
"Come on, you don't have too long to go," Harry reassured Ron.  
  
"I know," said Ron, "but we're nearing that time when she gets sick of being pregnant. That's how she was with Emma anyway."  
  
"Ginny's been sick of being pregnant for the last two months," said Harry. "I've heard all the complaints."  
  
They were in the Leaky Cauldron and had just received their drinks. Ron learned his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands. "I don't know how much longer I can get up in the middle of the night."  
  
"It won't stop, you know," said Harry. "Cause after she has the baby, you'll STILL have to get up in the middle of the night. You know that."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly, an owl swooped into the Leaky Cauldron and stopped right in front of Ron. "Here we go," he said, and he pulled the letter from the owl.  
  
Dear Ron, it said,  
  
Just thought of some things you can pick up while you're in Diagon Alley. The list is attached. Love you!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
When Ron looked up from the letter, Harry was laughing. "Shut up!" Ron exclaimed, which only made Harry laugh harder. However, the laughter stopped abruptly when another owl came in and stopped near Harry. Harry looked at his own letter and this time it was Ron's turn to laugh. Eventually they were laughing together.  
  
When the laughter died down, Ron said, with a smile on his face, "Can't live without 'em, though, huh?"  
  
* * *  
  
On May 11, Lillian Margaret Potter made her way into the world. When Ginny went into labor, Harry was at work, and the family was afraid he would miss the birth entirely. Whereas James had made his entrance after a long labor, Lily didn't seem to want to wait. Less than an hour after they made it to St. Mungo's, Ginny was ready to push. Harry came running in just before Lily made her appearance.  
  
An hour later, Harry and Ginny were studying Lily intently. "Well, we already have our James," she said. "I think it only fitting that she be called Lily."  
  
Harry agreed immediately, once again knowing that his parents' legacy would continue on in their namesakes.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron was pleased to discover that Hermione was not the same during her second pregnancy as he first. At the end of it, she was almost dreading the baby being born. "Not that I don't want to have the baby," she explained to him. "It's just that things are still relatively calm with me being pregnant. When we have the baby, everything's going to be so chaotic."  
  
Ron agreed with her, but to be honest, he was dying for the new baby to make his or her appearance. He wanted to remember the feelings he had had when Emma was born. He wanted to see what he or she would look like, and he wanted to be able to hold the baby in his arms. It wasn't long before he got his wish.  
  
Olivia Jane Weasley arrived on July 15, four days before her due date. Ron felt everything he had expected and more, because seeing Olivia made him remember vividly the day Emma had been born and how much he now loved his daughters and Hermione. He wasn't sure there could ever be enough room in one heart for so many people, but his parents had shown him otherwise and now he was doing the same with Hermione.  
  
Ginny was thrilled when she found out Ron and Hermione had another daughter. "They'll be best friends," she said to Hermione the day they brought Olivia home and she and Lily "met" for the first time.  
  
"I know!" Hermione said. "I can't wait."  
  
"There's plenty of time," said Ginny, and she cast a glance in five-year- old James' direction. "Plenty of time."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sounds like a crazy time," said Seamus.  
  
"Still is," said Ron, with a smile.  
  
An owl swooped into the Great Hall and dropped a letter in front of Seamus. He read it and his eyes grew wide. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Mandy's having the baby! I have to go! It was great to see you again!" he called as he started to run out of the Great Hall into Hogsmeade so he could disapparate.  
  
"Good luck!" Ginny called after him. 


	17. The Award

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Award  
  
"I hope he makes it home in time," Ginny said, referring to Seamus' hasty exit.  
  
"I'm sure he will," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione! Ginny!" They turned and saw Lavender Brown again. "You didn't tell me that you'd won an award! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione. "It was nice, actually, to get something back after so many years of work."  
  
"So, when did you get this thing anyway?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Actually," said Ginny, "it was just this past September."  
  
* * *  
  
The owl came on Hermione's twenty-seventh birthday. Ron had gathered Hermione's parents, his parents, Harry, Ginny, James and Lily, and of course Emma and Olivia for a small party. Just as Hermione was about to cut into the cake, the owl swooped in and dropped the letter - right into the icing. Ron groaned, but Hermione picked up the letter immediately, noticing the return address. "Ginny," she said immediately as she scanned the letter. Ginny came over and they read together.  
  
Dear Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter,  
  
Thank you for the submission of your extensive volume of research entitled "Breakthroughs in Mind Reading." We are pleased to inform you that we have decided to publish the work.  
  
We are also pleased to inform you that your work has won the Rilka Riggelo Award for Research for your efforts. An awards ceremony will be held this Saturday, September 22nd. Please respond by return owl if you intend to come to the ceremony.  
  
Again, we offer you our congratulations!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Bella Saxley Parchment Publishers  
  
"Oh my god!" Ginny exclaimed, and she hugged Hermione. "I can't believe they accepted it!"  
  
"What is it?" Hermione mother asked curiously.  
  
"It's informing us that we won an award, mom," Hermione explained. "For a book we've been working on for the longest time."  
  
"That's wonderful darling," Hermione's father piped in, and he took a look at the letter.  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to congratulate his wife and sister. He hugged Ginny, quickly, and then embraced Hermione tightly and kissed her, not caring that many of their family and friends could see them. Harry did the same with Ginny, and soon everyone was talking at once, congratulating the women and sneaking in extra hugs.  
  
"We all have to go to the ceremony of course," said Hermione. "You'll all come, won't you?"  
  
"Of course!" Mrs. Weasley was the first to pipe in. "I wouldn't miss it!"  
  
"Nor would we," said Mr. Granger. "Though, are we allowed?"  
  
"What do you mean, dad?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because it's.. well, it's a wizard award, isn't it?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "So are we allowed to go?"  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine," said Hermione. "And I'll see if I can make special arrangements anyway. You are my parents, after all. I want you to be there." Hermione found herself swept up in her father's embrace again.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," he said.  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione? Are you ready to go?" Ron called up to her. He had just dropped Emma and Olivia off at Percy's house. Hermione had stayed behind to finish getting ready.  
  
"Just about," she called back, and she finished putting on her earring and then walked down the stairs. "Are the kids okay?"  
  
"Yup," said Ron. "Phillip whisked Emma away to play games the moment with got there, and Percy and Penelope are probably still talking baby talk with Olivia."  
  
"Great," said Hermione. "And you gave them the information?"  
  
"Of course," said Ron, and he smiled at her. "You look beautiful." He kissed her cheek.  
  
Hermione blushed and said, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."  
  
"I try," Ron said, and he took her arm and they headed out of the house.  
  
* * *  
  
"DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT give them any of your joke candy," Ginny said to Fred as she and Harry were headed out of the door.  
  
"Of course not," Fred said seriously.  
  
"I MEAN it, Fred," said Ginny. "Especially Lily. She's too little for candy anyway."  
  
"Gin, I won't give them anything," he said. "However, I can't speak for Stacey and Brian."  
  
"Keep an eye on them then!" Ginny exclaimed, frustrated. She turned to Harry. "Maybe we should have left the kids with Charlie."  
  
"I am insulted!" Fred said, but with a smile. "You don't trust me with my own niece and nephew?"  
  
"Fred, come on," said Ginny. "I just don't want them exposed to any of your silly tricks tonight. I want to enjoy myself."  
  
Angelina came into the room laughing. "Ginny, Harry, I assure you that I will personally keep an eye on Fred. After all, let's face it. Even with all the children here, he's the one who needs the most looking after."  
  
Ginny laughed and relaxed. Angelina WOULD be there, and she certainly would keep Fred in line. "All right then," she said.  
  
"We really should go though, Gin," said Harry. "Don't want you to miss your award."  
  
"Right," said Ginny. "Bye James!" She had to call out to him, as James had disappeared into the next room with his cousin Stacey.  
  
"Bye mum! Bye dad!" his small voice called back.  
  
"Bye Lil," Ginny said, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. She handed the four-month-old to Angelina.  
  
"Have a great time," Angelina said. "Let us know how it went."  
  
"We will," said Harry, and he took Ginny's hand and they headed out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"There you are!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw her parents rushing down the street. "I was afraid you'd gotten lost."  
  
"Well, this is a little hard to find," said her father. "But really we just had trouble parking the car."  
  
"Are you ready?" Ron asked, and he opened the telephone booth. The awards ceremony was to be held in the Ministry of Magic. He dialed the number and gave the information requested. As soon as the four adults had their visitor badges, they were brought down into the ministry.  
  
Once inside, they were surprised to find it quite busy. Though not nearly as crowded as it would be on a work day, the ministry lobby was filled with witches and wizards dressed up to attend the ceremony that would take place in one of the large banquet rooms. "It's on this floor," said Hermione. "Down the hall a bit." She turned to her parents. "We have to show our wands for inspection." They joined the line of people waiting, with Mr. and Mrs. Granger looking around, quite fascinated with their surroundings.  
  
Once their wands had been inspected, Ron, Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked down the hall and entered the room. "Very nice," Mrs. Granger said as she looked around at the shining decorations. "This IS a prestigious award, isn't it?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"There are my parents," said Ron, and he pointed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood and waved. The four made their way over to them, and were greeted with hugs and kisses.  
  
"We were worried you'd be late," said Mrs. Weasley when they were settled into their seats. "Ginny and Harry aren't here yet. They had to drop James and Lily with Fred. I trust you had no problems leaving Emma and Olivia with Percy." Ron shook his head and Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
"Here they are now," said Hermione when she caught sight of Harry and Ginny. They made their way to the table and once again the greetings ensued.  
  
"It looks wonderful in here," said Ginny as she sat down and took a good look around.  
  
"Well, it is one of the Ministry's more important nights," said Mr. Weasley. "After all, this is when they hand out their commendations and awards. This was where Harry would have gotten his."  
  
Harry blushed a little bit. After he had defeated Voldemort, the wizarding community wanted to give him an award. He accepted the award, but didn't want to go to the ceremony, preferring to spend a quiet evening at the Burrow with his friends. Mr. Weasley saw Harry's reaction. "Though I thought it nice that you didn't come Harry. Sometimes these things can get a little silly. And you were so young then, and you'd been through so much." Harry smiled and nodded in appreciation.  
  
The family talked for a few more moments and then the lights in the room faded until just a dim glow was left. A man walked onto the stage. "Good evening, witches and wizards. For those of you who don't know me, I am Merlin Zerfold, head of the Awards and Commendations Department at the Ministry of Magic." This statement was followed by a bit of applause.  
  
Merlin continued, "I am pleased and excited to welcome you to tonight's ceremony, celebrating the achievements of your fellow witches and wizards over the past year. Now there's a lot to get to, and then dinner, of course, so let's get started right away!"  
  
The family had not realized just how many awards would have to be given out that night. They found themselves growing weary of hearing all the other names being called. Hermione could hear Ron's stomach grumble, and it made her giggle. "Couldn't we have eaten BEFORE this?" he asked as the awards list grew longer and longer.  
  
Finally, the award they had been waiting for was announced. "Now, the Rilka Riggelo Award for Research. I am pleased to announce that it goes, this year, to the youngest recipients ever. However, their commitment to their research and the wonderful volume put out by these two witches has been substantial. Therefore, it is with pleasure that I give the Rilka Riggelo Award for Research to Hermione Weasley and Virginia Potter!" The crowd applauded, though the loudest applause could be heard where Hermione and Ginny had been sitting.  
  
The two women walked up to the stage, and smiled at the crowd around them. Ginny spoke first. "Thank you so much for this award. Hermione and I have spent a good amount of time researching the field of Mind Reading and making sure that we treat our patients to the best of our ability."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione, urging her to add something. "When we sent our manuscript in for publication, we had no idea it would turn into this. Ginny and I are truly honored that we have been chosen for this award. And of course, we are grateful for the people around us who made this all possible."  
  
"Specifically," Ginny piped in, "our family. My mum and dad, my brothers, and especially my husband Harry, who kept our two wonderful children out of the way and gave Hermione and me the chance to work."  
  
"And to my own parents," said Hermione. "For all their support - always. Also to my daughters, who are always understanding when their mum has some work to do. And to my absolutely wonderful husband Ron, who still manages to surprise me almost everyday. Without their love and support I probably would not be standing here today."  
  
"Thank you," she and Ginny said together. The end of their speech was met with applause and the two women headed off the stage and into a room at the side of it for pictures.  
  
* * *  
  
"How long do pictures take?" Ron asked impatiently. Though he had gotten to eat, he was still eager for Hermione to return to the table. "Their food is going to get cold."  
  
"Ron, they've been back there for forty-five minutes," Harry said. "I'm sure they're getting interviewed for the Daily Prophet or something like that." Ron nodded, and continued eating.  
  
Mr. Weasley was taking to Mr. Granger about various muggle appliances. "Fascinating," he kept saying, especially when Mrs. Granger described the uses of a blender. Mr. Weasley had been thrilled when his son had married a muggle-born witch, and every time he saw his in-laws he peppered them with questions, always thinking of something new. The Grangers didn't seem to mind, as when they were in the wizarding world, they had just as many questions as Mr. Weasley did.  
  
"Ronnie, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Put your napkin in your lap."  
  
Ron looked up at his mother. "Mum!" he said. "I know how to take care of myself."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and gestured at the napkin that still sat next to his plate. "I know you do, Ronnie," she said. "But I don't have anyone but your father to take care of now. I miss it." Ron smiled at his mother, and grabbed the napkin, placing it in his lap. Harry snickered, and Ron glared at him.  
  
"It's not funny," he said.  
  
Harry smiled widely. "Yes it is," was all he said. However, he wasn't laughing when Mrs. Weasley reached over and smoothed a bit of his hair down.  
  
"I still need to take care of my boys," she said, and it made Harry proud, as always, to know that she included him so thoroughly as one of her children. Harry smiled at her.  
  
Hermione and Ginny returned finally, and they sat down to dig into their dinner, which Mrs. Weasley had zapped with her wand to make sure it didn't get too cold. "What were you doing back there?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Pictures, questions, plus we had to wait on a lot of lines. There were people before us who were getting their pictures done as well," Hermione explained. "Why? Did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course," said Ron.  
  
The following Monday, Hermione and Ginny returned to work, and hung their award on the wall. Though most of their patients already knew that they were going to receive it, they still congratulated them and made a point of admiring it. There were also some who had no idea that Hermione and Ginny had won it, and they too admired it and shared their congratulations with the two women. Most of them also mentioned that they wanted to read the book just as soon as it was ready. 


	18. The Anniversary Party

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Note: I had to take a wild guess at how long Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would have been married at this point!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Anniversary Party  
  
"Is the book available yet?" Lavender asked them.  
  
"It just became available this month," said Hermione.  
  
"I might just have to read it," said Lavender. "Not that I'm so interested in Mind Reading, but I assume you get some money whenever someone buys one of you books?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and Lavender smiled. "Then that's a good enough reason for me! Supporting my old schoolmates."  
  
"Well, thanks," said Hermione. "I think you might enjoy the book though. I mean, it's full of factual information, but we tried to write it in an accessible way."  
  
"We're hoping it will be a textbook of choice for the Mind Reading program at St. Mungo's," Ginny added.  
  
"Sounds great," said Lavender. She smiled again, and addressed her next question to Ginny and Ron. "How are you parents?"  
  
"They're fine," said Ron.  
  
"Really great," said Ginny. "As a matter of fact, they just celebrated their fortieth wedding anniversary."  
  
"Wow!" said Lavender. "Don't know too many people who can say that these days."  
  
"Well, my parents are something special," said Ginny, and she smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
"Quiet! They'll be here any minute!" Ginny hissed at her brothers. She looked at Harry for help.  
  
"Come on everyone! Do you want to ruin the surprise?!" Harry shouted to the crowd in the room. Many of the voices stopped when they heard his, and soon they died down to whispers.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are bringing them home soon," said Ginny. "And we don't want them to hear us."  
  
A large crowd of family was gathered at the Burrow to celebrate the fortieth wedding anniversary of Arthur and Molly Weasley. When Ginny had realized the milestone event was approaching, she immediately planned a surprise party in their honor, and worked hard to get everything ready. Right now there were crowds of Weasleys crammed into the first floor of the Burrow. Once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived, they would move into the tent in the backyard, but for now it was crucial that they keep out of sight in the house.  
  
Ginny was feeling the strain of the party. She had worked very hard to make it perfect, and now the moment of truth was upon her. She wanted her family to keep the quiet going, so as not to ruin the moment. "Do you think they'll like it?" she nervously asked Harry.  
  
Harry smiled at her and put his arm around her. "I think they'll love it, Gin," he said. Still, she didn't relax.  
  
"I wish they would hurry up," she said, looking at her watch. "Ron said he'd be here ten minutes ago."  
  
"I'm sure they're on their way," Harry reassured her.  
  
"Look! Grandma and grandpa!" called the small voice of six-year-old Peter Weasley. It was soon drowned out by the demanding voice of his older brother Phillip, now nine-years-old and the self-proclaimed "in charge grandchild."  
  
"Okay!" Ginny shouted. "They're coming. Everyone hide!"  
  
The family hid in their various locations and waited with bated breath as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the house. "Thank you so much, Ronnie," said Mrs. Weasley, "and Hermione. That was a lovely breakfast."  
  
"You're very welcome," said Hermione. "Congratulations, again."  
  
"Thank you, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. She looked around. "Are you certain Harry and Ginny were going to meet us here with the girls?"  
  
"Sure," said Ron. "They're probably just running a little late."  
  
"Sure," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "Why don't we go in the kitchen and make a cup of t---"  
  
"SURPRISE!" yelled the many voices of the family, all jumping up from their hiding places.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with a start.  
  
Mr. Weasley's eyes lit up. "Well, this IS a surprise!"  
  
"Happy Anniversary!" called a chorus of voices. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron and Hermione accusingly.  
  
"Did you two know about this?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," said Ron. "We were commissioned by Ginny to take you to breakfast - not that we wouldn't have anyway!"  
  
"Ginny, did you do all this?" Mr. Weasley asked, and he hugged Ginny.  
  
"Well, Hermione helped, and Angelina and Katie and Dawn and Fleur and Penelope of course," Ginny explained. "And my brothers and Harry were nice enough to stay out of the way."  
  
"And NOT eat all the food," Ron added, somewhat proud of himself.  
  
"This is wonderful, simply wonderful," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes shining. "Thank you so much, everyone."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, food was being served in a heated tent in the backyard. Music was playing and everyone was having a marvelous time. Hermione smiled as she watched Ron and Emma dance, the little girl's feet using her father's toes as platforms. He smiled back at her when he caught her watching, and they gazed at each other as he continued to sway to the music with Emma.  
  
When the song ended, Emma rushed off to find James and Ron joined Hermione at the table. "Olivia fall asleep?" he asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"She's in your old room," said Hermione. "She went to sleep really well, actually. Despite the fact that she was in a strange bedroom."  
  
"Must be being around all my old Canons stuff," he joked. "Makes it feel like home."  
  
Hermione laughed. She gestured towards the dance floor. "Look at your parents." Ron glanced in the direction Hermione referred to and saw his parents slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor, looking at each other like they were the only two people in the room.  
  
"It's nice," Ron said with a smile. He watched her watch his parents for a moment and smiled. "I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," Hermione said. She sighed happily and took his hand. "I hope one day our children will watch us dance like that."  
  
"They will," said Ron, and he kissed her. "They will." They continued to watch Mr. and Mrs. Weasley dance.  
  
"I wonder what they're thinking about," Hermione said.  
  
* * *  
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed as Mr. Weasley twirled her along the dance floor. "We haven't danced like this in years," she said to him softly.  
  
"I know," he said back to her. "We should do it more often. Make me feel young again."  
  
Mrs. Weasley beamed and held onto her husband a little tighter. "Do you remember the night you proposed to me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," said Mr. Weasley. "How could I forget?"  
  
"You were so nervous," Mrs. Weasley continued. "I thought you were ill."  
  
"I remember," Mr. Weasley said, and he smiled.  
  
Arthur had asked for Molly's hand in marriage forty-one years before. They were twenty-one years old, and just three years out of Hogwarts. They had dated at Hogwarts, but it wasn't until they met up a year after their graduation that things really began to get serious. They ran into each other at the Ministry of Magic, where Arthur had just started working and where Molly was meeting an old Hogwarts friend. Something sparked between the two of them at that meeting, and they ended up going out that very night.  
  
"Would you like to come out with me again sometime?" Arthur asked Molly as he dropped her off at the home she still shared with her parents.  
  
"I would like that," Molly said, and she kissed him on the cheek quickly and hurried back into her own house. Arthur called for her the next day, and they had another wonderful evening together. In fact, they spent the next two years having wonderful evenings together, until Arthur decided he would like to make their relationship something more permanent.  
  
The night he planned to propose, nothing seemed to go right. He had invited her over to his apartment for dinner, but ended up staying at work late and had to ask her to postpone the evening. Though it occurred to him to postpone the proposal to the next night, he knew that he had spent the day working up his nerve to do it, and he was scared that a postponement would take the nerve away. However, his late evening at work forced him to rush to get his place ready for Molly's arrival.  
  
In what he instantly saw as a mistake, he had actually tried to cook a meal for the first time in his life. He ended up running about the kitchen, trying to make things smell as he thought they should, when the doorbell rang. He answered it and saw Molly on the other side. Her smile instantly made him relax, and it wasn't until they were back in the flat and she was comfortable sitting on his living room couch that he remembered that something was burning in the kitchen.  
  
"Do you need some help?" Molly asked gently when she came in and saw Arthur's mess.  
  
"No, no," he said quickly, and he turned the stove off and leaned on the wall, defeated. "Okay, maybe I do need some help."  
  
Molly laughed softly. "I see this isn't your strong point," she said, and she pulled out her wand. "Let me." Arthur watched as she put the dinner quickly back together. "I can't save the burnt things, but I can make them taste a little better, I hope."  
  
Arthur blushed and Molly smiled at him. "Thanks," he said. "I was really hoping to make things nice for you tonight."  
  
Molly smiled at him a second time. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm just good at these sorts of things. My mum says I'll make somebody an excellent wife someday." Arthur gulped loudly, causing Molly to look at him curiously. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Just fine," he said. "Maybe one of these days you can teach me how to deal with this cooking stuff."  
  
"Maybe," said Molly, but she shooed him away from the kitchen so that she could finish saving the dinner.  
  
Once dinner was underway, Arthur seemed to calm down a little, or so Molly thought. Though color had returned to his face and he was chatting amiably with her, he was still as nervous as could be inside, and he kept checking to make sure the ring was in his pocket.  
  
"How was your day?" Molly asked him as she served dessert. Arthur was surprised at the question, having been lost in his own thoughts. He watched Molly move about the apartment as though she owned it. He watched her prepare things as though it were something she were meant to do. "Arthur?"  
  
"Oh, it was nice," he said. "Thank you for asking."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Molly asked, watching him.  
  
"No," said Arthur. "I'm okay."  
  
"Good," said Molly. "I was worried that you were feeling a little sick. You've looked quite pale all evening."  
  
"Have I?" Arthur asked. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."  
  
"Why would you feel nervous?" she asked.  
  
"Because I have an important question to ask you, and even though I am anxious to hear what you have to say about it, I'm also nervous that you won't say what I want to hear," Arthur explained.  
  
Molly sat down, suddenly feeling nervous herself. She suddenly became aware of what it was that Arthur might have to ask her. She faced him and he continued to talk. "Well, as you know, we've been together for a while now," he started. She nodded, silently encouraging him to go on. "And I know that we always have a wonderful time together. And I know that no one takes care of me like you do, or worries about me like you do." Molly smiled and felt a blush creep to her cheeks. "What I'm saying is that it's time for me to return the favor. Molly, I love you. I want to take care of you and make sure you're always happy. I want to make sure that we continue all the fun we've been having. Will you marry me?" He showed her the ring he had carefully chosen for her.  
  
"Arthur, of course," said Molly, and she took his hand before kissing him. "I love you, and would love nothing more than for you to take care of me. As long as you let me do the same."  
  
"You always have," Arthur said, and he kissed her again. Later that night, they would lie awake in separate houses, thinking of the bright future ahead of them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Could you ever imagine that we'd have seven wonderful children?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they continued to dance.  
  
"Couldn't have told you that then," said Mr. Weasley. "But I'll tell you something now: I wouldn't have had it any other way."  
  
"Me neither," Mrs. Weasley piped in. "Isn't it wonderful to see our children so happy together?"  
  
Mr. Weasley looked out over the people in the tent. Bill and Fleur, who expected their first child in just three weeks, were taking to Charlie and Dawn. In Dawn's arms was a sleeping, one-year-old Milo. Mr. Weasley watched as Charlie brushed a piece of hair from Dawn's face and then smiled at her before resuming his conversation with his brother. Percy and Penelope were also on the dance floor, and Peter was dancing with them. Phillip was sitting at the table, scowling, perhaps at something one of his cousins had done to him.  
  
Fred and Angelina were dancing as well, each with one of their children. Five year old Stacey laughed as her father spun her around and around in circles. Three year old Brian was staring at his mother's face as she danced with him. Their third child, Michael, born just a few months earlier, was sleeping soundly in the house. George and Katie were nowhere to be seen. Mr. Weasley assumed they were up in the house as well, trying to get nearly one-year-old Chelsea to bed. Three-year-old Matthew was cutting a rug himself on the dance floor, with Emma to keep him company.  
  
Ron and Hermione were still at their place at the table, watching the other dancers and talking to each other softly. Mr. Weasley could still see Ron's eyes light up whenever Hermione smiled, and he saw the way Hermione would take Ron's hand, ever so gently but at the same time as though she never intended to let go of it. They were both watching Emma as she danced.  
  
Mr. Weasley shifted his gaze to the other side of the room, where Harry was deep in conversation with James, who seemed to be complaining (Mr. Weasley guessed it had something to do with Phillip). Ginny was right next to them, smiling at Lily and trying to get her to laugh.  
  
"You know, I think we're pretty lucky," Mr. Weasley said to his wife.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"How many people could say they had SEVEN married children?" Mr. Weasley asked. "We have seven children and not a single one of them still live at home with us!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed. "You know as well as I do that you would love it if one of the kids moved in with their family."  
  
"All right," said Mr. Weasley. "You caught me." Mrs. Weasley laughed and Mr. Weasley took the opportunity to twirl her along the dance floor.  
  
"This has been a wonderful evening," Mrs. Weasley said to him when they were facing each other again. Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement.  
  
"Happy Anniversary," he said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Happy Anniversary," she repeated.  
  
* * *  
  
"They were so sweet, dancing like that," Hermione said to an enraptured Lavender.  
  
"I love stories about love," Lavender said. She spoke next to Ginny. "Your parents love story certainly is inspiring."  
  
"I guess that's why we're all so happy now," Ginny speculated. "After all, we did have them as role models."  
  
"Makes sense," said Lavender. She yawned, and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. That wasn't related to your story. It's just getting rather late, isn't it?"  
  
Harry checked his watch. "It's after eleven," he said.  
  
"Looks like people are starting to head out," said Ron.  
  
"I suppose I should do the same," Lavender said. "But it was really, really wonderful to see all of you again. I hope we won't be such strangers."  
  
"Of course not," said Hermione. With a few more good-byes, Lavender headed towards the door. 


	19. The Reunion Comes to an End

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: The Reunion Comes to an End  
  
"Do you think we should get going as well?" Ron asked the group.  
  
"Let's stay just a bit more," said Hermione. "There are still some people here. We haven't been here in so long, I'd like it to last."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Ron. "This is where we started. And I don't just mean you and me. I mean you and me and Harry too." He smiled and whispered to her. "But especially you and me."  
  
Ginny was watching Harry talk with Professor McGonagall. Neville and Luna had said their good-byes hours earlier, promising again that they would meet the group for lunch and attend Olivia's birthday party the next month. When Harry returned he took Ginny's hand and gestured to the staff table, where Professor Dumbledore was standing and waiting for attention.  
  
"Good evening again," he began. "I can see that this has been a wonderful evening for everyone, myself included. I can only hope that I won't fall out of touch with so many of you again. It has been a real pleasure to see everyone back at Hogwarts, especially for what will become one of my own final nights in the castle."  
  
He looked out over the crowd. "I will certainly miss Hogwarts when I take my leave. However, I know that it can never be behind me. Being headmaster here has been perhaps the most rewarding thing I have ever done. I do so love to fill eager young minds with new information. I must add that this class has been one of the greatest ever seen at Hogwarts, earning the most achievements while at the school and also outside of the school, and of that I am very proud." He clapped his hands together, causing the entire crowd to start applauding.  
  
"Now, I don't want anyone to worry. Hogwarts certainly hasn't seen the last of me. I will be at Professor McGonagall's exposal, should she need any guidance, but I doubt that will be the case, will it Minerva?"  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled and shook her head. "I think we can manage without you, Albus," she said. "But do come back and visit from time to time."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Professor Dumbledore. "I'll come every now and then. How could I stay away from such good food?" The crowd laughed. "Now I see that many of you are anxious to head out, and I can't say that I blame you. The time has run away from me this evening, and I can hardly believe the festivities are coming to an end, though I must add, you're welcome to stay!" He looked around at the crowd. "However, I know you're not sixteen year old anymore! Perhaps now you've realized why we had a curfew for you all those years." He stopped and smiled again.  
  
"I would also like to say that I am looking forward to the coming years. I am sure that Professor McGonagall will be an excellent Headmistress, and will do you proud when it comes time to send your children to Hogwarts, as I am sure you all will."  
  
Professor McGonagall stood next to Professor Dumbledore. "I know most of you have children who are too young for Hogwarts yet, but I can assure you that I intend to be here when they get here, and I intend to be here when they graduate from here." She smiled and continued. "I just wanted to add that I am so happy that you have all accepted my becoming Headmistress without a second thought. I am so pleased to know that you think me as capable of the job as my predecessor."  
  
Dumbledore took over again. "However, enough speeches and enough repeating what has already been said. With everything said and done, I want to bid my farewells to you all, and hope that you won't be such strangers in the future."  
  
Dumbledore stepped down from the staff table, as did Professor McGonagall. Immediately, a group of students walked over to them and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny could see them shaking hands with the teachers. "Should we get going?" Harry asked the group.  
  
"Suppose so," said Ron.  
  
"Not so fast!" came a loud voice from behind them. The friends turned to see Hagrid beaming at them. "Yeh weren't going ter leave without seein' me for a cup a tea, were yeh?"  
  
Harry smiled, and looked at Ginny, Ron and Hermione. "What do you think guys?"  
  
"Of course we'll come have tea," said Ginny.  
  
"Take yer time," said Hagrid. "Say yer goodbyes to the Professors and meet me down at my cabin."  
  
"Sure thing, Hagrid," said Ron, and Hagrid headed in the direction of the door.  
  
"We certainly haven't seen Hagrid's house in a while," said Hermione. "I bet it looks just the same as it always did."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione soon found out that she was correct. Stepping into Hagrid's cabin made them feel as though they had used a Time Turner. The chairs were the same, the large bed, the table, and as usual, a large welcoming fire was burning in the fireplace. Hagrid was boiling water over it. He had already laid the cups out on the table.  
  
"Glad you came tonight," he said.  
  
"Of course," said Harry. "I'm glad we came too. It's been a long time since we've had tea here at your place."  
  
"Don't I know it!" Hagrid exclaimed. "It's been different since yeh've been away from Hogwarts. I mean, I got to know some new students, but none of been as friendly as you lot."  
  
"Any other students ever come up here for tea?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Some," said Hagrid. "Mostly I entertain the other professors."  
  
"Will you be staying on without Dumbledore being here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course!" said Hagrid. "Can you imagine Hogwarts without me?"  
  
The friends smiled. It was true. They could not imagine a Hogwarts without Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid walked to the fire and removed the teapot. Bringing it to the table he filled the four mugs and fixed the tea. He also set out a place of cookies. The friends gladly drank the tea, but left the cookies on the table. "Aren't yeh hungry?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Hagrid, we've just come from a feast," Ginny said, and Hagrid laughed.  
  
"Of course, of course," he said, but he took one of the cookies for himself anyway.  
  
Harry looked around the cabin. There were SOME differences, he noticed. For example, Hagrid had started putting up a lot of pictures. He seemed to have a whole gallery of shots. Harry recognized his and Ginny's wedding picture immediately, and saw Ron and Hermione's right next to it. Then there were pictures of Hagrid with various staff members of Hogwarts. There were also pictures of Harry and Ginny with James just after he was born, and the same with Lily. Next to those were pictures of Ron and Hermione with Emma and Olivia. "That's quite a gallery you have there," he said, gesturing to it.  
  
"Well, I thought to myself one day that since yeh're not here at Hogwarts anymore, what better way to see you than to have pictures up," he said. "So I picked my favorites and there they are."  
  
"Wow," said Hermione. "I'm honored that you have the pictures from our wedding."  
  
"Of course!" said Hagrid. "All of yeh are the closest thing family I've ever had, next to Professor Dumbledore of course."  
  
"You should spend more time with us," said Ginny. "Really. We'd love to have you at our house."  
  
"Or ours," said Ron.  
  
"That's sweet of yeh," Hagrid said. "I think I will take you up on that, this summer perhaps. Of course yeh know that once school begins in September I have my duties."  
  
"Of course," said Hermione. "How are the classes going?"  
  
Hagrid's face lit up, as it always seemed to lately when he was talking about the Care of Magical Creatures lessons he taught. Though his start as a teacher was somewhat shaky, years of experience were soon making him a force to be reckoned with. Professor Grubbly-Plank hadn't been at Hogwarts in years, and rumors flew that she was now teaching at a Swedish wizarding school. Hagrid and Hermione spent a good twenty minutes discussing the various aspects of his classes, and the creatures he had managed to show the class over the past year.  
  
"Makes me want to be a student again," Hermione said, with wistful sigh.  
  
"Not that you'd need to be," said Ron proudly. "I think you know all there is to know!"  
  
"No one knows EVERYTHING, Ron," said Hermione, even though she was smiling.  
  
"I know," said Ron. "But you're pretty close."  
  
"Hermione, if yeh want to watch a class, yeh know yeh'd be welcome anytime," said Hagrid. "Though I think Ron may have a point. Yeh certainly do know a lot." Hermione smiled.  
  
The small group was having such a nice time that it was past midnight when Hagrid finally looked up at the clock on his mantle. "Goodness, is that the time?" he asked, with a start.  
  
"Oh, I hadn't even noticed," said Harry, also looking towards the clock. "I suppose we should head back to the hotel."  
  
"I walk with yeh to the gates," said Hagrid, and he stood with them and followed them out of the cabin. As they walked along, they talked about where Hagrid would stay when he came for a visit in July. He planned to stay two weeks - long enough to celebrate Olivia's birthday, and then Harry's.  
  
"We have plenty of room," Ginny said to him just before they leave. "So don't worry."  
  
"We'll see you soon, Hagrid," Hermione said.  
  
"See yeh soon," said Hagrid. "Be careful!"  
  
"We will!" Ron called out, and the four friends set off down the road, away from Hogwarts. 


	20. Late Night in Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Twenty: Late Night in Hogsmeade  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked down the road and into town. The lateness of the evening made the air a little chilly, but still the friends walked slowly. They were unconcerned. Since Voldemort's demise, it had been quite safe to walk around late at night, save for the occasional dangerous creature, which the four friends were perfectly equipped to handle.  
  
"That was really nice, wasn't it?" Ginny asked the group as they walked along.  
  
"Yup," said Ron. "Glad they decided to have us all back."  
  
"Though seeing Draco Malfoy was not my favorite part of the night," said Harry. The friends laughed, but it soon subsided when they remembered what Mathilda had told them.  
  
"Still, no complaints about the rest of the night, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope!" said Harry. "It was good to see all the old Gryffindors again." Everyone agreed.  
  
The friends walked into Hogsmeade. The village was lit up by streetlamps, but everything else was dark, save for a few windows in some houses. "I've never seen Hogsmeade so closed down," Hermione commented.  
  
"Well, it is near one o'clock in the morning," said Harry. "The only thing I'd expect to be open is the Three Broomsticks." Sure enough, as they looked down the street, they saw the lights coming from the large window in front of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Late night drinks," said Ron.  
  
"I don't know about you," said Ginny to the group. "But I'm not really tired at all."  
  
"Me neither," said Harry. "Anyone fancy a drink?" He gestured in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No thanks," she said. "I'm actually a bit tired myself. I thought I'd head back to the hotel."  
  
"I'll come with you," said Ron quickly.  
  
"You don't have to," Hermione said, though she appreciated his gesture. "If you want to have drinks with Harry."  
  
"Nah," said Ron. "I want to go back to the hotel with you." He was remembering her promise from earlier that evening, and was hoping she would make good on it, even though she claimed fatigue.  
  
"Suit yourself," said Harry. "But you'll miss all the fun!"  
  
"We'll see about that," said Ron. He smiled mischievously at Hermione. The four friends continued walking until they had reached the hotel.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course," said Ginny. "Good night."  
  
"Night," said Ron, and he took Hermione's hand and they disappeared into the hotel.  
  
Harry now took Ginny's hand. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said. "Truthfully, I don't REALLY feel like drinking."  
  
"Neither do I," said Harry. "I just didn't really want to go to bed yet."  
  
"You think I do?" Ginny asked, with a smile. "This is our first night in over a year that we don't have children with us. I'm taking advantage of it."  
  
Harry smiled. "Want to just walk around a bit then?" he asked her. Ginny nodded, and let go of his hand, opting instead to link her elbows with his and walk along the street that way.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you really tired?" Ron asked Hermione as he shut the hotel room door behind him. He turned to look at her, and she was sitting on the bed, leaning back on her hands.  
  
"No," she said simply.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked, with a mischievous smile.  
  
"You know I love Harry and Ginny, but we've spent the whole night with people," Hermione said, and she gestured for him to sit next to her. "Now we're on our own, with no children to worry about-"  
  
"Except you worry about them anyway," Ron interrupted, with a smile.  
  
Hermione didn't skip a beat. "You know you do too," she said, but then continued on her first train of thought. "We have no children to worry about, and it's nice to have some time alone. You know, I don't think we've been truly, truly alone since Emma was born. I mean, we've had our moments when the kids were sleeping, but we've never had the freedom of just us being together, without worrying about the kids needing something."  
  
Ron thought for a minute. "I think you're right," he said. He turned to her with a smile. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
Hermione smiled back and played along with his game. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
Ron answered by kissing her and waving his wand in the direction of the light switch, and the room went dark.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Ginny walked up and down the streets of Hogsmeade. "You're not cold, are you?" Harry asked her at one point.  
  
"No," said Ginny. "I could walk around out here for hours. It's so familiar, even though we haven't been here in so long."  
  
"What would you say if we were around more often?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you first, before I mentioned it to anyone else," Harry started. "Professor McGonagall offered me a job. Here. At Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny smiled. "That's wonderful!" Then her face changed. "For this coming year?"  
  
Harry nodded. "It would change everything," he said. "I mean, we wouldn't have to move, I could just apparate into Hogsmeade in the mornings.. but, it would mean retiring a little earlier than I planned."  
  
"Did Professor McGonagall say you could take the job later?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We didn't talk about it," said Harry. "The thing is, I want to do this. She offered me Defense Against the Dark Arts, and maybe flying lessons as well, if the load isn't too heavy."  
  
"Wow," said Ginny. "That's not the kind of thing you want to pass up." She smiled and added. "Even if you do make more galleons playing Quidditch."  
  
"But we've put almost all of that money away," said Harry. "A pay cut wouldn't really affect the way we live now, and we don't live extravagantly anyway."  
  
"True," said Ginny. "Just think though. I bet you'd be everyone's favorite teacher. I bet you'd teach just like Lupin."  
  
"That's my plan," said Harry, and he smiled. "So, should I tell Professor McGonagall I want the job?"  
  
"Right now?" asked Ginny.  
  
"In the morning," Harry said.  
  
"I think you should," said Ginny. "It'll be nice for you to get out of the spotlight for a while, won't it?" Harry sighed and nodded.  
  
"Something tells me that's never going to happy," he said.  
  
"Look at it this way," said Ginny. "At least you'll be the next Lupin, not the next Gilderoy Lockhart." Harry laughed.  
  
"You ready to head back?" he asked.  
  
"Not just yet," said Ginny and she took his hand and they started walking again, each thinking of the new turn their lives had taken.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron and Hermione lay in bed, cuddled next to each other and they looked out the window at the sky. "There are so many stars tonight," Ron commented. Hermione sighed and nodded. Ron looked at her. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," said Hermione, with another sigh. "I'm just happy."  
  
Ron smiled and kissed her on the cheek, after which Hermione yawned. "Tired now?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yeah, now I really AM tired."  
  
"Good night then," Ron said.  
  
"Night Ron," Hermione said back. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too." With that, Hermione snuggled closer to Ron and soon felt herself drift off to sleep. 


	21. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Coming Home  
  
James was chasing Emma around the backyard at the Burrow while Mrs. Weasley watched from the kitchen doorway. She breathed a sigh of relief as the children were occupying themselves for the first time that day, and the younger girls were upstairs napping away. "What are you thinking about?" came a voice from behind her.  
  
"Nothing," she said to her husband. "I'm just a little relieved."  
  
"Not the same as it used to be, now is it?" he asked. "Having all these little ones around."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and laughed. "No, it certainly isn't," she said. "I'm not as young as I used to be, you know."  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at her in mock disbelief. "You aren't?" he asked, making Mrs. Weasley blush and smile wide. "I could have sworn you're the very same girl who agreed to marry this old fool forty years ago."  
  
"Arthur, you know I'm not the same," she said, but she was still smiling, happy about the compliment. "And you know you're not either. We've grown up, I guess you could say."  
  
"I guess you could say," Mr. Weasley repeated. "Still, we've got some kick left, don't we?"  
  
This caused Mrs. Weasley to laugh again, and she looked out at Emma and James, now sitting on a log together. Emma was whispering something in James' ear, and whatever it was make James giggle and start to chase his cousin again. "It's been nice to have all these little voices around again," Mrs. Weasley said as she watched them. "I knew I missed all the children, but when they're around for a few days I really remember what it used to be like."  
  
"It's almost like before Ron and Ginny came along," Mr. Weasley agreed. "The two older kids, the two babies. Minus the Percy, of course."  
  
"Of course," said Mrs. Weasley. "None of these children are as serious as Percy was when he was a child."  
  
"I was always trying to get him to have a little fun. But he was always reading or getting into some other studious adventure," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"And look at him now," said Mrs. Weasley proudly. "He may have been very dedicated to academics when he was younger, and now he's quite successful."  
  
"I know," said Mr. Weasley, "and I'm so proud of him. But I still think he needs to loosen up sometimes."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and, laughing softly again, agreed with her husband. "I'll miss them when they go home today," she said. "But it will be nice to have some piece and quiet around here again!"  
  
With that, James and Emma came storming into the house, suddenly angry with each other. As they were fighting it out, two cries sounded from upstairs, letting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that the younger children had heard and woken prematurely from their naps. "I'll take care of it," said Mr. Weasley. "You stay here with these two."  
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed and sat herself down in a chair, preparing to speak to Emma and James individually. It had certainly be a wild weekend at the Burrow, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have traded it for anything.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Ginny woke up late the next morning, after not returning to the hotel until close to three o'clock. They both opened their eyes with a groan when they heard the loud banging on their door, and Ron's voice saying, "Come on you two! It's nearly twelve o'clock!" followed by Hermione's gentler voice saying, "Ron, really, this is a vacation. Let them sleep."  
  
Harry called out, "It's all right! We're awake! You can call off the armed guard!"  
  
"Do you realize we're supposed to meet Neville and Luna for lunch in about thirty minutes?" Ron called through the door.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. It was apparent that they had both forgotten. "Give us fifteen minutes!" Ginny called out. "We'll meet you downstairs!"  
  
"Suit yourself!" Ron called out. He turned to Hermione. "You ready?"  
  
She looked at him in shock. "Are you really THAT anxious to have lunch with Neville and Luna? I mean, I'd like to spend time with them, but to force Harry and Ginny up like that?" She then noticed that Ron was smiling. "Honestly, Ron, do you have to irritate people like that?"  
  
"Who am I irritating?" Ron asked. "They had to get up, so I got them up. Besides, I don't bug YOU do I?"  
  
"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Hermione said, knowing how to play the teasing game with him.  
  
"Are you saying that I DO bug you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course," said Hermione. "All the time."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, and now it sounded as though he was no longer joining in the game, but hurt by her words. Hermione, however, was not fooled.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you KNOW you bug me all the time," she said. "And it's for those very reasons that I love you. Now don't give me that look because I know that I didn't insult you. We've been together far too long." She smiled at him. "I know all your tricks."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at her, as if accepting a challenge. "ALL of them?"  
  
Hermione nodded and murmured, "Uh-huh," as she pressed the down button on the lift. Her back was now to Ron, and he reached out and tickled her right on the ribs, catching her off guard and causing her to squirm and laugh.  
  
"Ron!" she exclaimed. "Stop it!" He let go of her as the lift arrived and some passengers got out. The two of them got it and stood side by side, both of them trying not to smile. The elevator doors closed, and they were encased in silence.  
  
It was Ron who broke it. "So you know all my tricks huh?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting in the hotel lobby with Neville and Luna when Harry and Ginny finally came downstairs. "What took you so long?" Ron continued his game from earlier.  
  
"Shut up, mate," Harry said, and he yawned. "We didn't get back here until late last night."  
  
"Ron, give us a break," Ginny said.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked before the conversation could continue. "I know I'm ready to eat something. We skipped breakfast this morning."  
  
This seemed to spark something new in Ron. "I'm starving!" he announced, and taking Hermione's hand he followed Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna out of the hotel.  
  
* * *  
  
When lunch ended an hour and half later, Neville and Luna were off to catch a Portkey that would take them to Luna's father's house. "Have a nice time!" Ginny called out as the couple rushed off with waves to their old friends. Ginny turned back to Hermione, Ron and Harry. "Suppose we should be getting back ourselves."  
  
"I hope mum's doing all right with the kids," said Ron. "They can be a handful." Hermione, Harry and Ginny all looked at Ron. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Do you not remember how many siblings you had? Your mother took care of seven of you at once. I think she can handle four," Hermione said.  
  
"I know," said Ron. "But you and I both know what Emma can be like sometimes, and if you pair that with James, Lily AND Olivia, you're asking for trouble."  
  
"No more trouble than Fred and George ever were!" Ginny exclaimed, causing the friends to laugh.  
  
"Still, it's getting late," said Ron. "We should probably relieve mum and dad of their baby-sitting duties."  
  
"I agree," said Hermione. "As great as this has been, I'm anxious to see the girls."  
  
"So let's head back to the hotel, get our stuff and meet back here before we apparate back to the Burrow," Harry suggested, and they set off in the direction of the hotel.  
  
* * *  
  
James and Emma now sat happily eating sandwiches for their lunch. The argument had been settled. Each child wanted to keep a frog that they had found in the yard, for different reasons (James wanted to experiment; Emma wanted to kiss it and turn it into a prince - mostly because the prince would have a horse). Mrs. Weasley explained to them that the frog belonged outside, where it could roam around, eating flies and playing with it's other frog friends. Emma immediately wanted to see where all these said frog friends lived, but Mrs. Weasley convinced her to stay inside and have lunch. James seemed to accept that the frog should be with other frogs like himself, but he made a mental note to ask his parents if he could have a frog.  
  
"Are mummy and daddy going to be back soon?" Emma asked Mrs. Weasley, who was spooning some food into Olivia's mouth.  
  
"I should imagine any moment," said Mrs. Weasley. "Though they didn't tell me what time to expect them."  
  
"Can we make them dinner?" Emma asked.  
  
Mrs. Weasley thought a moment. "Well, making dinner for so many people is a tough job. I will need more than one helper. Can you think of anyone?"  
  
Emma looked over at James, who looked back at his cousin, horrified. "I'm not gonna cook!" he exclaimed. "That's for girls!"  
  
"Now, now, James," came Mr. Weasley's voice as he walked into the room. "You know that's not true. Doesn't your dad cook at home."  
  
"No," said James.  
  
"Well, I'll have you know that I cook," said Mr. Weasley. "Sometimes."  
  
"I've never seen you," said James, refusing to believe it.  
  
"But I do," said Mr. Weasley. "In fact, if you won't volunteer, I would be happy to be a second helper for grandma and Emma."  
  
"You can do it then," said James, and he seemed relieved that he was let off the hook from cooking. Mr. Weasley winked at his wife. "Would cake be on the menu tonight then?" he asked. Mrs. Weasley remembered well what Mr. Weasley intended to do, as he had often tried the same technique on his sons when they claimed cooking was something only their mother and Ginny should do.  
  
"I think we can arrange that," she said. "As a matter of fact, the cake should be prepared now, if we want to have it iced by dinnertime. Why don't you help Emma with it, and I'll keep an eye on the little ones here."  
  
"Of course," said Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley decided to clear out of the kitchen with the younger children, as she knew the kitchen was about to become quite messy.  
  
"OKAY!" Mr. Weasley said loudly. "Emma, are you ready?"  
  
"Yup!" Emma said, excited. "I know what we need, grandpa!"  
  
"And what's that?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Sugar!"  
  
Mr. Weasley laughed. "Anything else?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm.. maybe... Flowers?"  
  
"Do you mean flour?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yeah!" said Emma.  
  
"You're right, Emma," Mr. Weasley said. "Let's get the flour out." He walked to the cabinet and pulled out the flour and set it on the counter. Using his wand, he forced a measuring cup to scoop flour out of the sack and into a bowl. He stood back and surveyed his work.  
  
"What's wrong grandpa?" Emma asked.  
  
"Something's missing," he said, and he looked at her. "I think I know what the problem is. You, my dear, are WAY too clean." He put his finger into the bowl and wiped some flour on Emma's nose, causing the little girl to giggle. Mr. Weasley continued, noticing that James had already started to watch intently. "What about me? How do I look?"  
  
"Not messy enough," said Emma, and Mr. Weasley held the bowl lower so she could reach it. Emma dipped both of her hands in and then placed one hand on each of Mr. Weasley's cheeks, leaving flour prints behind.  
  
"That's much better," said Mr. Weasley. "Now what about this table?"  
  
"Is it supposed to be messy too?" This time it was James who asked the question.  
  
"Of course," said Mr. Weasley. "Cooking is a dirty job, James. But somebody's got to do it."  
  
"Can I get the table messy?" Emma asked.  
  
"I want to!" James called out.  
  
"No me!" Emma cried.  
  
"Hold on, hold on!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "There is plenty of flour for ALL of us to get the table messy." With that, chaos ensued as the three of them coated the kitchen with flour. An all out flour fight started when James tossed a handful of it al Emma, which prompted her to throw one back. This continued until both children - and their grandfather - had turned nearly completely white under the powder.  
  
"Cooking is fun!" James exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
Mrs. Weasley listened to the giggles and squeals coming from her grandchildren in the kitchen, and remembered fondly when Mr. Weasley used to do the same activity with the boys. It always managed to get them to help her cook, even though she made Mr. Weasley clean up after them because they made such a mess. He always did, and she knew he would continue too today, after the kids had had their fill of the flour fight.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Lily and Olivia, sitting on the floor next to each other. They weren't really playing together, but they seemed to be aware of each other. "Dada?" Olivia looked up and asked her grandmother.  
  
"He'll be home soon, love," said Mrs. Weasley. "Any minute I should think." In truth, it was twenty minutes later when Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry appeared in the living room. Mrs. Weasley stood immediately and hugged all her children. "Did you have a nice time?"  
  
"It was wonderful," said Hermione.  
  
"Really nice," said Ron.  
  
"Dada!" Olivia exclaimed when she heard his voice, and she lifted her arms up. Ron smiled and lifted her off of the floor, kissed her cheek before she settled in his arms. Hermione leaned over and kissed Olivia's cheek as well. "Mama," she said, though she stayed with Ron.  
  
Lily was greeting her parents in a similar way, laughing when she saw them. "Were they okay this weekend?" Ginny asked. "Not too much trouble?"  
  
"No, not at all," said Mrs. Weasley. "In fact, they're helping Arthur in the kitchen right now."  
  
"Dad's cooking?" Ron asked in disbelief, clearly not remembering the activity he had once participated in with his brothers.  
  
"Sort of," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mummy!" came a small voice, and Emma came bounding into the living room and crashed into her mother's legs, hugging them tightly.  
  
"Hi love!" Hermione said, and she bent lower to kiss Emma's cheek and hug her. "What have you been doing?" she asked as she found the flour that was all over Emma rub off onto herself.  
  
"Making cake with grandpa," said Emma. "James is helping too. It's almost done. Want to see?"  
  
"Of course," said Hermione, and Emma took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen where James and Mr. Weasley were still tossing flower around.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked suddenly, causing the two of them to turn around.  
  
"We're cooking!" James said happily.  
  
"James didn't think cooking was a boy's job, until I showed him how fun it is," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Gee, thanks dad," Ginny said sarcastically, thinking of all the messes she would now have to clean up in her kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
The two families stayed for dinner that night, and regaled Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with the news. "I had no idea that Albus was retiring," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Neither did we," said Harry. "Came as quite a shock."  
  
"Hogwarts will be in good hands with Professor McGonagall, though," said Hermione and everyone agreed. "She's harsh sometimes, but you need to be to work with kids."  
  
"Speaking of which," said Harry, "I have been offered a teaching position at Hogwarts. Defense Against the Dark Arts. I've decided to take the job."  
  
"That's wonderful, Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley. "It's the perfect position for you!"  
  
"Of course, this means that after the Quidditch season ends in August I will be retiring," said Harry.  
  
"Of course," said Mr. Weasley. "No other way around it. Are you prepared?"  
  
"I think so," said Harry. "I know some will be disappointed, but it's my life, and I need to do what's best for me."  
  
"And think of how excited the students at Hogwarts will be," said Ginny. "And you can do some real good teaching them Defense."  
  
"I know," said Harry. "I look forward to it."  
  
Mr. Weasley raised his glass. "I think this occasion deserves a toast!" he exclaimed. "To Harry. Congratulations on this wonderful new job, and the chance to make a difference in young minds. And to family in general, because we always love it when you surround us. Cheers."  
  
"Cheers," repeated the group.  
  
When dinner was over, the families said good-bye, with the ever present promise to return very soon, and headed home. They fell into bed right away, exhausted and well-fed from their trip. 


	22. Olivia's Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Olivia's Birthday  
  
"Happy Birthday Olivia!" Emma shouted into her sister's room as she awoke and ran downstairs on the morning of July 15th. The now one-year-old little girl was standing in her crib, and watched her sister run by before she started to cry to signal to her parents that she was awake. After a loud groan from the bedroom, Ron pulled himself out of bed and went into the baby's room.  
  
"Happy Birthday love," he said to her as she smiled and held her arms out to him. He picked her up and changed her diaper. However, he neglected to change her out of her pajamas and instead brought her back into bed with him and Hermione.  
  
Hermione, pretending to be asleep, heard them come in. She felt Ron's heavy weight on the bed, and then the light pressure of Olivia's as Ron placed her between them. Hermione smiled when she felt Olivia's hands on her side, and then turned her head and opened her eyes slightly to see her younger daughter smiling at her.  
  
"Hello Olivia," she said, and she smiled back. "Are you a big girl today?"  
  
Olivia smiled again, and giggled as Hermione turned over and tickled her lightly on the stomach. Hermione sat up and took the little girl into her lap and kissed her forehead. "You're a whole year old already," she said. "You're so grown up."  
  
Another voice soon joined the conversation. "Are we having a party?" Emma asked from the doorway.  
  
"Not today," said Hermione. "But we will on Saturday."  
  
"But today is her birthday," Emma protested. "Shouldn't we have the party ON her birthday?"  
  
"We would," said Ron, as Emma climbed into the bed and sat between her parents. "But today is Tuesday, and I have work, and your mum has to work, so we can't have the party until the weekend."  
  
"What am I going to do while you're at work?" Emma asked, though she knew the answer quite well.  
  
"What you've been doing everyday that mummy has to work. You'll stay with Uncle Harry," Hermione explained. "And I think he's going to bring you and your sister and your cousins to visit me and Aunt Ginny for lunch."  
  
"Yay!" Emma exclaimed. She loved to visit Hermione and Ginny's office, though they never allowed her to do what she truly wanted, and peer into all the pensieves they kept behind locked doors. She looked at Ron. "Can you come for lunch too daddy?"  
  
"I'll do my best," said Ron. "But right now, it's about time we got ready to start the day."  
  
"Why don't you get dressed, and I'll be there in a moment to help you," Hermione suggested to Emma. The little girl hopped off the bed and ran off to her bedroom.  
  
"You want to get Olivia ready, or should I?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't mind," Hermione said, and pulled herself out of bed and, taking the baby, headed to Olivia's room.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's a slow day," Ginny said as she consulted the appointment book she and Hermione kept. "Looks like we've seen all our scheduled patients already."  
  
"The summer vacation, I suspect," said Hermione. "Most of the clients are out of town. We'll be swamped when they get back."  
  
"We don't have anyone else until three thirty," said Ginny. "Should I tell Harry to bring the kids by earlier? We could cut out early ourselves today."  
  
"Sure," said Hermione. "I do feel rather guilty that I'm working on Olivia's birthday."  
  
Ginny contacted Harry, and he arrived with the four children a half hour later. His hair looked even messier than usual and after he had given Ginny a welcoming kiss he said, "This is why we're only going to have two children." He gestured at the four children, all of whom seemed covered in one substance or another. For James it was mud, as he had clearly been trying out some Quidditch skills in the backyard. For Emma it was glitter, as she had been working on a art project and felt it appropriate to decorate herself ("I want to be shiny, too," were her words to Harry). Lily and Olivia looked relatively normal as, being only a year old, they often found their way into things. However, today they had managed to open the tin of Floo Powder, and each child's hair was a bit ashy. Ginny laughed at Harry's comment, and the picked up Lily to take her to the bathroom to clean her off.  
  
"How my birthday girl doing?" Hermione asked as she did the same with Olivia.  
  
"She's been pretty good all day," said Harry. "Probably could use a nap soon though." Hermione nodded, and then followed Ginny into the bathroom. Harry sat down on the couch and watch James and Emma, who were now building with the blocks Hermione and Ginny kept in the office for these very occasions.  
  
"You almost ready for lunch?" he asked them.  
  
"I want to see Uncle Fred and Uncle George," James said.  
  
"Maybe on our way back from lunch," said Harry. "What do you think you want to eat?"  
  
"I don't know." James shrugged.  
  
"Ice cream," Emma said immediately.  
  
"Emma," came Ron's voice suddenly. He had walked into the office unnoticed. "Emma, you know you can't have ice cream until AFTER you eat some real lunch." Emma looked at her father and rolled her eyes. Harry laughed.  
  
"You see how she treats her father?" Ron asked as he sat down on the couch next to Harry. Harry just laughed again. "You just wait," Ron said to him. "You just wait until Lily starts doing that to you. Wait until your little baby girl starts rolling her eyes at you."  
  
"It'll never happen," said Harry. This time, it was Ron who rolled his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
As most meals in public places with four children are, the lunch the Potters and the Weasleys ate together was a near disaster. After much deliberation at the office, they had decided to simply go out for hamburgers at a local shop that Hermione and Ginny frequented often. "We are NOT taking all of these children to a fancy restaurant," Ginny said. She couldn't have been more right. When the two families left the restaurant, the area around their table looked as though a small food war had waged between the families, when in reality it was just a mess from the normal task of trying to get a 6-year-old, a 4-year-old, and two 1-year- olds to eat an entire meal in one sitting. The families certainly got some dirty looks from the wait staff that had to clean the table up when they left.  
  
"So," said Ginny when the families were going to part, "we'll see you on Saturday, then?"  
  
"We'd better," said Hermione.  
  
"You think we'd miss this little girl's party?" Ginny asked, and she pinched one of Olivia's cheeks to make the little girl laugh.  
  
"Of course not," said Hermione.  
  
"It's okay if we come early with mum, right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Hermione said. "We'll see you then."  
  
After a few more parting words, the families separated, each heading back to their own homes.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Ron spent Saturday morning running around and getting ready for the little girl's birthday party. Emma helped as much as she could, mostly by moving balloons from one location to the next, but it wasn't until Mrs. Weasley and Ginny arrived that they were really able to get things going.  
  
The guest started to arrive right on schedule. As expected, Hagrid was the first person there, always wanted to spend some more time with the children before they got swept up in the excitement of the party. He played with them in the backyard, giving the other adults even more time to get things ready. Soon, the party was in full swing.  
  
All the usual guests had come: Hermione's parents, Ron's entire family, and as usual there was much laughing and entertaining going around. Hermione noted that she barely saw Emma the entire evening, and Olivia spent so much time being passed around that Hermione rarely saw her either. She herself let the afternoon pass by, bringing the guests the things they needed.  
  
"Feeling all right, Luna?" she asked the now seven-months-pregnant woman as she was making a run to the kitchen.  
  
"Fine," said Luna, and she smiled to reassure Hermione.  
  
"How are you, Neville?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Great!" the man answered. He had been talking to Hagrid and was clearly having a wonderful time.  
  
"Need anything?" Hermione asked. "Something to drink?"  
  
"No thanks," said Luna. "I'm okay." Neville shook his head as well, and Hermione headed into the house.  
  
She was still smiling as she walked into the kitchen. There she ran into Ron, who was concentrating very hard as he looked at Olivia's birthday cake. Hermione stood where she was and watched him, still with the small smile on her face. The couple stayed in their respective placed until Ron finally looked up and saw her watching him.  
  
He smiled widely. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She walked towards Ron and instead asked a question of her own. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was trying to think of the best way to hex the candles so they wouldn't blow out," said Ron. "Or at least so they would keep relighting."  
  
Hermione smiled and playfully punched her husband in the arm. "Ronald Weasley, don't you dare!"  
  
"Why not?" Ron pouted.  
  
"Because you know you're only doing it to torture me!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Of course," said Ron, and he put his arm around her and pulled her tightly against him. "Because you see, love, even after all these years, one of my greatest pleasures is to torture you."  
  
Hermione, though smiling, opened her mouth to protest, but was unable to as Ron's lips pressed against her own.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione carefully carried the cake out of the kitchen and into the backyard. As soon as the guests saw her, they began to sing. Hermione continued to make her way towards the picnic table, where Ron sat with Olivia on his lap. The baby was smiling and looking around in awe. Even though she was unlikely to remember the events of the party, somehow she knew that all the people gathered were there for her, and she seemed intent on milking it for all it was worth.  
  
Olivia's eyes glowed as Hermione set the cake before her. She was an early lover of sweets - Hermione could only guess that was Ron's influence - and she reached a hand towards the cake in an effort to get some of the icing. She was quickly stopped by Ron however, who feared that she might reach for the candle's flame instead.  
  
Emma stood next to Ron, waiting for the big moment she was promised - when she could help her sister blow out the birthday candles. Mrs. Weasley was snapping pictures of the kids as the guests finished singing. Hermione and Ron encouraged Olivia to blow out the candles, but the little girl was too busy poking her fingers into the frosting. Emma was getting antsy, keeping her gaze on the candle, waiting for the go ahead from Hermione.  
  
"Can I mummy?" she finally asked.  
  
"Looks like Olivia is not so interested," Ron added.  
  
"Okay, Em," said Hermione, "it's all yours."  
  
Emma smiled and took in a deep breath, puffing her cheeks out. Everyone watched as she steadied herself in front of the cake and blew with all her might. It did not take long for the one birthday candle and it's good luck counterpart to extinguish. The guests clapped, causing Olivia to finally look up from the cake frosting. She smiled and clapped right along with them.  
  
"Okay!" Ron exclaimed, standing up. He passed Olivia to Hermione and picked up a knife. "Who's ready for cake?"  
  
* * *  
  
The guests stayed late into the evening, well after Olivia had conked out on the living room floor. Emma had fallen asleep as well, though she had fought her fatigue for as long as she could before crashing on the floor next to her sister.  
  
"I think it's time we headed home," said Ginny. She and Harry were, as was most often the case, the last people to leave. Now, gesturing at the sleeping Weasley girls on the floor, and her own sleeping daughter in her arms, she and Harry thought it best to head home. "Want me to come over tomorrow? Help you straighten up?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Are you crazy?" she asked. "Do something gun tomorrow before we have to work again on Monday."  
  
"Yeah, Gin," Ron agreed. "I think we know how to clean our own house."  
  
"If you say so," Ginny said, for the sole purpose of annoying her older brother.  
  
"Didn't you say you were leaving?" Ron shot back.  
  
"All right, I think we REALLY should go," Harry said, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder to lead her to the door. He turned to James. "Ready to go, buddy?"  
  
James yawned tiredly and leaned against Harry's leg. "No," he said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Night James," she said. "We'll see you soon, okay?"  
  
"'Kay," said James with another yawn.  
  
"Good night," Harry said, and he picked James up, no easy task anymore.  
  
"Good night," said Ron and Hermione together, and they saw Harry, Ginny and the kids off.  
  
Once they were gone, Ron and Hermione turned to their own sleeping children. "I get Emma, you get Olivia?" Ron asked with a smile, and Hermione nodded. They each approach one of their sleeping beauties and lifted them up.  
  
At the stairs, Ron followed Hermione, saying "Ladies first," before she headed up. He followed her into Olivia's room and they both watched her sleep for a moment. The same was repeated in Emma's room before the couple headed to their own bedroom.  
  
Ron was the first to get into bed, and he watched Hermione move around the bedroom, putting on a nightgown and brushing her hair. When she finally slid into bed next to him, he smiled and kissed her.  
  
Leaning back against the headboard, he said to her, "We have perfect kids, don't we?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yup," she said, and there was no mistaking the happiness and pride in her voice as she leaned against Ron. She realized that it was now the perfect opportunity to tell him some news. "Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair.  
  
"I was wondering what you would think, you know, seeing as the first two turned out so perfect, if we had THREE perfect children?"  
  
Ron stopped the motion of his hand, but didn't miss a beat in the conversation. "Are you saying that you WANT three children or that there WILL BE three children?" he asked, suddenly realizing that he hoped it was the latter option.  
  
Hermione sat up and leaned on her knees to face him. She was smiling widely, and Ron could now see the glow in her eyes. "There WILL be three, Ron," she said. "I'm pregnant again."  
  
Ron smiled and hugged her "I've been waiting all day to tell you that," Hermione said. "I think it happened that night in Hogsmeade. After the reunion. It looks like we're going to have another March baby."  
  
Ron pulled away from her. "I love you," was all he said.  
  
"I love -" was all Hermione could manage before Ron kissed her, and pulled her down. He reached over to the lamp to turn it off, but when the lights were out, he pulled away from Hermione.  
  
"Wait a minute," he said. "Am I going to have to share my birthday with this one too?"  
  
Hermione laughed along with him. "I thought you LIKED sharing a birthday with Emma," she said.  
  
"I do," said Ron. "But three people in one family with the same birthday is just too many." He stretched his legs out on the bed. "Plus, I don't think Emma should share a birthday with her little brother or sister. Sharing a birthday with her dear old dad is one thing, but -"  
  
Hermione cut him off by kissing him again, and then she followed his example and stretched her own legs out on the bed, resting her head on her pillow so that she was now looking up at him. "I don't think you - or Emma, for that matter - have anything to worry about."  
  
"Good," said Ron, and he kissed her nose. Hermione felt him slide down so that his head was on his own pillow, and then he turned towards her. Hermione felt his arm drape over her, and she turned and moved closer to him. He crooked his chin over her head. "Love you," he murmured, and Hermione could tell that he was already dozing off.  
  
"Love you, too," she said, and she listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and soon fell asleep herself. 


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, brilliantly created by J.K. Rowling. Most situations are based on those created by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Epilogue  
  
"Emma!" called Mrs. Weasley. "Emma, don't do that sweetie." She stood halfway in her chair, ready to run towards the girl. Emma, still on a recent high from the fact that she was now five years old, was walking along the chairs in the waiting room at St. Mungo's.  
  
"I'm bored," she said as she hopped off the seats and walked over to her grandmother. "How long is this going to take?"  
  
"Come on, sweetie," Mrs. Weasley said, and she lifted Emma into her lap. "These things take time, you know."  
  
"How much time?" Emma asked.  
  
"I can't really tell you that," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Everybody's different."  
  
"Did it take this long when I was born?" Emma asked.  
  
"Longer," Mrs. Weasley said simply.  
  
"And Olivia?" Emma looked down at her sister, who would be two in just a few short months, sleeping in a portable crib Mrs. Weasley had set up.  
  
"Not this long," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"But I can see the new baby soon, right?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yes, soon," Mrs. Weasley assured her.  
  
"When?"  
  
"I don't know, Emma," said Mrs. Weasley, "but I do know that we won't be here forever."  
  
"How is everything going?" came a new voice from the doorway. Mrs. Weasley and Emma looked up to see Harry and James standing there.  
  
"Yay! James is here!" Emma exclaimed, and she hopped off Mrs. Weasley's lap and ran to her cousin. The two children quickly moved to two chairs on their own and started looking at the magazines the hospital provided. Harry sat down next to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No news just yet," said Mrs. Weasley. "We saw Ron a little while ago. Poor thing is absolutely exhausted. And Emma is getting antsy waiting for her new brother or sister."  
  
"How about I take them downstairs for a snack?" Harry asked his mother-in- law. "Ginny should be here any moment to keep you company."  
  
"Don't worry about me," said Mrs. Weasley. "I expect Arthur soon. But take the kids. I'll enjoy the quiet."  
  
Harry smiled and gestured for James and Emma to follow him. "You want to get something to eat?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and sighed as they left the room. She was the only person left in the waiting room, aside from Olivia (who in her state of sleep was not much company). She glanced at the doors Ron had come through earlier, hoping to see him coming again. She was certainly used to waiting for her grandchildren to be born, and she experienced the same feelings each time. To Mrs. Weasley, every new child born into the family was a blessing and a miracle, and she intended to be there to greet her grandchildren on the day they were born. So far she had been successful. She had been present when all her grandchildren were born, and she was excited to now be waiting for her twelfth grandchild.  
  
Arthur Weasley walked into the waiting room and watched his wife. It still amazed him that she could take his breath away. He love catching her during these rare quiet moments, when she was off in her own world, thinking. After so many years together, he had come to be able to know almost every thought his wife had, and today was no exception.  
  
He took a seat beside his wife. "Thinking about how your little boy is all grown up?" he asked.  
  
Mrs. Weasley started, having not seen her husband enter the room or sit next to her. She calmed immediately when she knew it was him, and she smiled. "You know me too well, Arthur," she said. "Can you believe that our youngest son is about to become a father again?"  
  
Mr. Weasley took his wife's hand. "I know. It's hard to think that little Ron is all grown up and has a family of his own. Or any of our children, for that matter."  
  
"I'm just glad he found the right person to have his family with," said Mrs. Weasley. "You know, I always knew Ron and Hermione were meant for each other."  
  
Mr. Weasley laughed and asked, "Is that why you got so mad when "Witch Weekly" said Hermione was dating Harry?" Mrs. Weasley blushed and remembered years earlier when she had acted so cold towards Hermione.  
  
"Not my finest hour," Mrs. Weasley said, but she was happy to note that she was not able to smile about the situation. "But, I really have known for quite some time that those two would get together. I saw the way they used to look at each other."  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled again. "Well, then, it's a good thing Ron finally noticed one of his best friends was a girl now, wasn't it?"  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Emma, are you excited to a big sister again?" Harry asked, once he had gotten the children settled in the cafeteria of the hospital.  
  
Emma looked up between bites of the ice cream sundae she was eating and smiled at her uncle. "Yup!" she said.  
  
"Are you going to help take care of the baby? I'm sure your mum and dad would appreciate it," Harry said.  
  
"She's gonna change diapers!" James exclaimed with a laugh, as though it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.  
  
"I am not!" Emma argued with him. "Mummy told daddy that's HIS job!"  
  
Harry stifled a laugh and stopped the children's argument before it could go any further. "James, why don't you tell Emma about what happened today."  
  
James' eyes lit up. "Dad and I were playing Quidditch!" James exclaimed happily. "And I caught the snitch!" Emma, though very occupied with her ice cream, listened intently to her cousin's story.  
  
"Can I play next time?" she asked.  
  
"Quidditch is for boys," James said adamantly.  
  
"James," Harry warned. "You know that's not true. For your information, your own mum played Quidditch when she was at Hogwarts. AS did your Aunt Angelina and Aunt Katie, for that matter. We were all on the Gryffindor team, at some point or another."  
  
"Really?" James asked, suddenly intrigued. "Did mum REALLY play Quidditch?"  
  
"I swear," said Harry. "You can ask her yourself."  
  
"Will the new baby be able to play Quidditch?" James asked his father.  
  
Harry smiled at his son. "In a couple of years, sure," he said. "But someone will have to teach the baby how to play."  
  
"Can I?" James asked.  
  
"Of course," said Harry. "The new baby is going to need everyone around it to teach it lots of different things."  
  
"You think I get to see the baby soon?" Emma asked, this time trying to get a different answer from a different person.  
  
"Soon," Harry said, and Emma sighed in frustration.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're almost there, Mrs. Weasley," the Healer said. Hermione gripped Ron's hand and groaned.  
  
"You're doing great, love," Ron said, somewhat uncomfortably. Even though he had witnessed the births of his daughters, and coached Hermione through the whole process of labor, he hated to see her in pain - physical or otherwise. With a smile he remembered the time he had thrown up slugs, all for her. To show her that she wasn't - could never be - the filthy thing Draco Malfoy had called her.  
  
"Ron!" he suddenly heard Hermione call out, and his focus was shifted back to the task at hand. Hermione groaned and pushed again.  
  
"It's a boy!" the Healer called out, and at the same time the couple heard the first cry of their son. Hermione lay back on the pillows and held her arms out to support the baby as the Healer placed him on her stomach.  
  
Ron moved his chair so that he and Hermione could look at the newest member of their family together. The baby's eyes were open and he was looking at Ron. Hermione shifted the baby in her arms so that he could see both of his parents.  
  
Once again, Ron and Hermione felt the old feelings they had had when Emma and Olivia were born come rushing back. At the same time, they shifted their gaze from the baby to each other, and they both smiled, needing no words to tell each other all the feelings they were experiencing at that moment.  
  
Ron reached a hand out and stroked the baby's cheek. "I can't believe I have a son," he said. Hermione beamed at him, and even more when she saw the look of pride in his eyes. She knew he loved his daughters more than anything in the world, but there was something special to him about having a son, a boy that he could pass all his "manly knowledge" to, a boy that would carry on the proud name of Weasley.  
  
"I hate to interrupt," the Healer said to them, "but we need to take this little guy and get his all cleaned up. You want him to be presentable for all that family in the waiting room, don't you?"  
  
Hermione and Ron smiled at the Healer, and reluctantly allowed him to take the baby. They watched as he got cleaned up. "Are we settled on the name, then?" Ron asked, before leaning forward and kissing Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"I think so," she said. "We only settled on the one boy's name."  
  
"Jack," they said together.  
  
"It definitely fits," Hermione said, looking at her son again, who was being dressed now.  
  
"I'd like his middle name to be Arthur," Ron said, taking Hermione's hand. "If you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not," said Hermione. "I think it's perfect. Jack Arthur Weasley."  
  
"And here he is," the Healer said, turning around and presenting the baby to the couple.  
  
"You want to hold him, Ron?" Hermione asked, and Ron nodded. He reached his arms out and took his son from the Healer, and once again the couple watched their new baby proudly.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a full forty five minutes later when Ron appeared in the waiting room. Emma was the first one to spot him. "Daddy!" she called back, and she bolted off of her chair and ran to Ron, wrapping her arms tightly around his legs.  
  
Emma's outburst caused the rest of the waiting family to turn in Ron's direction, questioning him with their eyes. When she saw her father, Olivia squirmed in Mr. Weasley's lap and was placed on the floor, where she toddled quickly to Ron. He picked her up and faced the rest of the family.  
  
"Well?" Ginny asked quickly.  
  
"How's Hermione?" was Harry's question.  
  
"Is the new baby here?" Emma asked.  
  
Ron smiled widely. "Hermione's wonderful. We have a new member of the family. A boy. Jack Arthur Weasley."  
  
"Can we see him?" This question came from Mrs. Weasley, whose eyes were already shining with tears.  
  
"Soon," said Ron. "Soon. I want to take the girls back first."  
  
"Certainly," said Mr. Weasley, and when he saw the disappointed look on his wife's face, he added, "Let's let the new family get used to each other." Ron nodded his thanks, and took Emma's hand and led his daughters back.  
  
The door to the room was open, and Ron saw Hermione holding Jack, talking softly to him. She didn't notice her family walk quietly into the room until, "Mummy!" Olivia squealed, and she now squirmed in Ron's arms. He, however, held onto her tightly for the moment.  
  
"I found these two lovely ladies in the waiting room," Ron said. "They seemed quite eager to see their mum and meet their new little brother."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Hello loves," she said, and she patted the bed next to her, gesturing that the family should sit. Emma rushed over and hopped up, kissing Hermione on the cheek before leaning down and kissing her brother on the forehead.  
  
"Careful, Em," Ron cautioned, and he walked over to the bed himself and sat down. Olivia reached for Hermione again, and Ron finally let her go. She moved so that she was closer to her mother and settled herself in her lap. Now with Emma on her left, Olivia in her lap, and Jack cradled on her arm, Hermione smiled.  
  
"Girls," said Hermione, "this is your new baby brother, Jack."  
  
"Ack," Olivia tried out.  
  
"No, Olivia. Jack," Emma told her sister. "J-ack. With a J."  
  
"Ack," Olivia said again.  
  
"You're impossible," Emma said, exasperated. Ron and Hermione laughed.  
  
"She'll learn how to say it the right way soon," Ron assured his oldest child. He looked at Hermione, whose face showed a mix of love, pride and (above all) fatigue. He watched as the three women in his life all looked over at the youngest member of the family. He quietly walked to where he had laid the camera, and pointed it at his family, unnoticed.  
  
CLICK!  
  
The three women looked up at the sound, and at the sight of the flash. "Sorry," said Ron. "But it was a perfect moment."  
  
"Don't you think you should be in the picture too?" came a voice from the doorway, and Ron turned to see Harry standing there. "I just came to see if you were ready for the rest of us yet, but I see I might be able to offer my services."  
  
Ron handed Harry the camera and then joined his family, leaning on the bed to the right of Hermione. "You ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ready!" Emma called out.  
  
"Okay then, here we go!" said Harry, and on the count of three he snapped the picture, preserving the moment in time.  
  
"You can send the rest of the family in now," said Hermione. "I think we're ready for them."  
  
Harry nodded, and turned and left the room. Ron and Hermione took advantage of the small window they would have with just the five members of their family. "I love you," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"I love you too," said Hermione.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: Thanks SO much to all of you who have read and reviewed "Hogwarts Reunion" (and "The Last Two Years" for that matter). I had so much fun writing about the "adult" lives of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. You can continue to read about them in the third story, "The Weasley Kids," which I hope to have on the site soon. It will be stories and flashbacks (but not as much as in THIS story), and it will focus mainly on James, Lily, Emma, Olivia, Jack and Charlotte (Hermione and Ron's fourth child; she will come sometime during the new story). Again, thank you so much for reading and I'm so happy that you enjoyed the story! 


End file.
